The Lion King: The Secret Prince
by Dreaming18
Summary: A lot has changed since the war with the Outlanders and with the union of Kiara and Kovu, the Pride Lands is beginning to prosper. But a long kept secret threatens to destroy all of that and the lives of those involved. In the end will the truth be revealed before it's too late? Chapter 13 Coming Soon!
1. Chapter 1

**The Lion King: The Secret Prince**

**Chapter 1**

It was raining heavily that day but the lion didn't care. The rain was beating down on his back as he watched the clash of the Pridelanders and Outlanders from a tall cliff above. He made sure he remained unnoticed as he continued to preside over the battle. As the battle looked like it was coming to an end the lion moved closer until he spotted the lioness he'd been looking for. The sight of her made him shiver slightly or maybe it was just the rain, still her face was one that constantly haunted him. When the lionesses went to attack the King of the Pride Lands, the princess stopped her and both of them went tumbling over the cliff edge.

The lion became slightly panicked when he saw the Zuberi River crash and fill the gorge. He could only watch as the scene unfolded. The lioness had refused the help of the princess and let herself tumble into the crushing water below. She'd surely be dead after that. Turning away from the battle scene the lion jumped below, and followed the river downstream. He kept an eye out for that lioness, hoping she wouldn't die on him and make his life difficult for a second time. Luckily, as the water became shallow he saw the lioness poke her head out of the water. Of course, she was unconscious and he couldn't believe someone like her was so lucky. He sighed with annoyance before jumping into the water to retrieve her. Once he found her he dragged her out of the water by her neck and placed her beside a large tree. He shook himself off and was thankful the rain had stopped.

He went over to her and saw she was still breathing; even after all she'd been through. _You are one lucky lioness _he thought but he couldn't deny that part of him had hoped she wouldn't make it. Nevertheless he decided to stick around and wait until she finally regained consciousness.

* * *

Zira couldn't believe it when she opened her eyes. She knew falling into that river meant certain death and yet here she was, still alive. As her eyes focused she realised it was dark out, most likely night had fallen. She coughed as she tried to sit up. She couldn't and she found herself asking what else could turn against her today. But sudden rustling noises distracted her from her thoughts and she looked around to see the figure of a lion making his way over to her.

He was growling as he approached her and Zira realised who this was as his appearance was instantly recognizable. He did, after all look a lot like a certain lion she knew a long time ago. He was quite huge for a lion and his fur was brown with a thick black mane encircling his head.

"No not you..." she trailed off, in shock.

"My, my, it's been too long Zira, I'd never thought I'd see you look so shocked to see me." the lion growled.

"I take it you're the one that saved me from certain death." she said, bitterly, wishing he hadn't. "I'm struggling to understand why you would do such a thing after what I did to you." she said and the lion growled at her again. "Either way I've still lost everything, everything I'd worked so hard for. You should have just left me."

The lion laughed a little and finally spoke. "Believe me I wanted to leave you but despite our past I need you for something important." He said and Zira was momentarily curious about this. Still, she didn't say anything for a few seconds as she was still taking in the fact that he was alive.

"How are you alive?" she questioned in disbelief. "Scar, he sent his hyenas after you. I was sure you had died." she said.

The lion laughed. "Please they weren't even worth the energy." He said and he begun circling her.

"Jitu, if I had known what Scar was planning to do I could've stopped it." she said.

"Oh please you didn't care what he did to me. Your precious Scar was all you cared about. Even after he sent his hyenas to drive me out of the Pride Lands all you did was watch." he said with a frown. "Enough about the past, I want to know what happened to our children." he demanded and Zira snarled.

"Nuka is dead. Our two other children Vitani and Kovu have betrayed me and become a part of Simba's pride." she said bitterly.

Jitu sighed heavily after hearing of Nuka's loss but after a few seconds his cunning smile returned. "So I see Kovu didn't turn out to be the perfect little heir you and Scar hoped for." he said with a smirk. "Vitani less than surprised me after what happened between her and _him._Still I'm surprised you made your little revenge plan last as long as you did." he said and realization hit Zira.

"You were watching me this whole time?" she demanded to know.

"Of course, in fact while you were trying to overthrow Simba I was out discovering things of my own and believe me you will not believe what I found out." he said, sounding rather pleased with himself.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, coughing out some water.

"Well let's see, uh the thing that begun Simba's complete hatred of you. The thing that instigated the war with the Pridelanders." he said, surprised she couldn't recall. "The reason Vitani probably turned against you in the first place."

When Zira finally realised what he was talking about she immediately froze. "Ah now you know what I'm talking about." he laughed evilly. "Good."

"What, what are you talking about?" she asked again, mustering up most of her strength. "What does that little brat have to do with any of this? I killed him long ago." she said.

"That's where you're wrong Zira. You only think you killed him but I know for a fact you didn't and he's not so little anymore." he told her.

"Lies!" Zira roared. In a fit of rage she managed to leap towards him but it put too much strain on her damaged body. Jitu sighed in annoyance and stepped a couple of paces back to avoid her attack. Zira slumped back on the ground, unable to move.

"I wouldn't over exert yourself Zira." he said but she ignored him.

"Lies." she said again.

"It is the truth I've seen him. You were too quick to assume you'd succeeded in killing Simba's son. I wouldn't feel too ashamed though, after all he has no recollection of his previous life." he explained and despite feeling overwhelmingly disappointed, Zira begun to listen intently. "He doesn't even know his real name or that his family believe him to be dead."

"I don't believe it. All this time, all that I've done has been for nothing. His death was supposed to be the starting point for everything." she yelled.

"Maybe that's why it didn't work, but I can assure you my plan will. Originally I wanted to use this for Scar but since he's dead, Simba will do." Jitu said turning away from her and walking the opposite way. "The only reason I saved you was because I knew you'd want to be a part of it after everything that Simba has taken from you."

"Oh and what is this master plan of yours?" Zira asked. Jitu glanced back at her and grinned evilly.

"I was hoping you'd ask that and don't worry it begins with his long lost son, prince Kopa."

* * *

**Four months later...**

It was a beautiful day down at Pride Rock. After the events that had taken place four months ago, things in the Pride Lands were better than they'd ever been before. The joining of the former outlanders and the union of Kiara and Kovu saw the kingdom finally united in peace. That day Simba had been trying to teach Kiara about the ways of the Pride Lands but she'd been easily distracted and therefore wasn't really interested.

"Kiara you need to learn this or you'll be unprepared when the time comes for you to rule." Simba said, rolling his eyes and sighing.

"You know sometimes I wish I had a brother, at least he'd be the one doing all this and not me." she said, meaning it as a joke, but the look on Simba's face told Kiara he'd taken it seriously. As soon as she'd said that Simba froze, completely taken aback.

"Father are you ok? I only meant it as a joke." she said, concerned.

"Yes I'm fine Kiara." Simba said, smiling softly, hiding how much that comment had affected him. "We can talk about this later." he warned her. He soon walked off, and his distressed face was hidden from Kiara. However she knew something was wrong, she'd seen the way her father had reacted when she'd said that and she knew that wasn't normal.

She was interrupted in her thoughts when Kovu made an appearance beside her. She was happy to see him, in fact ever since he'd become a part of this pride she's spent most of her days with him. He saw the troubled look on her face though and asked her what was wrong.

"Are you ok, you look a little confused about something." he said.

"That's because I am." she sighed, walking away to go sit atop the long throne. Kovu followed her and sat down beside her. "I made a comment to my father and he looked so sad when I said it and I don't why." she said.

"Well what did you say?" he asked.

"I said I wished I had an older brother." she said. Kovu's eyes widened as he too looked as stunned as Simba had been.

"You did?" he questioned.

"Yes and believe me I didn't expect him to look so upset about it." she said.

Kovu laughed slightly. "Well maybe he just didn't expect you to say something like that." he said.

"Yeah maybe." Kiara muttered but she knew it was something more and whatever it was she was determined to find it out.

* * *

Meanwhile down at the wildebeest territory, a hunting party of lionesses, including Nala and Vitani were keeping hidden in the grass, waiting. Ever since their brief battle four months ago queen and daughter in law have become quite competitive, especially when it comes to hunting.

"Now, we're aiming for that male one today and you know how much they fight back, so stay alert." Nala whispered to Vitani.

"Yeah I know." she said rolling her eyes. "But why are we still waiting I mean we've been hiding here for a while now." Nala grinned and before Vitani could say another word Nala was off, chasing after the wildebeest. It took Vitani a few seconds to process before she ran after it as well.

The moment Nala had revealed herself, the entire herd begun running off in a panic. Two other lionesses joined Nala from the right as she closed in on the wildebeest. The two that had joined her helped to single it out from the rest of the herd. Vitani managed to catch up from behind but by the time she did, Nala had quickly secured it and bit down on its neck. The other's helped force it to the ground and kept it there until it breathed it's last breathe. Vitani groaned with annoyance a she caught up to where they were.

"You shouldn't get easily distracted, or you'll miss the perfect opportunity." Nala said.

"I'm an excellent hunter I just lost myself for a moment there that's all." Vitani defended.

"Of course you did." Nala said softly before proceeding the help the others drag the kill back to Pride Rock.

* * *

In a beautiful lush jungle at least two days journey away from Pride Rock, two adolescent male lions were walking through the grass, one of them dragging the body of a fully grown Zebra along with him. One of them had a strong build with golden fur and a maroon coloured mane. The other was slightly skinnier with light brown fur and dark brown mane.

"You know Ayari you should really carry your own kills back home. Sometimes I think you ask me to tag along just so I can carry them back for you." said the skinnier one. The one called Ayari stopped and turned to look at him.

"You know that's not true Koko, I give you the opportunity to try and get one yourself but you never do and what do I say?" he asked Koko.

Koko dropped the Zebra and said "Whoever gets a kill first makes the other carry it back home." he recited looking annoyed.

"Exactly and since I'm always the one who gets one, you're always the one who carries them back home." Ayari said and he resumed walking. Koko sighed heavily and picked the Zebra back up, following after him.

"I have a good mind to talk to Mheetu about this but you've always been his favourite." Koko said. "It's unlikely he'll side with me." he concluded.

"Speaking of Mheetu we should get back or he'll be wondering where we are." Ayari said, completely ignoring the last bit of Koko's comment. Koko didn't say anything to him again as the boys continued to make their way home. Still it didn't stop him from feeling completely jealous of all the attention Ayari gets. Ever since he and Mheetu had found him he's always been treated like he's special and he's the best at everything he does. He's beginning to resent the day they found him more than ever now.

* * *

Night had fallen over Pride Rock now and as Nala looked around the den she noticed Simba was missing. It was late and she wondered what he could be doing this time of night. She walked out of the den and found him sitting atop the throne, gazing up at the stars.

"Simba," she said, going over and sitting down beside him. "What are you doing out here so late?" she asked.

Simba smiled at her softly before hanging his head. "It's been three years since we lost him." he said. "Three years tomorrow." he said returning his gaze to the stars. Nala realized what he was talking about immediately and couldn't believe she'd forgotten.

"I know." she sighed, looking slightly upset.

"I'd forgotten all about it until Kiara reminded me earlier." he said and Nala saw a tear escape his eye. "I don't ever want to forget him like that." he expressed.

"Simba we'll never forget him, he was our son." Nala said. "No one has forgotten him. Despite them not being able to talk about it every single member of this pride remembers him." she said trying to cheer him up a bit.

"I know I just, I miss him Nala. Every night I look up at the stars and wonder if Kopa's one of them, watching us like my father." he said.

"I'm sure he is, even though he never got the opportunity to be a king he was a great cub who brought happiness to the entire pride." she said, smiling softy up at him. "I miss him as much as you do but the happy memories of him make it easier."

"We need to tell Kiara the truth." he said, and Nala was taken aback by this sudden comment. She had not been expecting him to ever say that. "We've kept it from her for too long, she needs to know about her brother."

"Do you think she's ready? After all if she knew his death was what instigated the whole war there's no telling what she'd think of us all, knowing we'd kept something like this from her." she said.

"I understand that but," he sighed. "We'll deal with that when that time comes."

* * *

He was running, running frantically through the grass. He couldn't tell what he was running from but he knew he was running from something. He heard maniacal laughter from behind him and ran faster until he came to the edge of a river. He looked back and saw he had no where left to run. Out came a murderous looking lioness. She knocked him aside and he fell in the river. He struggled to stay afloat as he was being dragged under water. It all got worse when he fell into some rapids that pushed him straight into a large rock. He heard a loud thump before everything went black.

Ayari's eyes shot open. It was that dream again. He found himself panting and this soon attracted the attention of Mheetu and Koko. They woke up, looking a little dazed, but they were used to this. This was the third time they'd been woken up by him.

"That dream again?" Mheetu questioned.

"Yeah, sorry guys." Ayari said.

"What is it with you and those dreams?" Koko complained, trying to go back to sleep.

"Koko don't." Mheetu warned and Koko turned over, sulking. "Why don't you go and get a drink Ayari? it might help to freshen you up a bit." he suggested.

"Sure." Ayari said, standing up. He walked out of the den and over to the river that flowed a few metres away from their den. As Ayari bent down to take a sip of water he felt the wind cool his back. That's the third time, the third time he's had that dream and he still can't make sense of it all. He knew it might have something to do with his past but because he didn't remember he couldn't make sense of any of it.

He sighed and looked up at the stars. As he did, something achingly familiar struck him about them. Whatever it was he couldn't recall though. He looked back down into the river, staring at his own reflection in the water.

"Who am I?" he questioned, stating the biggest mystery of his entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lion King: The Secret Price  
****Chapter 2**

As the sun rose across the Pride Lands it marked the start of another day. For Vitani it was another day without _him. _Her biggest regret in life was that she wasn't able to save him, her best friend, the one who truly knew her. She looks back on it every day, wondering if she could have done something differently, but even she couldn't put a stop to her mother's murderous schemes. She's thankful she didn't turn out like her and she has him to thank for that.

That afternoon, Vitani was lounging on a rock the other side of Pride Rock, a place where most of the lioness go to seek shade from the hot sun. She looked out into the distance and towards her previous home, the Outlands. She doesn't miss that place at all. However, as much as she hates it, is also brings back a memory, one she treasures. It was the day she met Simba's son, young Prince Kopa. To this day know one even knows how close she was with the prince, including Simba and Nala. It's something she's kept to herself for a very long time.

* * *

_Three Years ago  
__Two months before the Birth of Kiara..._

_They'd been sitting here for ages now. Her mother had told her to wait for her until she returned back with what would hopefully be a full dinner. She'd been strictly told not to wonder off, but she was seriously considering it. Her idiot brother Nuka had been left in charge of them and Vitani didn't understand why she'd put someone like him in charge of them. She's younger and yet she'd do a better job than him._

_Vitani looked around to see that Nuka had his back turned. Kovu was playing around with a grasshopper, looking very occupied. She grinned and slowly begun to walk away, trying not to nudge anything that might give her away. When she was sure she was out of sight she ran off, running excitedly through the long grass. If she was lucky, she would be able to get back before her mother even returned._

_"Stupid Nuka." she laughed. "I didn't even need to try." she said to herself, happy with her accomplishment. As she continued to walk along she noticed a light coloured butterfly fly past her. A cunning smile formed on her face as she eyed it up carefully. Might as well get some pouncing practice in, she thought, stalking the small creature._  
_  
She followed it as it flew along until she spotted it land on a small rock in a clearing amongst the grass. She eyed it carefully and readied herself before pouncing over to the butterfly. Only problem was, it flew away before she landed. She scowled at it as she watched it fly off into the distance._

_"Well that worked perfectly." she said. She was about to leave when she heard someone else speak._

_"Thanks a lot." said a young male voice. She turned around to see a golden furred cub walking towards her look rather angry. "I've been chasing that butterfly all morning and now I'm going to have to go after it again." he said._

_"Sorry I wasn't aware it had your name on it." she scoffed. "Who are you anyway?" she asked._

_"My names Kopa." he told her and Vitani recognized that name. She'd heard it before. She was certain that was the name of the prince, Simba's son. It was no mystery who Simba was, in fact her mother talks about him almost every day, mainly about how he unjustly killed Scar and stole the throne, casting them out into this horrible place._

_It got worse when she discovered Simba had a son, mainly because her mother plans to use Kovu to take the throne from Simba and take back what rightfully belonged to Scar. She didn't understand it herself and her mother could get a little scary at times whenever she talk about it._

_"You're Simba's son?" she asked and Kopa nodded proudly._

_"Yeah, what's your name?" he asked._

_"Uh, mines Vitani." she said with a smile. As much as she wanted to stick around, she knew she shouldn't be here with him. If her mother or anyone else saw her with him, she could get into a lot of trouble. She went to leave, but Kopa called her back, interested in the young lioness he'd just met._

_"Wait where are you going?" he asked, stepping closer towards her._

_"I'm sorry but If I'm found with you I could get into a lot of trouble. Your dad and my mother don't really get along." she explained. Kopa turned slightly disappointed._

_"Oh well It's just I don't really have a lot of friends. My best friend Afua decided a cheetah cub he found was better to play with than me." he said. Vitani frowned. She didn't like to see the disappointed look on his face. She sighed and couldn't believe she was doing this for a boy._

_"Well I guess I can stay for a little while." she said and Kopa's face lit up._

_"Great." he said, overjoyed. "Why don't our parents get along though?" he asked, rather intrigued to know the answer. Vitani didn't know whether she should tell him or not but he was Simba's son, so he should know right?_

_"It's because of what happened to Scar. My mother blames your father for his death." she told him. Kopa frowned but looked like he knew what she was talking about._

_"Oh yeah, my dad told me a lot about great uncle Scar. But he never said he killed him. To be honest he sounded like a bit of a creep to me." he said with a small laugh._

_Vitani realised this was probably right but her mother was very insisted on blaming Simba for everything. She did say to them one day that 'she wouldn't rest until she extracts vengeance on Simba. She constantly tries to convince them that Scar was this wonderful lion that did nothing to deserve his unjustly fate. She's managed to convince Nuka but he'd do anything she says. She figured it won't be long before she does the same to Kovu, considering Scar named him as his heir. But she's not so easily convinced._

_"You're probably right about that." she said._

_"Well if you're worried about getting in trouble I can leave-"_

_"No." Vitani said cutting him off. "You don't have to do that. If you want I can help you chase after that butterfly again?" she suggested, hoping he would say yes._

_"Sure." he said with a wide smile. The two cubs then proceeded to look for it and that day turned out to be quite the opposite to what Vitani had expected. She didn't know then, but that was the start of something that would eventually lead to his death. _

* * *

_Back in the Present..._

Vitani was drawn out of that memory as she was interrupted in her thoughts by the appearance of Kiara and Kovu. As she glanced at them she noticed how particularly happy they were together. Seeing them makes her wonder if she could've been that happy with Kopa if he was still alive. Maybe they could've have been as happy as his sister and her brother. She stood up from the rock she was on and went to leave. This attracted the attention of Kovu and Kiara who went over to talk to her.

"Hey Vitani." Kiara called out.

"Hey." she said, turning around to face them. Kiara noticed how unusual she'd been lately, in fact so had her parents this morning. Both of them seemed normal but she couldn't shake the feeling that they had something playing on their minds.

"Vitani are you ok?" Kiara asked, surprising Vitani a little bit.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she questioned.

"I know you took the death of our mother hard Vitani and I'm worried about you." Kovu said, concerned.

"Well you don't need to be I'm fine. It's been four months Kovu I'm over it." she said. They didn't ask her anything else and she took that as her cue to leave. As she left Kiara and Kovu stared after her, not sure whether they should be concerned about her or not. Out of all the outlanders Vitani seems to be distant from the rest of the pride.

"That's my sister for you, tough and stubborn as anything." Kovu sighed. "Our mothers training did that to her."

"I think seeing you with me is making her feel slightly lonely. She doesn't really talk to any of the others apart from you now and then." Kiara said and Kovu agreed with her. He knew all about the pain she'd been feeling for three years, seeing them together probably makes it hard for her. "You know I really hope she finds someone someday. She deserves to be happy." said Kiara before she and Kovu both followed after her.

* * *

That same day, in the lush jungle where Mheetu and the two young lions, Ayari and Koko lived Ayari, was keeping to himself and Mheetu only noticed when Ayari refused to eat part of the kill they'd caught earlier. Koko was stuffing his face and didn't really care but Mheetu was worried about the young lion. He knows that dream he's been having has really affected him.

"Are you not hungry Ayari?" Mheetu asked.

"Not today." he said.

"More for me." Koko said, happily scrapping a piece of meat away from a bone. "This is a first, Ayari not talking or eating, I could get used to this."

"Koko enough." Mheetu frowned. "I think you've had enough. Go and occupy yourself." he ordered.

"What? how am I supposed to occupy myself?" Koko questioned, looking rather annoyed.

"I don't care just leave us alone for a couple of minutes." he said. Koko groaned, taking a piece of meat with him, before walking off into the bushes. Once he was gone, Mheetu turned back to a rather solemn looking Ayari, wondering what was wrong. From the day he'd found him he's never once seen him like this.

"You didn't need to do that." Ayari said.

"Yes I did. I want to know what's wrong with you kid." Mheetu said.

"Nothing." Ayari sighed.

"You don't seriously expect me to believe that do you?"

Ayari hesitated for a bit before asking Mheetu something he's never asked before.

"What happened the day you found me?" he asked and Mheetu had more than expected him to ask that sooner or later. It was a day he can't forget and a day he probably won't ever forget. "I need to know." he said.

Mheetu took a deep breath before answering.

"Well I was walking through the Pride Lands with Koko. I'd taken him under my wing after his parents died. We followed the Zuberi river when Koko told me he'd spotted something in the water. When I saw what he was looking at I realised it was a young cub, you." he explained. "I'm still amazed you managed to survive." he smiled. "Anyway you were just floating above the water so I went in and pulled you to shore. Thankfully you were still breathing but you did have a nasty bump on your head. After a few minutes you slowly begun to open your eyes and I was so relieved."

"Yeah, you've told me that part." Ayari said, smiling for the first time that day.

"After you woke up you seemed to be ok apart from that nasty bump on the back of your head. I tried asking you what had happened and where you'd come from but you couldn't remember anything, even your name. It was hard trying to figure out what happened because you couldn't remember anything but I knew that bump on your head had something to do with it. It must've been quite hard to make you lose your memories like that. I couldn't just leave you though, so I took you in also, nursing you back to health. I decided to name you Ayari because it means rogue. Seeing as you didn't know where you came from and were on your own, it seemed like a fitting name for you." he laughed, remembering Ayari's reaction when he'd given him that name. "You didn't like it at first but you soon warmed up to it."

"Yeah." Ayari said, his face returning to that solemn look Mheetu had seen on him previously. "Mheetu you've been like a father to me and I wouldn't change it for the world, but I want to know who I really am. Ever since I started having those dreams it feels like a piece of me is missing and I need to find out what it is. I need to find out where I came from." he said, looking very serious about it.

"I understand that Ayari and don't get me wrong, I'd love to see you do that but you might not like what you find." he sighed, looking very concerned.

"I realise that could be the case but I need to try." he pleaded. Despite his reservations Mheetu knew he had a right to find out who he was. Ever since he was a cub he's brought so much light into his life, light that had disappeared during Scar's reign over the Pride Lands. After being forced out of his home he never thought he'd be happy again and that all changed when he found Ayari. Ayari, the lion he's come to see as his own son. But he's not a little cub anymore, he's grown stronger over the years and he realises he can't keep him here any longer. He never thought he'd live to see the day Ayari leaves but he knows it's the right thing to do.

"If that's how you feel kid I can't stop you. If you really want to find out who you are you should go for it. But just remember if you ever need me I'll always be here for you." he said.

"I know you will. I'll leave tomorrow." he said and that almost brought a tear to Mheetu's eye.

"Well I suggest you start in the Pride Lands, seeing as that's where we found you." Mheetu suggested and Ayari frowned.

"But it's a two day journey from here." Ayari mentioned.

"Yes but if there's anything that might jog your memory it'll be worth it."

"I guess." he sighed.

Meanwhile, just a few metres away, Koko stood hidden from them. He'd overheard the conversation and once he'd heard Ayari was leaving, he couldn't be happier. He was overjoyed in fact, knowing that with him gone, he'll finally get all attention from Mheetu.

* * *

Back in the Pride Lands in a section of the elephant graveyard the lion Jitu and Zira were about to address his pride of lions and lioness on their plan to get revenge on Simba. All lions present had been wronged by Simba and his pride in some way and how Jitu had managed to find them was a mystery to Zira but still, she couldn't argue with the numbers.

"Do you believe this plan will work?" Zira questioned her former mate.

"Considering I've had years to think about, I'm confident it will. I'm not Scar Zira, I'm not foolish enough to make the same mistakes that he did." Jitu grinned, confidently. Zira growled and turned away as Jitu went to address his pride.

Jitu roared, gaining their attention. They all looked towards him and Zira as he begun to explain their plan to them.

"Now that I've got your attention, it is time we strike at the very heart of Simba's pride. All of you would like to see that pride fall and I know just how to make that happen. In two days time we will attack Pride Rock and take the princess captive. You all know Simba values the life of his daughter above is own, more importantly because she's his heir." he explained, glancing to Zira quickly.

"What exactly are you proposing?" asked a lioness. "The princess isn't of much use to us."

"Isn't of much use?" Zira said, sounding appalled. "She is the heir to throne of Pride Rock, without her Simba has no heir and without an heir he can't pass on the throne when he dies." she explained, looking forward to that part already. Suddenly the lioness had nothing to complain about. It was simple, kill off Simba's heirs and you have no one left with a claim to the throne. Without a claim no one can stop them from taking over when Simba dies. These thoughts had run through Zira's mind the day she planned to kill Simba's son. But of course that plan had failed and she was still wreathing about it.

"So are we taking her captive or killing her?" asked another lion.

"Both." Jitu replied. "Once we have her, we can concentrate on Simba's other heir." the lions and lionesses glanced between themselves, slightly confused.

"Simba has another heir?" questioned the same lion.

"Not one that he knows of. But we must kill both if I am to take Pride Rock from Simba." Jitu said. "Do not worry I've had many years to think about this, my friends we will extract revenge on Simba then take Pride Rock for ourselves!" he roared.

The rest of the lions roared in agreement, including Zira. She had, after all, had some input into his well conceived plan. Like everyone else there, she could not wait for her second chance at revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lion King: The Secret Prince  
****Chapter 3**

Two days passed allowing another perfect morning to settle in at Pride Rock. After deciding to tell Kiara the truth about her brother both Simba and Nala have avoided the subject, unable to find the right moment. That morning however, they both decided it was time. Simba had asked the lionesses to go on an early morning hunt because it would be better for Kiara if no one was around. They knew what was going on, they had after all, witnessed the events of that day but Simba had forbidden anyone to mention it to Kiara. Knowing that, they all obeyed, heading out before the princess woke. The only one still there was Kovu and when they'd asked to see Kiara that morning he pretended not to follow, only to listen in on their conversation by keeping hidden, just a few metres away from where they stood. Thier behavior had puzzled her for days and this was only adding to her confusion. They had never asked to see her like this before so she was naturally concerned. The looks on their faces further added to her worry. They looked hesitant, scared even.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Kiara asked, looking between her parents, waiting for one of them to speak. Simba sighed before looking up at his daughter.

"Kiara we're going to tell you something we should have told you a long time ago. Please try and understand why we didn't after we tell you." Simba said.

"The reason we kept this from you is because we couldn't lose you as well." Nala said.

"As well?" Kiara frowned, puzzled as to what was going on. It took a while for her to get a response but Simba soon spoke up.

"Kiara you were not our only cub. Before you were born we'd had a son, you're older brother." he revealed to a stunned Kiara. "His name was Kopa." he revealed. He refused to speak for a while, giving Kiara time to take in what he'd just said. Her face was expressionless, giving them no indication of how she was taking in this huge revelation.

"He was such a beautiful cub, he brought so much light into the pride and he always brought a smile to the face of every lioness. He didn't deserve the fate he got." Nala said, taking over. The memory of her son still fresh in her mind, like he'd been there just yesterday. A smiling, happy little cub who would've have been such a great king.

"Why, why did you never tell me?" Kiara questioned, not knowing what to think right now.

"Kiara your brother died a month before you were born." Nala explained, adding to Kiara's distress over this. She didn't seem to realize that by telling her this both Simba and Nala were going through the same amount of pain she was.

"I let him out of my sight for one day and we lost him, lost him to Zira." Simba said, the memories becoming slightly painful. He did, after all blame himself and he's still blaming himself to this day. Who else could be blamed for what happened anyway? he was his father, but his duty as king got in the way and just like that Kopa was gone.

A few metres away a shocked Kovu couldn't believe this is what they were telling her. He never thought he'd hear that name again, Kopa's that is. He'd been there that day, the day his mother flung the young cub into the Zuberi River. It had been partly his fault anyway. Vitani had told him not to follow her again but he just couldn't help himself. He wasn't sure if Simba knew what he'd been doing there that day but still, remembering back to the times he was with Kopa he agreed with Nala. He didn't deserve the fate he got. He turned back, listening on as Simba continued with the revelation.

"Kiara, the real reason I banished Zira and her followers to the outlands wasn't because they were followers of Scar. While that was a part of it the real reason was because Zira killed your brother. She couldn't move past the hatred she had for me and she wanted revenge for Scars death. She wanted to make me suffer and that was by taking away the most precious thing to me." he explained, the pain becoming too unbearable.

Kiara couldn't move, couldn't say anything, all she could do was stare at her parents. They both looked equally saddened by having to recount this and the more they said the more Kiara understood the events that had transpired four months ago. She could tell there had been something more behind it all and now she knew what that was.

"I know I might've seemed protective of you when you were young but that was only because I couldn't lose you. Loosing your brother made me suffer like Zira wanted me too. I couldn't go through it again." he managed to say.

Kiara didn't know what to think. She has a brother, she had a brother but he died and they never told her about it? They kept it from her for years, why? She had a right to know what happened and no one, not even the other pride members told her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded, seeing as that question still hadn't been answered.

"We couldn't. We didn't want you to know what happened because it was too painful. After you were born it brought so much hope back, hope that had disappeared the moment we lost your brother. It was for your own safety Kiara, please understand that." Nala begged, solemnly.

"But I had right to know about my own brother!" she yelled, tears erupting from her eyes. Words could not describe how hurt she felt right now. She had a brother and she hadn't known for three years. Despite not knowing him she was already beginning to mourn him and mourn the fact that she never got to spend time with him.

"Kiara-" Nala pleaded.

"No! I can't believe you kept this from me." she cried. She backed away slowly before running off, crying.

"Kiara!" Simba said, going after her but Nala stopped him.

"Simba leave her. She needs time to come to terms with it on her own." Nala said and as much as he wanted to go after her and personally apologize to his daughter, he knew Nala was right. "This was always going to happen when we told her." she said. Simba sighed and walked back over to her. Recounting this had been painful for all of them, so it was best just to let her be for now. When she was ready she would talk but not now, Simba knew that.

After watching Kiara leave, upset Kovu contemplated going after her too but he knew that wasn't a good idea, considering his involvement in her brother's death. When the time was right he would reveal it to her. He just hoped he'd have enough courage to do it when the time came.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the western border of the Pride Lands the young lion Ayari had just crossed over into the most beautiful land he'd ever seen. He'd been travelling for two days since he left Mheetu and Koko and he had to admit it was a journey well spent. As he walked through the grass he couldn't help but admire this rich, green paradise. Birds sung in the tree's around him, some flying happily above his head. A cool breeze, carrying several leaves brushed past him. _Wow, _he thought._ Mheetu wasn't kidding about this place. _He laughed happily to himself as he continued walking.

The smile on his face soon faded as he heard his stomach grumble. He was starving, he hadn't had anything to eat since yesterday morning. Looking around he couldn't see anything he could hunt and that only made his grumbling stomach worse. However, as he went to carry on he caught sight of something just up ahead. He focused his eyes and recognised the figure as a warthog. By the looks of it, it was alone, just standing out in the open. Hunger took over and Ayari took advantage of the warthogs unawareness.

He stalked the creature, keeping low and coming right up behind it. He'd surely get this one, the warthog was defenceless against him. He readied himself before pouncing out of the grass and right towards the warthog. The warthog soon looked up, noticing a huge dark shadow raining down on him. He saw a lion heading towards him and yelled in fright. He ran away and Ayari ran after him, his speed being fuelled by a desperate need for food.

"Timon, Timon!" the warthog yelled out. A small meerkat soon poked his head out of a small bush and yelled when he saw what was chasing the warthog. All three creatures kept running but Ayari soon found himself slowing down. The quick burst of energy he'd received had run out and both the warthog and meerkat were now disappearing from view. He pushed on but couldn't find either the warthog or the meerkat. That was until he turned and noticed them standing right behind him. The meerkat had his arms crossed and he didn't look very happy. Ayari had just tried to eat them so it wasn't surprising but what surprised him more was that they didn't even look scared of him now.

"What are you trying to do Simba, scare us to death?" the meerkat wondered, not happy, not happy at all.

"Who's Simba?" Ayari asked, frowning. He'd never heard that name before. This meerkat must have him confused with some other lion.

The meerkat relaxed his face as he looked at the warthog beside him then back at the lion. That's funny, he could have sworn this lion was Simba. He studied him more carefully and realised he'd been mistaken, but that familiar sense still lingered. The meerkat and his companion shook it off and resumed their frightened expressions.

"It's ok you don't have to run. I'm not going to eat you." Ayari said with a comforting smile. Even though he was starving, he could hold out a little longer. The two in front of him intrigued him. He'd never seen a meerkat and a warthog together before. He thought meerkats lived underground most of the time and the warthogs he'd seen (and subsequently eaten) had been in groups, not alone.

"Sure you're a lion." said the meerkat.

"Seriously I'm not." he assured them.

"Who are you?" the meerkat asked, still a little cautious.

"My names Ayari. I've been travelling for two days to get here so I'm sorry I went after you." he said, turning to the warthog. "I haven't eaten in a while and hunger just got the better of me."

"It's ok, it wouldn't be the first time after all. Names Timon and my buddy here is Pumbaa." he said gesturing to the warthog who nodded, kindly at him. Timon soon decided this lion was nothing to worry about, the kid actually seemed quite friendly.

"Where you from kid, you a rogue?" Timon questioned, jumping up onto Pumbaa and sitting in the usual position behind his head.

Ayari laughed slightly and said "You could say that, but I used to live with two other lions before coming here." he told them.

"Why are you here?" Pumbaa asked and Ayari didn't hesitate to tell them. This is the first proper conversation he's had in two days so it'll do his sanity good to talk it out with these two.

"I'm here to find out where I came from. I don't have any memory of my life before my friends found me, here in the Pride Lands. I'm actually trying to make my way to the Zuberi River, you two wouldn't happen to know where that is would you?" he wondered, looking hopeful. He could do with a little company even if that company was a meerkat and a warthog.

Timon whispered something to Pumbaa and thought about it for a second. He looked back up at the young lion and said "Of course we know where the Zuberi River is. Come on we'll take you. Maybe you'll find a bite to eat along the way, as long as it's not us though." Timon warned, very serious about that.

Ayari laughed and followed after the two. "You have my word." he said, walking along side them.

* * *

Afternoon slowly begun to settle at Pride Rock. Kiara was in the den, still reeling over the revelation that she'd had a brother. A brother she never knew about until this morning. After arriving back from their hunt, the lionesses were told not to bother Kiara and all of them were intent on doing just that after hearing her cries echoing throughout the den. The silence during that time had been deafening, but when she heard a loud roar coming from outside her ears pricked up. She ran outside but was stopped by a murderous looking lionesses who crossed her path. Kiara backed off not recognising the lioness at all.

"Look what I've found." she said. "Jitu will be pleased with me." she cackled but she soon she was knocked aside by Vitani. She hit the hard rock with a loud thump and slumped to the floor. Kiara looked back at Vitani wondering what on earth was going on. The panicked look on Vitani's face told her whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"We're being attacked." Vitani informed her. Kiara's eyes widened in shock. She ran outside the den to see several lions she didn't know in a scuffle with members of her pride. "Kiara you need to get out of here. They've come for you." Vitani advised but Kiara was going nowhere.

"What, why do they want me?" she questioned in disbelief.

"We don't know, their leader didn't exactly inform us. He attacked your father after coming onto Pride Rock and the last time I saw them he had the advantage." she informed her but when she looked back Kiara was gone, already making her way into the midst of the battle. Vitani soon spotted her running through the clump of lions and lionesses.

"Kiara!" she yelled running after her, however a dark shadow soon came over her.

"Going somewhere?" asked a male lion. Vitani stopped but the lion was soon taken care of by Kovu who encouraged his sister to go after Kiara. If there was anyone he trusted to take care of her it would be Vitani. Without hesitating Vitani resumed her chase and caught sight of her again.

"Kiara, Kiara stop!" she yelled but Kiara couldn't hear her amongst the roars erupting around them. She groaned and picked up her speed.

Kiara kept running, dodging every obstacle in her way. Whoever they were they seemed to be too preoccupied to even notice she was running through them. She finally caught sight of her father but he was busy dealing with a huge brown furred lion with a shaggy black mane.

"Father!" she called out, attracting the attention of both Simba and his opponent.

"Kiara run!" Simba ordered swiping the other lion across the face. "You have to go, now!"

"No I can help." she protested, keeping an eye out for any threats.

"Kiara you need to get out of here." and Kiara turned around to find Vitani right behind her. The lioness was unharmed looking unafraid of the battle going on around them.

"Kiara go with Vitani, I can't risk them getting you!" Simba shouted over at them, his opponent momentarily stunned. "Vitani please protect her." he instructed before the lion was on him again. Shock took over and Kiara couldn't move. Vitani however, was intent on obeying Simba's order.

"Kiara come on we're going to have to run out the back." Vitani said, nudging Kiara and dragging her back to reality. Kiara refocused and as much as she wanted to stay and help she quickly followed Vitani and they both went unnoticed as they ran down the back of Pride Rock and into the tall grass.

With Kiara safe Simba returned his attention back to the lion attacking his pride. So far, no one on either side had been killed. He couldn't even see anyone drastically injured. He barely had time to contemplate the reasoning behind this before he was attacked by the lion known as Jitu.

* * *

Both Kiara and Vitani ran down the back of Pride Rock, getting as far away as they could. That fact that they'd been unnoticed boded well for them.

"We should've stayed." Kiara stated, worried about her pride and her parents. This attack had caught them completely off guard.

"There's no way we could've stayed when you were the one they were after. You heard your father, we can't let them get you." Vitani said, but she liked her stubbornness. Kiara was so much like her brother.

"I don't care, I can't just run away and let the rest of the pride risk their lives for me."

"Kiara you're the heir to Pride Rock, everyone's willing to risk their lives for you, even me." she admitted. She'd been unable to protect Kopa all those years ago, she wasn't going to fail his sister as well. "Come on we need to get as far away as we can." she said. "The sooner we do the sooner we can find-" but she was cut off suddenly.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked an unsettling female voice. Both Vitani and Kiara stopped the moment they heard it. Whoever it was, was in front of them, hiding in the grass. "You don't really think I'm just going to let you escape do you?" asked the voice again. For Vitani there was something achingly familiar about it.

"Who are you?" she demanded, standing protectively in front of Kiara.

"You don't know? surely you'd recognise the voice of your own mother Vitani." the lioness growled.

Vitani and Kiara's eyes widened in disbelief as Zira emerged from the grass. No that's not possible, she thought. She'd watched her tumble over the gorge four months ago. She was dead, so how is she alive? It's not her, it can't be. Both Vitani and Kiara could not believe their eyes and for the first time in months Kiara began to remember what fear felt like. She was glad to have her strong minded sister-in-law with her but even she looked afraid.

"No, that's not possible." Vitani said in disbelief. Zira cackled as she approached her daughter. "You're dead." she repeated with a frown, but she was beginning to think she was just repeating it for the sake of he own denial. But if Zira was here, she had to be apart of this attack, Vitani noted.

"That's what you thought, what you all thought." she laughed, evilly. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Vitani, but you understand why I can't let you leave?"

While Zira spoke, Kiara turned around to discover some more lions coming up behind them. She turned back to Vitani who was frozen with disbelief.

"Vitani!" she yelled gesturing to the lions behind them. Vitani shock her head and snapped out of it. She'd worry about this attack and her how mother came back from the dead later.

"I can't let you stop us." Vitani growled. She pounced onto her mother knocking her onto the ground and driving her head into a small rock behind. Zira was powerless as the dark encroached on her vision. "Kiara," she said, jumping off her unconscious mother.

Without hesitation Kiara followed quickly after Vitani, both running as fast as their legs would carry them. Kiara glanced at Vitani and saw a look of immense confusion across her face. Confusion was probably an understatement though. This pride full of murderous lions and lionesses had caught them completely off guard and for some reason they were after Kiara. Then all of a sudden Zira, who they all thought dead appears, looking very much alive. Something was going on and neither of them could make sense of it at the moment.

* * *

Zira's eyes slowly opened but her vision was blurry. A lion was standing over her and from his dark fur she knew it was Jitu. As her vision cleared she stood up, her head aching from where it had hit the small rock.

"Nice of you to join us." Jitu said, but there was no anger in his tone. Zira looked at him and saw a satisfied grin upon his face. It was almost dark now and Zira was surprised to find they were both still standing outside of Pride Rock. "I take it that was Vitani's work?" when Zira didn't answer Jitu laughed. "Like mother like daughter."

"She is nothing like me!" Zira snapped. "She has betrayed me too many times to resemble a daughter of mine. You on the other hand she resembles perfectly."

"Indeed." Jitu said. His cockiness was beginning to irritate her. She growled at him but Jitu was unfazed by it. "I thought you'd like to know we've gained control of Pride Rock. Simba and his pride surrendered shortly after I discovered the princess was gone. While this attack didn't go exactly as planned I can find away to work around it." he notified her, as calm as ever. "We carry on as normal."

"Simba would never surrender to lions like us." she said, slightly surprised by this.

"I have my ways Zira." he informed her, walking back towards Pride Rock. "We've forced them into the den and I've ordered some of my lions to guard them carefully." he said.

Zira growled as she followed after him. She quickly glanced behind her, thinking back to Vitani. When the time comes she'll make sure she never has the opportunity to betray her again.

They walked back up onto Pride Rock to see some of Jitu's lions just lounging around. They didn't even look the slightest bit exhausted after what they'd been through. It annoyed her how Jitu's relaxed mood seems to have been passed throughout his pride. They walked round to the den where one lioness and two lions stood, blocking the entrance and the only escape route for the ones inside. Simba and Nala stood at the front, along with Kovu. All three were glad Vitani had managed to get Kiara to safety but it didn't stop them worrying about the days to come.

Kovu was still astounded Simba had surrendered to this lion. Even now they could just attack, so why is he letting them keep them captive like this?

While Jitu went to speak to them Zira kept hidden, wanting to reveal herself at their most distressing moment.

"Comfortable Simba?" Jitu questioned but Simba refused to answer. "I'll take that as a no." Jitu laughed and he decided to get straight to the point. "Where's your daughter Simba?" silence yet again. "I won't stop until I find her and when I do-."

"You will never find her!" Kovu roared cutting him off. "You don't know my sister." he said.

"I suppose I don't. But luckily I have a lioness that does. Vitani may be good but not when I have her own mother on my side." he laughed and it was then that Zira came forward. Simba, Nala and Kovu both stared at her in shock. Nala gasped, unable to believe what her eyes were seeing. Kovu's reaction was the same as Vitani's. That's impossible, she died, he'd watched it.

"It's been a too long, Simba, Nala." Zira snarled. "Kovu," she said, pleased to see distress in his face.

"Zira?" Simba said, in disbelief.

"No, that's not possible." Kovu said. "You're dead, I watched you tumble over that cliff!" he yelled.

"Yes you did. I would have died as well if it weren't for your father here." Zira said, meaning to say that. "Oh sorry did I just say that?" she said sarcastically. Both Zira and Jitu grinned evilly as a stunned Kovu tried to comprehend what was going on. "Kovu, meet your father." and Kovu glanced toward the lion, unable to utter a single word.

Simba could see the resemblance now and understood why this lion had reminded him of Kovu and Vitani for that matter. He was Zira's first mate, Kovu and Vitani's father. It made sense that they were together now.

"No..." Kovu trailed off.

"So my son I wouldn't put too much faith in Vitani's skills." Jitu said, stepping right up to a speechless Kovu. "As for you," he said moving over to Simba. "If you attack we will kill you all. So if you want to see your precious daughter again Simba I suggest you think twice before planning an attack." a gleeful smile soon appeared on Jitu's face as he stepped away. "I'm running things now Simba and there's nothing you or your precious daughter can do to stop me!" little did he know how wrong he was about that. As he spoke the great kings had already sorted that out, planning to lead Kiara and Vitani to the one lion who could stop everything.

He turned to some lions behind him, a group of four. "You four, track down the princess, do not think about coming back until you find her, _alive_." he emphasised. "Oh and don't kill her either I want the pleasure of doing that myself." he ordered. The four lions nodded before departing swiftly from Pride Rock, Jitu already awaiting their return.

"No!" Simba roared, stricken.

"Yes, it's time you felt what it's like to truly suffer. You have after all caused the death of one of mine and forced the rest of my family to grow up in the drought stricken outlands. But then again it wouldn't be the first time you lost a child would it Simba?" Jitu taunted. Simba's eyes widened, how could he possibly no about that? but the answer was staring him straight in the face, Zira. She was never going to stop. Just when he thinks it's over something like this happens right out of the blue, when he's least prepared.

* * *

Unaware of the events taking place at Pride Rock, Timon, Pumbaa and Ayari, peacefully walked towards the Zuberi river. Ayari had finally managed to catch a bite to eat and it had been great to finally satisfy his hunger. On the way there they walked past Rafiki's Baobab tree. Ayari had noticed it and had marvelled at the majesty it displayed. Of course, when Timon mentioned that a 'crazy old monkey' lived there it only added to his astonishment. He hadn't even spent a day in the Pride Lands and he was already mesmerized by it.

As they passed, Rafiki himself was tending to his own business when he'd heard them. He too was also unaware of what was going on back at Pride Rock. He'd recognised the voices of Timon and Pumbaa first and went out to see them. He climbed atop one of his tree branches and dangled below by his tail. It was then that he noticed the two companions were not alone. A lion, most likely an adolescent male was with them. This immediately excited Rafiki. He'd never seen this lion before and yet there was something recognizable about him. That golden fur and neat, maroon mane reminded him of another lion. If Rafiki didn't know any better he'd mistake this lion for Simba. But luckily for the wise mandrill he did know better. But that didn't stop him from wondering why this lion could be mistaken for the king.

* * *

The moment Ayari heard running water, he realised they'd reached the Zuberi River. It was still light enough for him to be able to see his reflection in the clear water below.

"Well here it is kid, the start of the Zuberi River." Timon informed him. Ayari stepped forward and looked to his right, down stream.

"Where does it go?" he asked.

"Straight down to the waterfall connecting it to the gorge." Timon said. Ayari glanced around. The edges of the river were covered with all sorts of plant life and rocks. He could hear dozens of crickets too, making it that true watery scene. He then glanced behind him at the lush green grass. Timon and Pumbaa stood there while he walked around them, studying every inch of the place. Ayari soon stretched a faint smile.

"I've been here before." he told them, running back over to the river's edge. "It was probably a long time ago but I know I've been here." he repeated, walking back and forth along the edge of the water. He recognised this place from the dream he's been having, he was sure this was the place. He looked back at Timon and Pumbaa to see them looking very solemn all of a sudden. "What's wrong?" he asked them.

"Nothing just this place doesn't exactly hold great memories for us. We knew a young lion cub that died here." Timon revealed and Ayari listened on. "He was the son of the king of the Pride Lands. That's Simba by the way, the one I thought you were." he said. "We're friends you know and when his son died, it affected us all." Timon explained.

"Oh I'm sorry." Ayari said, not realising the coincidence.

"It's fine, it was a long time ago anyway." Timon said, shrugging it off. He looked back round at Ayari and asked "Hey kid, has anyone ever told you, you look a lot like Simba?"

"Uh no. I've never left my companions before now so no one's really had the chance too." he replied, a little stunned by the question. Why would he ask that? he thought.

"Oh ok. Well good luck kid, I hope you find what you're looking for." Timon said, not dwelling on the subject any further. Whoever this lion was there's no way it could be him, Kopa's dead and has been for three years.

"Thanks." Ayari said.

"We'll see you around some time." Timon said, and Pumbaa turned, running off into the night. Ayari watched the two leave still puzzled by the day he'd had with them. A lion friends with a meerkat and a warthog, that's something he'd never heard of before. But as he thought that, he found himself contradicting his own statement. While he'd never heard of it before he couldn't help but feel as if, a long time ago it wasn't so strange to him.

Sighing, Ayari turned back to the river and could not believe what the Pride Lands was doing to him. Who knows, he thought, maybe this could have been my home. Looking up at the night sky he decided to find a place to settle down for the night. It was late so he'd carry on in the morning. Walking away, he came across Rafiki's tree again, settling himself down at its stump. He soon drifted off to sleep hoping his dreams would allow him to sleep peacefully tonight.

* * *

**Hey Guys sorry I haven't updated in a while, things have just been really hectic and I've hardly found anytime to write. This a long chapter so hopefully it makes up for the long absence :) I will be updating more regularly now so I hopefully it won't take me so long next time.**

**I've also updated the last scene of Chapter 2 so I suggest you read it because it'll help you understand more in the coming chapters.**

**Chapter Four coming 4th of January**

**Dreaming18**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Lion King: The Secret Prince  
****Chapter 4**

Ayari could already see the bright light creeping through is eyes as he woke. The moment his eyes began to focus he could see a dark figure standing over him. He yawned and the figure moved slightly. He couldn't make out who or what it was until his eyes finally focused. There, dangling in front of him was Rafiki. Ayari yelled out, leaning back and hitting his head on the tree trunk behind him.

"Hmm very peculiar." Rafiki said, in deep thought, not really caring that he'd scared the young lion. Ayari rubbed the top of his head with his paw and frowned at the mandrill. Rafiki soon proceeded to study the lion.

"Hey what are you doing?" Ayari questioned trying to dodge Rafiki's hands.

"Very peculiar indeed." Rafiki said, finally leaving him alone.

"What's peculiar?" Ayari wondered, but Rafiki didn't answer him. All he did was stare at him, trying to figure out why this lion bore such a resemblance to Simba.

"What is your name?" Rafiki asked, still wracking is brain for an answer. He'd received no answers from the great kings last night so for now, he was going to have to figure out this one by himself.

"It's Ayari and I take it your the crazy old monkey Timon was talking about." he said.

"Where have you come from?" Rafiki asked again, not really paying attention to what he'd just said. Ayari looked at the mandrill strangely, wondering why he was getting these questions all of a sudden.

"A jungle, two days journey from the western border of the Pride Lands." he told him.

Rafiki jumped down onto the ground and finally stood upright. He went right up to Ayari's face, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Why are you here?" he demanded to know and Ayari could see why he was called crazy.

"I'm here to find out what happened to me before I was found in the Zuberi river." he explained. "I have no memory of my life before I then." he revealed and Rafiki's frown deepened. Now he was very suspicious. He hoped he would receive some sort of message tonight because this is the first lion he's met that has truly puzzled him.

"Oh well Rafiki thinks you must've been hit on the head." he said, his deep expression changing to a more relaxed, humorous one.

"Yeah that's what-"

"Rafiki will try hitting you again, maybe that will work." Rafiki said, cutting him off. He picked up his customary stick and before Ayari could stop him he hit the young lion on the head with it.

"Ow!" he cried out again. He'd already had enough damage done to his head in his life, he didn't want to make it worse.

"Remember anything yet?" Rafiki asked.

"No!" Ayari yelled, rubbing the top of his head again. Timon wasn't kidding when he called this mandrill crazy.

"Oh well Rafiki tried." he concluded, climbing back up his Baobab tree and disappearing from view. Ayari stared at the place where Rafiki had recently been, unable to understand what had just happened.

* * *

When Kiara woke that morning she was less than surprised to see Vitani asleep outside. She'd resigned herself to keeping watch all night but it had been obvious she would fall asleep sooner or later. Confident that no one had followed them the two lionesses had found a small cave to take shelter in for the night. Before eventually falling asleep Kiara had been stricken with worry, unable to think about anything else. She was still worried, thinking about all the things that could've happened back at Pride Rock. She stood up and walked over to Vitani. She nudged her with her paw but Vitani didn't stir.

She nudged her again and this time shouted "Vitani!" Vitani woke, looking alert as ever.

"No need to shout Kiara." Vitani complained getting to her feet.

Vitani herself hadn't had the best of sleeps. She'd been up half the night , trying to figure out how her mother had survived her fall. She'd seen the water crash through the gorge and anyone who'd been in the midst of it would've surely died, so how is Zira still alive? But she knew one thing for sure. If Zira was involved in the attack at Pride Rock, it could only mean one thing.

"Come on we can't stay here." she said.

"Where exactly can we go, we can't just keep running. They'll find us and then what are we going to do?" Kiara questioned, still a little agitated over having to leave her pride last night.

"I don't know ok just give me time to figure things out." Vitani snapped, walking off.

"Where are you going?" Kiara asked, following after her.

"The Zuberi River, I'm thirsty." she said, without looking at her.

"Why don't we just go to the waterhole?" Kiara wondered.

"Because that's where they'll be expecting us to go." she answered and Kiara didn't say anything more. She knew learning that Zira had survived had deeply affected her so her mood was understandable. Kiara herself was still wondering how Zira had survived. Seeing her fall into the crushing water below, after refusing her help hadn't exactly done wonders for her mind either. Now, for them to learn that she had survived brought up a load of new questions that neither of them could answer.

They were both left to their thoughts, not uttering a word until they begun to near the Zuberi river. Kiara had been thinking about her parents and what they'd revealed to her yesterday morning. After reacting the way she did she wanted a chance to talk things over with them again and ask them more about her brother. But now she was beginning to wonder if that would even be possible. She sighed heavily, attracting Vitani's attention and prompting her to speak.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked, knowing that was probably a stupid question, considering what they'd both been through.

"I never got the chance to talk to my parents about-" she trailed off, trying to hold back the tears. "They told me something yesterday and I didn't get the chance to talk to them about it." she said.

"What did they tell you?" and Kiara didn't hesitate to tell her. Vitani was the only one she could talk to right now.

"They told me that I'd had a brother." she said. Vitani stopped and her eyes widened.

"They what?" she asked.

"They told me about my brother, Kopa and what Zira did to him." she revealed and Vitani's heart sank. They'd told her about Kopa? why, why after so long did they finally decide to tell her.

Kiara looked towards Vitani, wondering why she looked so shocked to hear that. She'd never expected to see this kind of behaviour from her.

"Vitani are you ok?" she asked, gaining her attention.

"I'm fine Kiara." she said, moving off once again. Kiara frowned, she knew she wasn't fine. That look didn't say fine, it said something was wrong so Kiara asked again.

"Kiara it's nothing now come on, the Zuberi river-"

"Don't try and change the subject." Kiara snapped and her persistence reminded Vitani of Kopa, yet again. She stopped and sighed. Should she tell her the truth? Simba and Nala had so why shouldn't she? The only ones that knew about her friendship with the prince were Zira and Kovu. At Pride Rock only Kovu had known so it was like her little secret. She glanced back at Kiara and Kopa's face instantly came to mind. She knew how alike they were so she knew she wouldn't stop until she got an answer.

"I knew your brother. He was my best friend." she revealed.

Kiara hadn't expected that. She slowly walked over to Vitani and asked "Did my parents-?"

"No, no one knew back then, not even my mother." she said. "But it had been my fault. I'd led her straight to him without even realising it."

Kiara could tell Vitani blamed herself, ironic considering her father did too. The way she saw it, it wasn't anyone's fault. Zira couldn't have been stopped even if they knew what was going to happen. They stood there in silence and seeing as she didn't get the chance to ask her parents this, she decided to ask Vitani instead.

"What was he like?" she asked and Vitani looked up at her. "I only found out about him yesterday so I want to know what he was like. You were his best friend so who better to tell me." she said.

Vitani, a bit surprised by this complied. "This might surprise you but you have no idea how much you remind me of him Kiara. He was as stubborn as ever but he always tried keep everyone happy." she said, a smile forming the moment she spoke.

"Well he obviously kept you happy. I don't think I've seen you smile like that in a while." Kiara laughed. Vitani wiped the smile away immediately the moment she heard rustling in the grass behind them. Kiara heard it too and her smile soon disappeared.

Vitani placed herself protectively in front of Kiara and tried to spot what it was. No doubt the lion that had attacked Pride Rock had sent others to track them down, regardless of what had happened there. He seemed intent on getting Kiara so he would give up that easily. Suddenly she spotted a figure, it was a male lion. Vitani moved towards him, keeping hidden.

"Vitani, wait." Kiara whispered.

"Stay there." she ordered, then without a second thought she leapt out of the grass, pouncing onto the lion. She pinned him to the floor and growled.

* * *

Back at Pride Rock, Jitu sat atop the throne gazing into the distance. _I could get used to this,_ he thought. As soon as those lions return with the princess he can concentrate on taking care of Simba's son. He knew gaining control of Pride Rock wasn't going to be easy, but the moment Simba knew Kiara was gone he surrendered. _What's his plan? _he wondered until he was interrupted by Zira approaching.

"Jitu," she said, sitting beside him. "It could take those lions of yours days to find them. I trained Vitani well, she'll know where to hide."

"They can't hide forever Zira." Jitu replied.

"Maybe but until they're found we should start thinking about his son." she said.

"There's no need until princess Kiara is within our bounds." he said. Zira groaned.

"But there's no point in killing her when he's still alive. As long as he lives Simba still has an heir." she noted.

"An heir he doesn't know of." he reminded her and Zira was getting irritated by him already.

"Yes but need I remind you-"

"Zira I know exactly what I'm doing. Once they return with his daughter we will deal with his son. Until then we stick to the plan." he said, knowing how annoyed she was about all this. After finding out he was still alive all she's thought about is getting a second chance to kill him. This is why her original plan didn't work, she doesn't think things through properly. "Don't even think about going off to find him by yourself Zira. I pulled you out of that river, I can easily put you back in." he threatened.

Zira growled and walked away, wishing he'd never even pulled her out in the first place.

* * *

_"Dad, dad wake up, you promised you'd take me to look at the sunrise this morning!" Kopa complained, shouting in his ear._

_"You did promise him Simba." Nala reminded him. Simba rolled over and saw his son frowning, not looking very happy._

_"Alright I know. I'm getting up." he told Kopa, yawning loudly. Kopa grinned and ran out of the den. Simba stood up and said "If he wakes up early tomorrow it's your turn to deal with him." and Nala grinned._

_He soon followed his son who was waiting, excitedly for him. He stared down at him for a second remembering that his birth had brought back so much hope and joy into the Pride Lands. After Scars terrible reign the birth of a new prince excited many, Rafiki had even said he was destined to be a great king someday._

_"Come on dad." he said, running off._

_"Alright, alright I'm coming." he laughed following after him. He kept running until Simba finally caught up with him at the top of Pride Rock. He could already see the amazed look on his face. He'd never seen the Pride Lands from here before..._

"Simba, Simba wake up!" and suddenly Simba found himself drawn out of that memory and back into the real world. Nala had woken him and she looked extremely worried.

"Kopa," he said.

"What?"

"He was here, we went-"

"Simba it was just a dream." she reminded him and Simba knew that but it had been the first dream he'd had about his son in a long time.

"I know but it was so real, he was so real." he said, wishing he could enter that dream again.

"Simba, it's your mother." Nala said, changing the subject. The second she said that, he pushed the dream to the back of his mind.

"What, what's wrong?" he asked, getting up. It was so crowded in here, there was hardly any space to move about. Some of the lionesses managed to move to the side, allowing Simba easy access to a weakened Sarabi. He went over to her immediately with Nala close behind.

She was sprawled out on the ground and her breathing was faint. It was obvious what had done this to her. Sarabi was old, older than many of the lionesses in this pride and without food she couldn't survive as long as the others.

"She's starving, we all are." Nala said and the rest of the lionesses couldn't hide their hunger. "We can't survive without food, especially your mother." Simba frowned and went over to the entrance. One of the lions on guard noticed him immediately and called for Jitu. He soon approached, looking as arrogant as ever.

"Ready to talk Simba-"

"We need food." he said, cutting him off.

"Food, now what makes you think I'd be inclined to give you that?" Jitu scoffed.

"Just enough to feed my pride." he said, completely ignoring Jitu's comment. Jitu frowned at him.

"Oh and what about you?" he asked.

"My pride is my first priority." he replied.

"Spoken like a true king." Jitu laughed, he turned to a lioness behind him and ordered her to stop eating part of the wildebeest leg she had. She brought it over placing it onto the ground beside Jitu. He slowly moved it over to Simba.

"That's not enough." he said.

"It's this or nothing. Without it your poor mother will surely die." he taunted. Simba frowned and took the wildebeest leg from Jitu. "Don't worry Simba, I'm not inclined to let your starve. Your no use to me dead." he laughed. Simba said nothing as he brought the leg over to his mother.

He wasn't going to stand for this, whatever Jitu had planned he was going to make sure it didn't work. He just hoped Kiara and Vitani kept out of his reach as well.

* * *

Ayari stared up at the angry looking lioness on top of him. He had no idea why she'd pounced on him like that. She came out of nowhere and before he had time to retaliate she already had him pinned to the ground. He stared into her deep, blue eyes and saw the intent to kill.

"Who are you?" she asked. "Tell me who sent you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ayari replied, angrily.

"Vitani!" and he looked to his right to see another lioness walking over to them. Her fur was much dark than the lioness on top of him. It was slightly golden while the other one's was pale. "Vitani let him go." she ordered.

"Kiara he could be one of them." she said.

"I told you have no idea what you're talking about." Ayari said, trying to get her off of him but she was strong for a lioness, stronger than any he'd ever met.

"Vitani I don't think he's going to hurt us." she said. Vitani looked at Kiara than back at Ayari. She calmed down, and got off of him, letting him get to his feet.

"Thanks." he said to Kiara. She was about to reply when she noticed the lions resemblance to her father. It stunned her for a moment and if Vitani hadn't have caught him she would have assumed he was her father. But as she studied him she realised that at a second glance there were some noticeable differences. His mane was darker and less neater than her fathers. His eyes were also blue but still, anyone who knew her father could mistake him for Simba. She wondered if Vitani could see it, but she was too busy frowning at him.

"What are you doing here?" Vitani asked. Ayari refused to answer. He hadn't even met her before and she was treating him like he was her enemy.

"Vitani!" Kiara scolded.

"What, I don't trust him." she said.

"I think if he was sent to kill me he'd have done it by now." she said and with that she stepped in front of Vitani and closer towards Ayari.

"Sorry about that. Our pride was recently attacked so we're both a little on edge. My names Kiara I'm the daughter of Simba." she introduced. "This is Vitani." she said, gesturing behind her. Ayari glanced over at her and she was still glaring at him. Whatever her problem was she didn't trust him and frankly he didn't trust her either.

"Simba, he's the king of the Pride Lands right?" and Kiara nodded for confirmation.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing around here?" Kiara asked.

"I'm here for something important." he told her. "I come from a jungle near the western border. Oh and my names Ayari by the way."

"Well Ayari, would you like any company?" she wondered.

"What?" Vitani yelled. "We're not staying with him." she said.

"Why not, we could use his help." she suggested, before turning back to Ayari.

"Help for what?" Ayari questioned.

"Kiara don't tell him-" Vitani said but as usual Kiara ignored her completely.

"We had to flee my pride after it was attacked. For some reason they were after me so my father ordered us to leave." she explained.

Vitani groaned. "Might as well tell him your life story now Kiara." she said, irritated.

"Vitani stop, he can help us."

"What makes you think he'll want to-"

"I want to." Ayari said, interrupting her. Both lionesses stared at him strangely, wondering if they'd heard him right.

"You do?" said Vitani is disbelief. "I thought you were here for something important."

"I am, but it can wait." he said, adamant to help them. Despite wanting to discover more about his own past, he couldn't just leave them after what they'd told him. Even though Vitani wasn't exactly civil towards him Kiara was and what kind of lion would that make him if he refused to help them in their time of need? But it wasn't just that, for some reason he felt compelled to help her.

"You really want to help us?" Kiara asked, amazed that this lion she'd just met had easily accepted.

"Yes." he said, even though none of them knew exactly how they were going to help the ones stuck at Pride Rock. But three's better than two and it'll help having a male on their side.

"Thank you. Don't worry we'll repay you by helping you with whatever you came here for." Kiara promised.

"We will?" questioned Vitani, stunned at her sudden promise.

"It's fine but if I'm going to help you you'll have to tell me more about what happened." Ayari said and before Vitani could protest Kiara begun to explain everything to him.

* * *

Later that night, Rafiki sat peacefully in his tree. He was crushing the fruit he used for his paintings when all of a sudden he noticed a bird flying towards his tree. He moved over to the edge and as the bird got closer he recognised it as Simba's majordomo, Zazu. Zazu landed frantically inside Rafiki's tree, startling the old mandrill.

"Oh Rafiki I'm so glad you're here." he said.

"Zazu what is the matter?" Rafiki asked.

"I'd been out on one of my long patrols and when I returned I discovered Pride Rock had been taken over by some unfamiliar lions. There were too many for me to count." he explained.

"What about the Pride?"

"They're alive but being held captive. As soon as I discovered this I came straight to you Rafiki." he said.

Rafiki was stunned to hear this. He turned away, wondering why the great kings had not warned him of such darkness. He started mumbling to himself, wondering what could be done about this. Suddenly the wind picked up and the spirit of Mufasa spoke to Rafiki about the current situation. Zazu just stood there, watching while Rafiki conversed with the wind.

"That's no excuse Mufasa. Why was Rafiki not warned of such danger?" he questioned, angrily. "What is Rafiki supposed to do to help them now?" Mufasa's spirit turned away from Rafiki and rustled some leaves on the other side of the tree. Rafiki approached them, knowing full well what was under there. Those leaves were covering a long forgotten painting he'd done a long time ago. Mufasa kept rustling the leaves until Rafiki pulled them away.

Underneath was a small, smudged painting of a lion cub. That lion cub was Kopa. After he'd died Rafiki had smudged it away, seeing as the painting held no significance.

"He was destined to be a great king one day." he lamented, staring solemnly at the picture. Mufasa soon spoke to Rafiki again and the mandrill's eyes widened.

"What?" he asked again. "Mufasa how is that possible, he is the only one who can help?" and Mufasa confirmed it. "But he's dead Mufasa he has been for a long time now." he said and when Mufasa spoke to him Rafiki's eyes widened even more. "He's not dead, he survived his fall into the Zuberi river?" he repeated, glancing at the picture again. "But if he's been alive all this time why has he never returned and how is Rafiki supposed to find him?" he questioned. Mufasa gave him one last clue before leaving, that clue being he already has found him.

The moment Mufasa disappeared, Rafiki took in this new information. How could Rafiki have found him already? he hasn't left this tree in over three days and not a single...suddenly Rafiki thought of the lion he'd met this morning.

"No, it can't be." he whispered to himself. But it made sense, why would Mufasa tell him he's already found him if that lion wasn't him. Also it answers the question as to why he's never returned. That lion had lost his memory and if that lion was Kopa it would also explain why he resembled Simba. A wide grin soon appeared on Rafiki's face and he let out joyous, maniacal laughter.

He went over and grabbed the pot of fruit he'd been crushing and brought it over to where Kopa's old picture was, still laughing.

"Rafiki, what's going on?" Zazu asked, but he was too busy laughing to hear.

He dipped his fingers in, laughing as he went over Kopa's old picture. When he was done he added a mane around his head, laughing uncontrollably.

"He's alive."

* * *

**Chapter 5 Coming 5th of January **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Lion King: The Secret Prince  
****Chapter 5**

Zazu watched aimlessly as Rafiki scurried around his tree, gathering up all sorts of different things. The hornbill had no idea what was going on, only that Rafiki seemed to be happy about something. Rafiki, after learning from Mufasa that Kopa was alive made the decision to find him and assist him in aiding Pride Rock. He picked up his stick and was ready to set out when he remembered Zazu was still there.

"Rafiki, may I ask what's going on?" Zazu said, flying closer towards him.

"Zazu, Rafiki needs you to do something." he said. "There is a pride, not too far from here, they can help. You must find them." he stressed.

"Where is this pride?" Zazu asked.

"They live in a tropical paradise just east of Rafiki's home." he informed him. "You must find them and tell them that Simba is in need of their help." he instructed.

"Of course." Zazu said, getting ready to take flight. "What about you Rafiki, where are you going?" he wondered.

Rafiki laughed before saying "To find the only one who can put an end to this." Zazu nodded and without uttering another word he took to the sky, determined to find this pride Rafiki spoke of. After watching Zazu fly off into the distance, Rafiki soon departed from his tree. Vowing to not stop looking until he found Kopa, the only one who could restore peace to the Pride Lands once again.

* * *

"I can't sleep." said Kiara. After having explained everything about the attack to Ayari, Vitani had suggested they find somewhere to settle down for the night. She'd drifted off to sleep a while ago, leaving Kiara and Ayari to talk without her constant interruptions. However, the worry she'd previously felt had come flooding back, making her unable to settle herself down.

"You're worried about your pride, it's understandable." Ayari said, giving her a comforting smile.

"I just wish I could do something you know. My families back there and all I'm doing is running further and further away. I appreciate what Vitani's done for me but she just doesn't understand how I feel about this." she said, finding it incredibly easy to talk to him.

Ayari glanced at the sleeping lioness before returning his gaze to Kiara.

"If you don't mind me asking, why is she so protective of you?"

"It's a long story." she sighed. "But I think she thinks that by protecting me she can make up for not being able to protect my brother." she explained.

"Your brother?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I had an older brother but he died before I was born. Vitani was very close to him and she blames herself for what happened."

"Oh I'm sorry." he said, remembering back to what Timon had told him the night he'd arrived at the Zuberi river.

"No it's fine. What about you? you never told us your reason for coming here." she asked, wanting to desperately change the subject and talk about someone else for a change.

"It's not important." Ayari said, quickly, turning away.

"Well it must be important to you or you wouldn't have come here." Kiara noted, trying to make conversation. He looked back at her and contemplated how best to tell her.

"You love your parents right?" he questioned.

"Of course, why would you ask that?" she wondered, slightly confused.

"I've never known mine." he revealed with a sigh. "I don't even know where I come from. My earliest memory is waking up in cave surrounded by my two friends. They found me floating in the Zuberi River and I couldn't remember a single thing. " he explained. Kiara could see the distressed look on his face when he was describing it to her and she felt incredibly remorseful. She wouldn't wish that type of life on anyone.

"So you're here to discover you past?" and he nodded for confirmation, resting his head on top of his paws.

"Yeah but so far I haven't remembered anything." and Kiara could tell how disappointed he was.

"Don't worry, after all this is over I promise I'll help you." she vowed, beginning to settle herself down.

"Thank you." Ayari smiled and it wasn't long before both he and Kiara finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_"Come on we've nearly got it!" shouted the young lioness beside him._

_"See I told you we would." he said, spotting the brightly coloured butterfly in front of him. Both cubs stopped as the butterfly landed on a strand of grass. "On three," he said and the lioness beside him nodded, keeping absolutely still. "One, two-" but before he even got to three she leapt out of the grass, pouncing onto the butterfly._

_He soon caught up with her to see that the butterfly was nowhere in sight._

_"I'd caught it, it was right here." she insisted, glancing around her._

_"See Tani, you should've waited until I said three." he said._

_"Whatever." she scoffed, clearly not happy about losing that butterfly yet again..._

Ayari woke, breathing heavily. It was still night, but the star lit sky helped calm him as he admired it's beauty. Once his breathing slowed he glanced up at Vitani, his eyes suddenly widening. She had a small tuft of fur across her head, reaching just below her eyes. The young lioness in his dreams had also had one very similar to Vitani's.

He repeated her name in his head along with the name he'd given the cub in his dreams. Realization soon hit when he noticed her name could easily be shorted to 'Tani'. But no, it can't be her, it can't be. He can't just go off of one dream and make assumptions like that.

"It's not her Ayari." he whispered to himself. "There are plenty of lionesses with fur like that. Just because she does doesn't mean it's her." and once again he soon settled down, adamant on keeping this to himself.

* * *

"Ayari wake up!" he heard someone yell. Ayari slowly opened his eyes and heard someone urging him. "Ayari!" they shouted. His eyes focused and he got to his feet.

"Alright, alright." he said, realising it was Vitani ordering him to wake up. She was standing in front of Kiara, growling at the grass beside them. He was about to ask what the matter was when he realised what Vitani was growling at. He heard scuffling all around them and went to stand behind Kiara. He listened on, trying to pick up even the slightest hint of who they could be. "Male lions." he said. "Four of them."

"What, how can you tell?" Vitani asked.

"Because females have lighter movements." he revealed, feeling them get closer. Vitani, realised that made sense and believed him. Kiara stood behind them both, listening to the noise going on around them. "Don't suppose you know who they are?" he asked Vitani.

"They've probably been sent to find us by the one who attacked Pride Rock." she said.

"How did they find us?" Kiara asked but neither Vitani or Ayari had an answer to that right now.

"It's doesn't matter. What matters is that they did and we're going to have to deal with it." Vitani told her, bracing herself for an attack. It was good that she did because at that moment four lions emerged out of the grass. Two came towards Vitani and the other to Ayari. He growled at them, stepping closer towards Kiara. Vitani did the same, neither taking their eyes off these brutal looking lions.

"Look what we've found boys." said the lion, closest to Ayari. "Princess Kiara." he said. "I'm sorry but you're going to have to come with us."

"She's not going anywhere!" Ayari roared, pouncing onto the lion, knocking him to the ground. with that Vitani took on the ones facing her, both of them working hard to keep them away from Kiara. Ayari tried to go for his opponents neck but was pushed away from him by the lions partner.

Ayari soon found himself pinned to the ground but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He had, after all been in fights like this frequently, especially concerning food and territory with other males. Not only that, but his hunting skills also provided him with lethal techniques he could utilize in battle. Using his back legs his kicked the lions stomach, pushing him off. He got to his feet quickly and then pounced onto the lion. He restrained him, digging his claws into the lions legs before he bit down on his throat. The lion let out an agonising roar as Ayari severed his wind wipe. He soon fell silent and Ayari moved off him, refocusing on his first opponent. He looked over at Vitani to see her doing just fine.

The two lions had surrounded her but with her mother's training she was more than prepared for this. Both lions went for her at exactly the same time and she dodged them by ducking her head, causing the lions to crash into each other. They shock themselves off but Vitani had already used their distraction to her advantage. She knocked one aside, separating him from his partner. With the other knocked out she pounced onto the one in front of her, paws crushing down on his throat. Ayari was amazed at her skills and had to admit she was a good fighter.

Looking around he realised his first opponent was gone but more importantly, so was Kiara. She's moved off to keep herself out of the way when the lion intercepted her. She backed off as he advanced.

"You know I've been ordered not to kill you but I'm struggling to resist the temptation." he laughed, evilly.

"Get away from her!" Ayari roared knocking the lion away from Kiara. They rolled about in the grass, clawing and biting at each other's throats. Meanwhile, Vitani had succeeded in suffocating both her opponents and after realising both Ayari and Kiara were gone, she went off to assist him.

"Kiara!" she called, gaining the attention of the young lioness. She immediately noticed Ayari in a struggle with lion and went to help him. But before she even got close the lion swiped Ayari across the face, knocking him off his feet. With that, the lion turned and ran in the direction of Pride Rock, Ayari unable to stop him.

"Ayari!" both Kiara and Vitani called out, running over to him as he got to his feet.

"He got away." he snarled, unfazed by the lions attack. "Where'd you think he's going?" he asked, turning to Vitani.

"Back to whoever sent him I imagine." she said. "We need to keep moving." she ordered, turning to leave.

"Whoa wait up a minute." Ayari protested, Vitani stopped and looked back at him. "I agree but can't we at least catch some breakfast first." he suggested.

"He's right Vitani, I'm starving." Kiara said. Vitani rolled her eyes and had no choice but to agree. A little hunting might do her good after that fight, she was certainly in a competitive mood right now so why not?

"Fine, let's go." she said, moving off. Kiara an Ayari followed after her, Ayari still keeping any eye out just encase any more lions happened to be around.

"Thanks." Kiara said, keeping close to him.

"For what?"

"Oh I don't know maybe for saving my life back there." she said in a sarcastic tone.

He grinned and said "No problem princess. I'm used to it anyway. Living out in the wilderness you have to learn how to survive." and Kiara stared up at him, admiration in her eyes. She was amazed, she'd never seen a lion move like him before. He was fearless when he took on those lions, something she wished she could learn to be.

* * *

It wasn't until the early hours of the afternoon, that they eventually came across a small herd of wildebeest. All three lions moved carefully as they neared the edge of the heard. Vitani had her eyes on a small calf nearby and was intending to go for it.

"You two stay here. I'm going after that calf." she whispered, gesturing to the small creature to her left.

"You'll never get it." Ayari said and Vitani frowned at him.

"Oh really?" she said a bit astounded by his sudden opinion.

"It's too close to the herd. The only way you'll get it is if you manage to single it out from the others and even that's a long shot because the adults are protective of their young." he explained, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"He has a point Vitani." Kiara said, siding with him yet again.

Vitani ignored her. "I appreciate the advice but I think I know more about hunting than you do." she said, spitefully.

"Fine but you still won't get it." he assured her and Vitani's frowned deepened. She was determined to prove him wrong. Kiara just stood there, watching them, getting a bit of entertainment out of it. It wasn't long before Vitani was off, sprinting towards the calf. But at the same time, so was Ayari, running towards one of the adults.

Their appearance caused chaos among the herd but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Vitani on the other hand was struggling. She was just inches away from the calf but two, nearby adults sprinted over protecting the calf on both sides. This blocked Vitani out and she had no choice but to let it go. Angry that she'd been proven right, Vitani begun to make her way back to the others when she noticed Ayari, running across the field.

He was chasing after an adult, running along its right side. He was forcing further and further away from its herd. Then, just like that he pounced on top of it, sinking his teeth into its neck. The wildebeest struggled against his bite, but he managed to force it to the ground, staying on top of it until he was sure the beast was dead.

"Show off." Vitani muttered, walking back over to Kiara.

Ayari quickly dragged the kill over to them, noticing the annoyed look across Vitani's face. He dropped the kill and said "See, I told you so." to Vitani. She frowned and looked away.

"Wow Ayari, that was incredible!" Kiara said, still in awe of his skills. Vitani glared at her and she changed her comment to "It was ok, I guess. I wish I could hunt as well as you. My first attempt was kind of interrupted."

"I wouldn't mind teaching you. I've had years of practice so it's natural for me." he said.

"Really, you wouldn't?" she asked, a little surprised.

"Of course not." he said and they both heard Vitani groan. "You have a problem with that?" he asked, getting irrated by her constant interruptions.

"No, of course not." Vitani said, imitating him. She came over and bit into the wildebeest, feeling Ayari's eyes burning into her. Both he and Kiara soon joined in satisfying their hunger.

* * *

As Jitu rested atop the throne of Pride Rock a lioness on look out noticed one of their lions striding towards Pride Rock. She notified Jitu of his appearance and the heavy lion stood up, as the lion climbed back up towards him. Realising he was one of the lions he'd sent to track down Kiara, he wasn't happy he'd come back without Kiara in tow.

"I thought I told you not to bother coming back unless you had the princess with you!" Jitu roared, angrily. This soon attracted the attention of Zira who placed herself on the scene. But she wasn't the only one, attracted by Jitu's roar. Simba had overheard it and listened on from inside the den.

"I know sire but the others, they were killed. I barely got away myself." he explained, bowing his head before Jitu.

Jitu laughed and said "Two lionesses managed to kill three males, are you a complete imbecile?" he questioned rhetorically.

"Sire I speak the truth but the princess and her companion were not alone. There was a male with him." he informed him, praying Jitu wouldn't rip his throat out. He's seen him do that before and it wasn't a pretty sight.

Jitu's eyes widened and he relaxed his face. "A male, who?" he asked, surprised to hear this.

"I'm not sure sire but-" he hesitated, glancing towards the den. "He sort of looked like Simba." and the moment he said that a grin begun to form on Jitu's face. That could only mean one thing.

"Oh really?" he laughed. "There is only one lion I know who could look like him." he growled. He looked back towards the lion and said "You have done well to inform me of this."

"Thank you Sire." thanked the lion before quickly, moving away.

Zira frowned as she approached Jitu. "It's him Jitu." she said. "It must be."

"Why would he come to the Pride Lands?" Jitu pondered, completely ignoring what Zira had just said.

"It doesn't matter. We should strike them both now while he's here." she suggested, her bloodthirsty nature taking over.

Again, Jitu ignored her. "No, not now." he said and Zira's patience was running out. Why does he insist on waiting? "But I do believe we can use this to our advantage." he laughed, evilly.

Simba, who just overheard their conversation, stared at the space in front of him, eyes widened. He had no idea what to make of that and he could only wonder as to why Zira and Jitu were interested in a lion who looks similar to himself.

* * *

After satisfying their stomachs with a good meal, Ayari, Vitani and Kiara were walking through the grass and up a low hill. Ayari was walking in front, keeping away from Vitani who he knew, clearly didn't like him.

"I'm finding it very hard to understand why you don't trust him Vitani." Kiara complained, wishing Vitani could see things from her point of view. "He saved my life." she said.

"So you keep saying." she grunted.

"He doesn't deserve to be treated like that Vitani, he hasn't exactly had the best life you know." she revealed.

"Well, feel free to enlighten me Kiara." she said, spitefully. She was intrigued to know how growing up in the outlands with a murderous mother, could be beaten.

"He has no memory of his life before he was found here." she said. "He doesn't even know his parents or where he came from. How would you like to grow up not knowing all that?" she questioned. "The reason he was at the Zuberi River yesterday was because that's where he was found, he was trying to see if he could remember something." she revealed.

The moment Kiara mentioned the Zuberi River, Vitani stopped.

"What?" Kiara asked, seeing the shock on Vitani's face.

"The Zuberi River?" and Kiara nodded, confirming it. "That didn't seem like a coincidence to you?" she asked and Kiara looked at her bizarrely.

"No, should it?" she doubted.

"Considering my mother threw your brother into it, yes it should." and both lionesses looked towards Ayari, unable to comprehend this sudden revelation.

While they were discussing that, Ayari noticed a small tree to his left. It was old and withered now, with only a couple dry leaves attached to it. But as he gazed at the dying tree, he was drawn into a long suppressed memory...

_"Ready or not here I come!" shouted Tani. He ran through the grass, giggling until he came across this small tree. "I'm going to find you, you know." she teased and he could hear her getting closer._

_Giggling he ran over to the lush, green tree and hid behind its trunk. He stood on his hind legs, so she wouldn't be able to spot him easily. She soon emerged from the grass, glancing around the small clearing._

_"I know you're here." she said, eyeing up the tree. He glanced around and saw her slowly approaching it. She moved to the right of the tree so he quickly moved round to the other side. Thinking she hadn't seen him, he turned round, ready to run off, only to find she was sitting there waiting for him. Their noses touched as he collided with her._

_"Found you." she laughed, pouncing on him._

_"Hey, Tani." he said as the two cubs begun to roll around, playfully. They both laughed as they tried to pin each other down. Tani eventually won out, pinning him against the floor._

_"Pinned ya." she giggled. He was about to retaliate when they both heard a loud, deafening roar from behind._

_"That's my dad." he sighed. "He's probably looking for me." he said. Tani sprung off him and hid in the nearby grass. "Tani, wait!" he called but she didn't reply. Disappointed, he went off to meet his father..._

Then, just like that Ayari was pulled from that memory, a memory he didn't recognise. Shocked at what this new had revealed, he glanced back at Vitani, really beginning to see how she could be the cub from his dreams. But, his rational side took over and he adamantly refused to believe she was the one.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a tropical paradise not too far east from the Pride Lands, a fully grown male lion lounged on a rock, asleep. His fur was the colour of golden brown and his mane, bore a slightly darker shade to his fur. He rolled over, opening his eyes a little. While he did he noticed someone standing over him, he opened his eyes fully and yelled, falling off of his rock.

"Get up Tojo." said a pale coloured lioness, with a curly tuft of fur atop her head.

"No apology for nearly scaring me half to death?" said Tojo, annoyed. The lioness rolled her eyes at him. _Unbelievable_, she thought.

"Nope." she said. "Now get up we have a visitor."

"Visitor, yeah right. We never get visitors." he said, still laying on the ground.

"Tojo get up or I'll drag you up." she threatened.

"Alright, alright." he groaned. "Still, wouldn't mind seeing you drag me up Tama." that had been the last straw.

"Ok that's it." she concluded and just as he got to his feet she pounced on him, pinning him to the floor. He didn't look at all bothered by it and smiled up at her alluringly.

"Well, isn't this a compromising position?" he teased and she growled at him. She's had to put up with this for nearly five years and frankly she wonders why she didn't do it sooner.

"I'll say it again shall I? We have a visitor and he needs to speak with you urgently." she said, slowly getting off him. She begun to walk away as he got up.

"You know, you're so attractive when you're angry." he admired.

"Shut up!" she snapped and he laughed before running over to join her. They walked side by side as she led him to where this visitor was waiting. As they walked through the lively jungle, a lion and lioness soon appeared, rolling past them. Tama and Tojo stopped just in time, watching the two adolescents play at their feet.

"Boga, Babu, I've warned you about this." Tojo said, attracting the attention of the two, cream coloured lions. "I said if you want to fight do it somewhere else."

"Oh yeah, sorry Tojo." Babu apologised, getting up off his sister. They both scurried off allowing Tama and Tojo to keep walking.

"I swear they will end up killing each other one day." he sighed. "Sabini and Mega just don't seem to care that their kids could rip each other's throats out." he complained, remembering all the times he's had to separate them from each other, while Sabini and Mega just looked on.

"Well Babu has fully matured, you should let him leave and start his own pride." Tama suggested.

"Oh believe me I'm seriously considering it." he told her, wishing he'd done that months ago. The sooner the kid leaves the sooner he can get out of his childish mind set.

"To be honest we need the room. Chumvi and Kula seem to be getting rather friendly lately. You never know we could have a couple of new cubs before the end of the year." Tama informed him with a smile.

"You're joking right?" he scoffed and Tama shook her head. Great, just what he needs, more kids trying to kill each other. They soon came to a clearing in the jungle, one that overlooked a waterfall on the other side of the cliff. Near the edge sat another lion with light brown fur and a scruffy, dark brown mane. As usual he looked depressed, not surprising them at all. "Now there's a shocker, he's actually decided to move from his usual spot today." Tojo murmured.

"Talking about Afua like that won't help him." Tama scolded as they continued on.

"I'm tired of helping him Tama. Malka's been dead for nearly a year now and he still talks to me like it's my fault." he moaned.

"He lost his father Tojo, what do you expect?" Tama questioned, frowning at him disapprovingly. They carried on until Tama eventually lead him to where their visitor was waiting. This visitor happened to be a very exhausted Zazu.

"This is him, a hornbill?" he questioned in disbelief. Tama nodded and Tojo coughed, gaining Zazu's attention. The hornbill could barely keep himself upright. He'd flown all night to get here and his wings felt like they were going to fall off then and there.

Zazu noticed the two lions and asked "Am I to assume you are the leader of this pride?"

"Yes I am." Tojo confirmed, unable to shake this familiar feeling he was getting from the hornbill. He could swear he'd seen him before.

"I've have an urgent message for you." Zazu informed him.

"What is it?" Tojo asked, trying to figure out where he'd seen this hornbill before.

"Simba is in need of your help."

* * *

**Chapter 6 Coming 8th January **


	6. Chapter 6

**The Lion King: The Secret Prince  
****Chapter 6**

Tojo and Tama stared at Zazu, both in complete shock. They never thought they'd ever hear that name again. Tojo, stared down at the floor, his mind trying to comprehend what Zazu had just told him. The hornbill glanced between the two lions, baffled at their reaction. Little did he know that he'd met both these lions before, while Mufasa still reined over the Pride Lands.

"Simba," Tojo gasped, still in shock.

"Yes, an unfortunate event has befallen Pride Rock and-"

"Simba," Tojo said again, interrupting Zazu. Zazu nodded, a little confused at his behaviour. Suddenly, Tojo begun to recount his time in the Pride Lands, remembering back to when he'd been friends with Simba. It all seemed like a lifetime ago now but it was still fresh in his mind, like it had only been yesterday.

He and his family had come to the Pride Lands when he was only a cub. He'd been friends with Simba but when Mufasa died and Scar took over, he and his family had to move away for their own safety. Just when they feared they'd never be able to find such a beautiful place again, a mandrill that went by the name of Rafiki, told them of this tropical paradise, a place that would be safe for them to live out the rest of their days. Tojo and his family had been the first of many that took refuge in this jungle, for many others also had to flee. A young Tama had also come across it, including the families of Chumvi and Kula. A couple of weeks later the young Sabini and Mega had also joined, seeing this place as a safe haven from Scar's tyrannic rule. The last one to arrive at the tropical paradise had been Malka, who's mother hadn't been able to make it. But they all shared a bond, a bond that was like family.

When those cubs had fully matured and their parents had passed on, they lived together in harmony, free from the danger of the Pride Lands. Most of them forgot about their past, but not Tojo. He missed his friends and constantly worried about them every day. Joy soon came to the pride with the birth of a young Afua, the son of Malka and his late mate. They were all pretty content with their lives, living in this peaceful paradise. Word soon got out that Simba had returned to the throne and the Pride Lands was once again safe. They were all overjoyed to hear that Simba had returned, however, the only one who decided to return to the Pride Lands was Malka. He'd taken his young son along with him and they didn't return for a couple of months. Tojo wished he'd gone with them, to have seen his friends again but after being appointed their leader, he couldn't just walk out on them.

So Malka and his son travelled alone, leaving the others behind. A couple of months later, when they'd eventually returned, Malka informed them of a great tragedy that had taken place. Simba had lost his only son, young prince Kopa. Afua had been friends with the young prince but after he'd died Malka thought it best they return. Upon hearing this, Tojo adamantly refused to go back, disregarding the protests of others, such as Tama. She knew how Tojo felt, it was clear when they'd talk about their time in the Pride Lands. He felt ashamed that he hadn't been there for his friend and he's forced himself to live with it ever since. To this day not one of them has ever made a reappearance in the Pride Lands. So to hear that Simba is in need of their help forces them to confront their most regretful mistake.

"We must journey to the Pride Lands immediately." Zazu stressed.

Tama stepped closer towards Tojo and said "Tojo, we can't refuse this." and she spoke calmly as to not to sound too pushy.

"Tama, I can't." Tojo replied, but his mind was telling him otherwise.

"Tojo they're our friends." she said. "We can't just refuse to help them because you can't get over the fact that you chose not to return. Remember all the times Simba was there for you, Nala too. She was my best friend and I haven't seen her in nearly five years!" she yelled, trying to desperately get through to him. "Tojo, please." she pleaded, her voice more softer now.

Tojo groaned and paced up and down. Tama was right and he hated that she was. He was going against everything he stood for but the memories of his childhood with Simba were ones that he cherished. He's had enough time to wallow in self pity, it's time he snapped out of it and assisted the friend who needed his help. He stopped pacing and looked up at the sky.

"Moja, Tatu, Mia, Tano, Sita, Saba!" he called and just like that, six, small bluebirds burst from the trees. Three male and three female birds flew down towards Tojo, keeping themselves at eye level.

"You called Tojo?" they all said in unison.

"Yes, I need all of you to deliver a message to the others. Tell them to meet me here immediately." he instructed.

"Why?" they asked.

"Because we're going to the Pride Lands." he said and all of them obeyed, splitting off into different directions. He turned back round to Tama and smiled cunningly at her. She returned it, shaking her head at him and rolling her eyes. "Zazu!" Tojo called, finally remembering the hornbills name. "I'm going to need you to tell me exactly what's going on."

"Oh, of course." Zazu said, a bit astounded that this lion knew his name. But while Tojo had been pondering his decision Zazu had managed to recall these two lions, now understanding why they were the ones Rafiki had wanted him to find.

* * *

Back in the Pride Lands, sunset was beginning to close in. Kiara, Vitani and Ayari had not come across anymore trouble, so they were satisfied they could rest safely for the night.

"We should rest here for now." Ayari suggested and Kiara tried to hide her relief. "I'll keep watch." he volunteered, walking off and sitting down a couple of metres away from where Kiara sat.

Vitani also went to rest but before her body touched the ground, she noticed Kiara giving her a very stern look.

"What?" she questioned.

"Go and talk to him." she said, gesturing to Ayari up ahead. Vitani looked towards him and sighed. With Kiara, it was best just to do what she said, she was the future queen after all.

"Fine." she said, walking over to him, leaving Kiara looking very pleased with herself.

Vitani sat silently beside him, unsure of how to start. While she studied him, she couldn't deny his resemblance to Simba.

"Thanks for protecting Kiara earlier." she said, finally breaking the awkward silence between them. "Without you, we probably wouldn't have survived that." and she knew that was true. Kiara doesn't really know how to fight and against three males she wouldn't have had much of a chance either. Having him there had prevented them both from dying.

"No problem." he replied, still a little cautious. He returned his gaze to the space in front, once again going silent.

"Kiara told me about the reason you're here." she revealed. "I can't imagine growing up not knowing all that." she said, sounding generally sincere.

"I couldn't just leave you. Like you said, against those four males you wouldn't have stood a chance." he said, turning towards her. He realised it wouldn't be long before Kiara shared his story with her so he didn't really mind that she knew.

"I know, but to put off something like that to help us, you must be incredibly selfless."

"I guess." he said, a small smile appearing. "But it's fine I haven't known who I am for most of life. Waiting a little longer, doesn't really bother me." and he spoke the truth.

"But you must want to know?" she questioned, unable to understand how he could put off something like that.

"Of course I want to know." he sighed. They were venturing into dangerous territory here. "I'm never going to stop wanting to know but the truth is there are bigger problems out there and compared to them, mine isn't so important." despite what he'd said Vitani didn't really believe him. While she was thankful of his presence she knew he was afraid, afraid of discovering something he wouldn't like. Why else would he put it off?

"I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you." she said, going to leave. "I've had a lot of bad things happen in my life and I guess I find it hard to trust someone I've never met."

"It's ok." he said, with a smile. "I haven't exactly been great towards you either. You know you are a great hunter, you just need to block out all that negativity."

She grinned at him and went to leave again, but just as she did they both soon heard rustling in the grass. They became alert, standing defensively beside one another.

"Can you tell what it is?" she asked.

"It's not a lion." he said, unfamiliar with the movements. Soon enough though, the creature revealed itself.

"Ok, ok, would you please leave Rafiki alone now, he can't see a thing!" and from the grass emerged Rafiki, swatting away some fireflies that had surrounded his face. Ayari's jaw dropped and he groaned.

"You have got to be kidding me." he said, exasperated. He wasn't exactly thrilled to see him again.

"Rafiki?" Vitani questioned, gaining his attention.

"You know him?" Ayari scoffed.

"Yeah, he's Simba's advisor." she explained.

"Oh, you, Rafiki remembers you." Rafiki said, with a small laugh. Ayari rolled his eyes but then the fireflies caught his gaze.

"Wait, fireflies..." and he trailed off, as another long forgotten memory resurfaced...

* * *

_"I told you dad I was just with a friend." he explained to an unknown male lion, walking beside him._

_"Friend or not you shouldn't have been out this late. I've told you to always be back before sunset." scolded the fatherly voice. "It's not safe for you to be out here at night."_

_"You won't tell me why though." he muttered but his father still heard. "All you keep saying is that I need to stay safe and be careful, but you never actually tell me why." he complained._

_The lion sighed and said "There are just some things you're too young to understand."_

_"Whatever." he said, keeping his head low. Suddenly he looked up and spotted a small light up ahead. Wanting to know what it was he ran up ahead until he reached the strange light. He went to touch it with his paw and the moment he did it flew away. Realising what it was, he followed it._

_"Will you please slow down." called his father, running after him. He followed after the light and as he did, more of them appeared. He stopped, gazing at them with awe. He laughed when they all settled on his nose._

_"Look dad." he said, once the lion caught up with him. He laughed again, jogging the flies. They all flew off, lighting up the sky above him. He'd never seen anything so pretty before._

_"Come on, let's go." said his father, picking him up by the scruff of his neck._

_"Hey!" he protested but it was no use._

_"Enough, it's late and your mothers been worried sick about you."_

* * *

Just like that, he was returned to reality. Vitani had noticed the startled look on his face when he saw those fireflies and she became immediately concerned. Rafiki had also noticed but after all, it was no mystery to him who this lion was. Vitani was about to ask if he was ok when Kiara came running over. Noticing the commotion, it didn't take her long to realise who was there.

"Rafiki!" she called out, standing in-between Vitani and Ayari.

"Princess, Rafiki is glad to see you are ok." he said, being supported by his stick.

"Do you know what's happened to Pride Rock?" she wondered.

"Yes, do not worry, Rafiki brings good news." and all three of them were glad to hear that. "The pride is fine but they are being held captive. Rafiki has sent Zazu to find a group of lions that can help." he explained. "When they arrive we will go from there."

Kiara gave a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you Rafiki." she said. This had been the first piece of good news she'd received since fleeing her home. But Rafiki brought hope and things were looking up. Looking toward Ayari, she figured she better introduce him. "Oh Rafiki, this is Ayari, Ayari this is Rafiki he's-"

"Your fathers advisor." he said and she was surprised he already knew. But a quick glance to Vitani gave her, her answer. "There's no need to introduce us, we've already met." Ayari revealed, remembering back to the strange time they'd shared.

"You have?" Kiara asked, looking at Rafiki. He nodded.

"Rafiki remembers this lion. He was very peculiar." Rafiki confirmed and Ayari rolled his eyes.

"That's all he went on about. He wouldn't stop touching me and going on about how something was _very peculiar_." he imitated.

"Yes, Rafiki tried hitting him on the head to see if he could help him remember something. Didn't work though." he said, laughing hysterically.

"Ok." Kiara said, a little amused by it all.

"Come on princess, there is something Rafiki needs to discuss with you." Rafiki said. Kiara went off with him immediately leaving Vitani and Ayari alone. This gave her the perfect opportunity to inquire about what had happened with him earlier.

"Care to tell me why you looked so spaced out a minute ago?" she asked.

"What? oh that, it was nothing." he denied but she didn't believe him. He went to leave when she called him back with something unexpected.

"You remembered something didn't you?" and he stopped, not facing her.

"It was nothing." he said again. "All I remembered was me with some lion I called dad and that I ran after some fireflies." he sighed. He walked off, clearly disappointed by the memory. It was now Vitani's turn to look a little taken aback. Her heartbeat begun to rise as she remembered how Kopa had been fascinated with fireflies.

* * *

_It was night in the Pride Lands and all the stars were out. Vitani lay there in the grass beside Kopa, gazing up at them. He seemed fixated by them and she didn't quite understand why._

_"Why are you staring at the stars like that?" she asked._

_"Well my dad told me about the great kings of the past." he told her._

_"The what?" she asked again, a little confused._

_"You know, the previous kings of the Pride Lands. He told me there are certain stars that represent each king and that one day, after I've ruled I will join them." he said, looking excited about that prospect. _

_"Ok, well," she said returning her gaze to the stars. "Why is that one moving?" and suddenly Kopa had spotted the moving star too. Only it wasn't star, it was a firefly._

_"It's because it's a firefly." he giggled, running after it. "Come on Tani!" he said, calling for her over his shoulder. She got up and ran after him, spotting many more on her way. The prince and his friend played with them, watching them light up the sky. He'd even caught some in his mouth and when he smiled at her his whole mouth filled with light. She laughed and he eventually let them go. They continued playing, swatting at them and taking turns to pounce on them._

_"Hey Tani, do you like being with me?" Kopa asked, catching her off guard. She stopped playing with the fireflies and turned to face him. "I mean even though you're not supposed to."_

_Vitani pondered this for a second before answering. "I guess I do. You are my only friend after all." she said and that brought a smile to his face. She liked seeing him smile, it made her happy to see him happy. "Do you like being with me?" she asked. "Even though you're lying to your dad."_

_"Yeah I do." he said, smiling happily at her. They stared at each other for awhile until they were distracted by someone approaching._

_"Kopa, Kopa where are you?" Simba called. Vitani's expression turned to fright and she quickly ran off to hide in the grass. Kopa groaned and went to meet his father. Vitani watched as Kopa approached Simba, carefully keeping hidden._

_"Hey dad." he said. Simba smiled and nuzzled his son gently._

_"There you are, what are you doing out here so late?" he questioned. "I was worried."_

_"Oh I was just with a friend but they left." he explained._

_"Good because you shouldn't be out at this time of night." Simba said. "Come on lets go." and he went to leave, urging Kopa to follow him. Before he left he glanced back at where Vitani was hiding. Unable to see her, he soon followed after his father. The moment they were gone she decided she should also head back, preferably before her mother notices and starts asking questions..._

Ayari glanced back at Vitani and saw the speechless look across her face. She looked very confused about something. But confused was an understatement. She was horrified but he didn't need to know that.

"Are you ok?" he asked, anxiously.

"Oh yeah I'm fine." she lied, forcing a fake smile. He didn't quite believe her but all the same, he reluctantly went over to join Kiara and Rafiki. As she stood there she could not believe what her mind was telling her.

"No, it's not him." she told herself. "He died three years ago, it's not him Vitani." she repeated and with that, she went over to the others, pushing all thoughts about Kopa to the back of her mind.

* * *

Back at Pride Rock, the mood was not so lively. Most of Jitu's lions were fast asleep, lying on their backs like nothing was wrong. While he watched the sunset he noticed how particularly quiet it was, perhaps too quiet. The silence was soon broken the moment he spotted a dark figure sprinting away from Pride Rock. That figure happened to be Kovu, who'd found a way to escape the den. He'd gone out the back, finding the same hole Kiara had used a couple of months previously.

Jitu growled before giving off a ferocious roar. The lions and lioness around him woke with a start, even the members of Simba's pride had been wakened by his furious roar.

"Someone go after him!" he ordered, glaring at the lions next to him. They flinced when he turned their way, fear preventing them from moving. "Do I have to do everything myself?" he groaned.

"Jitu, it's no use. We should let him leave." said Zira as she approached him. He'd be a fool not to listen to her advise on this.

"He is of no use to me unless he's here Zira!"

"If you'd let me finish." she frowned. "Kovu will run to one lioness and one lioness only, princess Kiara." she informed him with a gleeful smile across her face. "Send your best tracker and I can guarantee he will lead them straight to her."

Realising she was right, Jitu stopped and looked into the distance. _Oh my boy, how foolish you are,_ he thought. Laughing, both he and Zira watched Kovu run towards the sunset, absorbing the advantage he'd just given them.

* * *

**Last scene Changed  
****Chapter 7 coming 12th January**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Lion King: The Secret Prince  
****Chapter 7**

The lions in Jitu's charge had only ever experienced the wrath of their leader. Anger was a common emotion they'd come across with him. He wasn't the sort of lion to let things go easily, they'd learnt that after he tore apart one lion who accidentally caused the death of one of his strongest fighters. After that no one dared to mess up any of his plans. They valued their lives greatly. So, after the lion Kovu escaped, they expected him to take his anger out on them. However, he looked as calm as the wind, not showing any sort of hostile emotion. You could say they were surprised, but that would be an understatement. They still felt quite uneasy seeing him like this and those who spoke to him, spoke with extreme caution.

"Sire, you sent for me?" spoke the same lion that he'd previously sent to track down Kiara.

"Yes, I have another task for you." Jitu said, calmly, not facing the lion. "You will track down my son and report back to me the moment you find him."

"Of course Sire." said the lion.

"Oh and I don't think I need to stress the importance of your mission. If I were you I wouldn't dare return unless you find something useful." Jitu said.

The lion gulped and said "Yes." with that the lion left Jitu's presence and ran from Pride Rock, actually glad to get away.

As Jitu watched the lion leave, Zira approached him.

"When I said send your best tracker, I didn't mean the one who'd previously failed you." she said, spitefully.

"You worry too much Zira. Besides he's probably one of the best trackers here. He found the princess after all." he reminded her.

"Yes and need I remind you how that turned out?" Jitu rolled his eyes and begun to walk away from her. "Where are you going?" she demanded.

"Kovu didn't escape out of the blue, at least not without informing Simba. " he said, walking towards the den. When he appeared most of the Pride Landers where deep inside the cave. Not one of them had spoken a word since he took control but that doesn't mean they haven't behind his back. "Simba!" he yelled but Simba didn't come forward.

Jitu groaned. "Fine, but I know you had something to do with this. Whatever your planning it's not going to work. As we speak one of my trackers is following Kovu and I can guarantee you we will find him. " no one responded, only frustrating him more. "I will find out what your planning Simba you can count on that." he snarled, walking away.

The moment he was out of earshot Nala spoke in a quiet tone, as to not disturb the lions keeping guard.

"Were we right to send Kovu?" she questioned, worryingly. "Simba, Zira knows his weaknesses and for all we know it could take him days to find Kiara."

"I know." Simba sighed, looking towards the distant sky. "But we have to trust him." he said.

"I do but I'm just trying to be realistic." she glanced at the other lionesses around her, most of them too weak to do anything. "We've been cooped up in here for days Simba. I don't know how much longer we can last." she noted.

Looking around he knew she was right, but they can't lose hope. He knows Kovu will find Kiara, and when he does they can finally take back Pride Rock. They'd just have to stay alive until then.

* * *

The sun soon rose the next day, bringing with it new hope for Pride Rock. Kiara and Vitani were still sound asleep and even Rafiki slept, grabbing his stick and pulling it close. Birds begun to sing around them as the sun lit up the surface. It was a peaceful sunrise but as they slept Ayari was woken by something.

His eyes shot open and he listened again. He heard the sound of a twig breaking and instantly knew they had company. He stood up, slowly and tried to pinpoint what it was. He soon heard scuffling in the grass around them and realised they were surrounded by nearly a dozen lions. He growled, letting whoever it was know there was a fully grown male here. He continued to growl as the scuffling got louder. All of a sudden someone emerged from the grass in front of him. A lion with golden brown fur and a slightly darker mane approached him.

"We're not here to cause trouble." said the lion. Ayari didn't answer but he soon noticed several others appear next to him. Four lionesses stood on his left and Four lions on his right. Ayari backed off, stepping closer to the others. "Easy, we're not a danger to you."

"You expect me to believe that?" Ayari scoffed, standing defensively in front of the others.

"No, but considering your outnumbered anyway, I don't see how you have any other choice."

Ayari frowned and knew the lion was right. Suddenly one of the lionesses on his left came across and approached the lion in front of him.

"Stop this Tojo, just tell him why we're here." she said with a deep frown. Suddenly they were all distracted as Rafiki yawned, stretching out his arms. The mandrill woke and slowly opened his eyes. Every single eye was on him as he stood up without realising the lions were there. Only after he wiped his eyes did he see the figures standing around him. Not recognising them he yelled out in fright and hid behind Ayari's back legs.

"Really, you pick now of all times to be scared." Ayari said, rolling his eyes at Rafiki.

Rafiki poked his head out and said "Scared, they're lions what did you expect? now stop talking and go take care of them." he ordered before returning to his former position.

"Wait Rafiki, it's me Tojo." Tojo said, stepping forward. Behind Ayari, Rafiki's eyes widened. He stepped out and went up to him, studying every inch of him. Tojo glanced around awkwardly as Rafiki scrutinized him. Tama and the other's looked at Rafiki strangely, especially the young Afua who'd never seen a mandrill like Rafiki before. But something else caught his attention.

The lion beside him looked incredibly familiar. He looked younger than himself but not by much and that thick, maroon mane reminded him of a friend he'd had long ago. His attention was soon drawn back to Rafiki as he let out a joyful laugh.

"Ah Tojo, it's been a long time. Rafiki didn't recognize you." he said, patting the lions shoulder. With all the noise going on around them, Vitani and Kiara soon woke. They noticed the lions around them and both let out frightful screams, nearly knocking each other over.

"Not you two as well." Ayari said, slightly amused this time.

"Shut up." Vitani said, regaining her stance. "Who are they and what's going on?" she asked.

"Beats me, ask him." Ayari said, gesturing to Rafiki. Vitani turned to Kiara, who glanced at the lions for a second before walking towards Rafiki.

"Rafiki who are they?" she asked and Rafiki grinned.

"Princess, these are the lions I sent for to help your father." Rafiki explained.

"Wait, you're Simba's daughter?" Tojo questioned, a little surprised.

"Yes, my names Kiara." she said and Tojo looked a little confused.

"Sorry I wasn't aware he'd had another cub especially after his son died." he said.

"Tojo!" Tama snapped, glaring at him.

"What?"

"Afua," she whispered, gesturing to the young lion. Tojo rolled his eyes. He realised that was a sensitive topic for Afua, considering he'd known the young prince. But the lion wasn't really paying attention, he seemed distant, but then again he's like that every day so it's hard to tell what's bothering him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to bring it up like that princess." Tojo apologized to Kiara.

A soft smile appeared on her face as she said "Don't worry it's fine. I've had to deal with it a lot lately. If you don't mind me asking, how do you know my father?" she asked, intrigued to hear about her father from someone else other than her mother.

"Oh your dad and me go way back. We were friends when we were cubs, Tama too." he said with a smile.

"It's true, though I met your father through your mother. She was my best friend when I was young." Tama explained. "Most of us used to live here but after Scar took over we all had to flee with our families." and Kiara gazed at the others before quickly returning her attention to Tama.

"Oh good, you found them." and suddenly everyone's attention was drawn to Zazu as he appeared from nowhere with six small bluebirds following him. He landed on Kiara's shoulder and gave a sigh of relief. "Princess, thank goodness your safe."

The bluebirds flew over to Tojo, all six landing on his head.

"What's with the birds?" Ayari asked, a little stunned by their affection towards him. Now that was something he'd never seen before.

"They're his...kids so to speak." Tama told him, a little unsure of how to describe them.

"What?" Ayari scoffed. "But they're birds." he said completely dumfounded.

"Yeah," Tojo said. "I was kind of the first face they saw after they hatched so you can guess what happened." he said, adjusting to the moving feet atop his head. Ayari just looked at him strangely and didn't say anything more.

"Well I think it's cute." Kiara said and that didn't surprise Ayari at all. Seriously, she's like the cute little sister he never had.

He used to dream about a young lioness cub once. She was quite small, cradled in between the legs of an older lioness. She was so vulnerable, even the slightest nudge would frighten her. Every time he dreamt that he felt compelled to protect her from all the dangers that would harm her. For some reason that's the way he feels about Kiara. He'd do anything to protect her.

"I can't thank you all enough for coming here to help me." Kiara said.

"It's not a bother, really." Tojo assured her. "I'd do anything to help Simba."

"Speaking of which how are we supposed to help them?" Ayari asked. The question had been bothering him for a while now and this was the perfect opportunity to bring it up. He turned to Rafiki and said "You asked them to help but we have no plan and no information. We have no idea who's controlling Pride Rock or what's going on there." and he didn't need to say that for Kiara to know he was right. She's got the help, now all she needs is a plan.

"He's right Kiara, we can't just go in blind." Vitani agreed. "We need information."

"Zazu I don't suppose-" but she stopped herself. She could see how exhausted he was, so she couldn't make him fly to Pride Rock and back. He needs rest. She bowed her head and sighed.

"There's no need to worry." Tojo assured her and she looked up at him. "I promise you we'll find a way." and there was something comforting in his smile that made her believe him. After what she's been through in the past, she knows there's always a way. But little did they know a solution was fast approaching them.

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far from where they were, a lone Kovu woke up after resting for the night. He'd been searching for Kiara and Vitani most of the night, trying to track them down but their scents were faint. He looked to his right and saw Pride Rock in the distance. Regret swept over him when he remembered the rest of the pride were still trapped there. He'd insisted on staying but Simba had convinced him that he was the only one he knew who could do this. He was amazed at how quickly Simba had learned to trust him after everything that's happened.

He never realised it until a couple of days ago but Kopa had been just like his father. Suddenly he was reminded of Jitu, the lion who happened to be his long lost father. He was still in shock over this revelation and the fact that Zira had survived her fall. When he was young he'd often asked her who his father was but she refused to answer him, saying Scar was the closest thing he'd had to a father. After a while he just stopped asking, but that didn't stop him from wondering. In fact he remembered talking about it with Vitani the day he met Simba's son, Kopa...

* * *

_This is the third time he's seen Vitani sneak off. He has no idea where she goes but whenever she comes back she always has a smile across her face. Their mother was out hunting again, so the only one watching them was Nuka and he seemed really disinterested about being left in charge. So disinterested that he decided to have a nap. When he saw her slip away suddenly, he decided to follow her. He moved slowly, as to not disturb Nuka. When he was a good distance away he ran into the grass._

_He followed Vitani's path and stopped once he heard giggling voices. He moved forward and peered through the grass. In front of him was Vitani but she wasn't alone. Another cub was with her. He had golden fur and a small tuft of a mane atop his head._

_"I told you I wouldn't be late." Vitani said. " I swear it's getting easier and easier to sneak off when Nuka's left in charge. Even Kovu doesn't notice." she laughed._

_"Lucky for you, my dad never lets me leave Pride Rock unless Zazu comes with me." he said, bitterly. "The only time I do is when he's not around and my mum's out hunting with the other lionesses." he complained._

_"Oh come on Kopa, I didn't come here to listen to you complain. I want to have fun." she said before pouncing on him._

_In the grass behind them Kovu's eyes widened. Vitani was sneaking off to see Simba's son? but their mother had strictly told them they were never to interact with the prince seeing as his father killed Scar and cast them out to this horrible place. But they seem to be friends for some reason. Kovu continued to watch them play until, suddenly they both came tumbling his way. He jumped out of the grass to avoid them, subsequently revealing himself to them._

_Vitani looked up and saw him. She groaned and got up off the prince._

_"Kovu what are you doing here?" she asked, angrily. "Did you follow me?"_

_"I only wanted to find out where you were going. You always seemed so happy when you came back so I wanted to know why." he whimpered, backing off a little._

_"Tani it's ok." said Kopa, walking over to them._

_"No it's not ok. He had no right to follow me!" she shouted. "If he tells my mother-"_

_"I promise I won't." Kovu said, cutting over her._

_"Hey I'm Kopa, what's your name?" Kopa asked, speaking before Vitani had a chance to snap at her brother again._

_"It's Kovu." he said._

_"Well do you want to play with us Kovu?" he questioned._

_"What? but he's my brother." Vitani said with a frown._

_"So?" Kopa questioned. "He promised he wouldn't tell your mother, what's wrong with that?" he wondered. Vitani sighed and knew she wasn't going to win this one. He may only be a cub but he definately knows how to win an argument._

_Kovu looked up at the prince strangely. They'd only just met and yet he knew he could trust Kovu's promise. This seemed strange to the young cub, considering what his mother has planned._

_"Fine." Vitani said. "But if you breathe a word of this to mother-"_

_"Tani leave him alone." Kopa said, smiling over at Kovu. Vitani groaned a left him alone._

_As they walked over to Kopa Kovu asked "Why does he call you Tani?"_

_"We're friends." she explained. "It's something-" suddenly they heard a loud roar and Kopa rolled his eyes. Kovu looked afraid and hid behind Vitani._

_"Great, my dad's found out I'm gone." he sighed, disappointed. He looked round at Kovu and Vitani and was a little shocked at their expressions. "You know you don't have to be afraid." he said._

_"Yes we do. I told you why." Vitani said. "Come on Kovu." she said, running into the grass, gesturing for her brother to follow. He did and both watched as Simba soon emerged from the grass._

_"What are you doing?" the king demanded, angrily._

_"Dad I was just-"_

_"How many times have I told you Kopa? It's not safe for you to be out here alone!" he snapped._

_"But I was just-"_

_"Kopa, I'm only doing this because I don't want to lose you. Why can't you understand that?" the king questioned his son. Kopa hung his head._

_"I'm sorry." he said and Simba's frown softened. "It's just I don't have any friends back home and you're always too busy to spend time with me."_

_Simba sighed and said "I know and I'm sorry. Believe me I want to spend time with you but sneaking off without my permission won't do either of us any good."_

_As he watched the interaction between the king and the prince, he couldn't help but feel a little jealous that he didn't have a father figure like that in his life. Despite what he's been told, Simba seems to be a nice, caring father._

_"Hey Vitani, Simba actually seems like a nice dad." he whispered._

_"How would you know what dads are like, we don't have one." she whispered back._

_"I know but, why don't we have one?" he asked. Vitani pondered that for a minute before realising she couldn't answer it. She's never heard her mother talk about their father and Nuka doesn't mention him either. All she talks about is Scar and how great he was._

_"Come on, let's go home." Simba said and Vitani and Kovu, watched as the prince left with his father. Kovu stared after them, wondering if he'd ever get to experience that sort of relationship..._

Back in the present, Kovu stood up and looked into the distance.

"Don't worry Tani." he whispered. "I know why now." and with determination in his eyes, he sprung off, resuming the search for his mate and sister.

* * *

Ayari had tried to welcome these news lions but right now he was finding it incredibly difficult. That lion Tojo, had just strolled on in here and taken charge of everything. He realises he's the leader of that pride but from the looks of it, that lion hasn't seen a fight in years. From what Rafiki had told them he's probably never had to face a situation like this before. In fact, none of them probably had.

They were all gathered in a small clearing that was hidden well by the surrounding trees and long grass. Ayari sat below a tree, observing this pride that was supposed to help them. He frowned when he saw Tojo asleep with this birds on a nearby rock.

"Some leader." he whispered to himself. But that was the least of his worries. That lioness and her brother, Babu had been fighting for nearly half an hour now and no one seemed concerned about it, especially their so called parents Sabini and Mega. They were lounging side by side, completely ignoring their kids.

The other couple, Chumvi and Kula hadn't been able to take their eyes off each other since they got here. Then there's that other male Afua...

"Afua?" he said to himself and for some reason that name sounded familiar to him, like he'd spoken it before. But as he stared at the lion he realised how completely out of it he looked. He hadn't said much either and was keeping to himself. The only one who seems to have common sense in this pride is that lioness Tama. She even has authority over Tojo sometimes and he seems to like it.

She was talking to Kiara at the moment and it must've been about something funny because every couple of seconds Kiara would let out this loud burst of laughter, that might've deafened him if he was closer. Rafiki was a part of it too and Ayari was surprised the laughter wasn't coming from him. Then there was Vitani, who was doing her best to get to know them a bit. But they all seemed a little too preoccupied to talk to her.

He let out an unbelievable sigh as he gazed at the scene before him.

"I can't believe these are the ones that monkey sent for. How the hell are we going to save Kiara's pride like this?" he questioned himself. "They're hopeless." he muttered.

But seeing them all together like this reminded him of the home he'd left behind with Mheetu and Koko. Truth be told he misses them both. He figured he would but not as much as he is right now. Being around all these different lions makes him feel quite alone. Even though he's had others around him, he's never felt like he truly belongs anywhere.

He stood up and quietly began to walk away. He figured a bit of hunting might help take his mind of things. Vitani noticed him walk away and followed after him, attracting Rafiki's attention as she called out for him. He sighed, watching him disappear into the grass.

"Say, Rafiki," Zazu said, flying over to him and landing on a small rock beside him. "Did you end up finding the one you were looking for?" he wondered.

"Oh Rafiki found him but he's not so sure he's found himself yet." he replied gazing up at the space Ayari had just left. Zazu was going to ask what he meant by that but in the end decided against it, seeing as he'll probably come to understand later on.

* * *

"Hey, Ayari wait!" Vitani called out. Ayari stopped and looked behind to see Vitani making her way over to him. As she approached him, she could see the overwhelmed look on his face and knew this must be a lot for him to deal with. Hell, everything that's happened these last few days has been a lot for her to deal with too, but considering he's not from around here it's got to be worse for him.

"Come to check up on me huh?" he questioned with a slight smile.

"Well it kind of looked like you stormed off." she noted, coming up beside him. "I can't blame you if you did. All this must be a lot for you to deal with." she said.

"It's not that I'm finding it hard to deal with." he said, sitting down. "It's just I didn't expect to get caught up in all this. I thought coming here would help me find out who I really am, but what if I don't like who I am or where I came from?" he questioned her.

Vitani sat down and said "Look, even if you do find out where you came from, it doesn't change who you are inside. You don't need to know those things to know who you are." she told him with a smile. She remembered Kopa saying those exact words to her the day he died.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked, a bit surprised that those words had come from her.

"Because the one who said those words to me was my best friend."

"Well, your friend must've been very wise." he said with a smile.

"It ran in his family." she replied, glancing at Kiara behind her.

"Hey, I don't suppose you'd like to get away for a bit?" he asked, hoping she'd say yes. Despite how hostile they'd been towards each other when they first met, he felt drawn to her. She wasn't like any other lioness he'd met before and he liked that about her.

"Sure, they all seem a bit too preoccupied anyway." and with that they walked off.

They spent most of the day together, occupying themselves with hunting for most of it. Both of them managed to catch something but as usual Ayari managed to get the bigger kill, taking down a full grown male wildebeest alone. She was still amazed at how good a hunter he was for a lion. His skill probably exceeded most of the lionesses back at Pride Rock. Still, she didn't show how surprised she was, shrugging off his accomplishment lightly.

Later that afternoon however, she got to show off her skill in fighting. He'd asked for it really, obviously wanting to wind her up enough that she wouldn't be able to resist. But that was his first mistake. She'd been the one to pounce on him first, knocking him onto his back. He easily knocked her off him and managed to pin her to the ground. She was having it none of it though and the two continued to fight until Vitani eventually won, forcing him to the ground one final time.

"You really shouldn't get so distracted easily." she taunted.

"I let you win." he replied.

"Keep telling yourself that." she said, getting off him. He got up and regained his stance, glancing over at her. For the first time that day he actually felt a warm, tingling feeling when he looked at her.

"So, how's your life at Pride Rock?" he asked. "Are you close to anyone there?" he asked, and Vitani was a little stunned that he'd asked that. No one's ever asked her that before.

"There's only one lion I'm close to and that's my brother." she told him walking away and jumping over a small stream. He followed after her, both walking right beside each other. "But there was another a long time ago." she mentioned, bowing her head slightly.

"Oh, you mean Kopa." he said. Vitani stopped at stared at him with wide eyes.

"How do you know about that?" she questioned.

"Kiara told me." he revealed, noticing how sensitive she became when he mentioned his name.

She scoffed and said "Now why does that not surprise me." before walking away again. "You know, even though he's been dead for three years I still..." and she stopped before telling him this. "I still love him. I could never admit it to anyone because our parents were practically enemies. I tried to tell him but he died before I got the chance."

"I'm sorry." he said. "I know I'm not exactly experienced in this but he wouldn't want you to suffer like this. He'd want you to love again."

"I know but despite everything that had happened between us, I still helped my mother try and kill his family. That's something I'll never be able to forgive myself for." she said.

"You can't blame yourself you know. What happened to him wasn't your fault."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who led your mother straight to him and then watched her toss him into the Zuberi River." and when she said that she didn't expect to see him look so traumatized. He looked completely freaked.

"The Zuberi River?" he questioned, eyes wide with shock. His heart was racing and his breathing quickened.

"Yeah why?" she asked, but she knew what was bothering him about that.

"No." he said to himself, turning away from her. "No that's not possible." he whispered.

"Ayari what's the matter?" she asked. It took him a while to answer her but when he did, his expression changed and he acted like nothing was wrong.

"Nothing, I'm fine, really." he said but as if she was going to believe that again.

"Don't give me that. I'm not stupid, you-" but her attention was drawn elsewhere, Ayari's too. They both sensed movement and the faint sound of a lions growl reached their ears. Instantly Ayari placed himself protectively in front of Vitani, growling at whoever was there.

Suddenly the steps got louder and the growl soon turned into a roar as a dark figure leapt out from the grass. Ayari rushed forward and knocked the lion over. Deafening roars followed as the two lions fought. Vitani backed off, trying to see who this lion was. They continued to fight but Ayari managed to gain the upper hand, pinning the lion to the floor. The moment he did Vitani knew who it was and her heart filled with relief.

"Wait, Ayari stop!" she yelled, running over to the two.

"But he attacked us." Ayari replied.

"Just let him go." she told him, looking very serious about that.

"Why?" Ayari asked, intent on keeping the lion there regardless of what she said.

"Because he's my brother." she told him. Now that wasn't what he'd expected to hear.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter guys, I just couldn't find any time for writing. Even when I did I was either too tired or not in a great mood and it wasn't a lot. But I finally got it finished and hopefully I'll be able to post the next chapter today or tomorrow.  
**

**Dreaming18 :)**

**Next Chapter Coming 3rd/4th February**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Lion King: The Secret Prince  
Chapter 8**

"You can't be serious?" Ayari said looking from Vitani to the lion below him. He'd just attacked him out of the blue and suddenly he happens to be her brother? He couldn't think anything apart from how messed up this all seemed to him.

"Do I look like I'm not serious?" Vitani questioned and Ayari had to admit she looked pretty serious, besides he had the feeling that if he didn't let him go she'd rip his throat out later and he wanted to avoid that at all costs.

"How about getting off me then?" Kovu replied. Ayari frowned and reluctantly let him up. He was still cautious though, maybe because he's doesn't appreciate being attacked for no reason.

"How about you explain why you just attacked me like that?" Ayari demanded.

"I didn't recognise you so I just assumed you were attacking my sister." Kovu said.

"Kovu we were just talking." Vitani explained.

"Ayari, Vitani!" Kiara called out, surprising them. She emerged from the grass along with Tojo, Tama, Afua and Boga. They'd heard the deafening roars from the hideout and immediately came to see what was going on. "What's going on?" she asked, before she noticed Kovu standing there. He smiled once he saw her.

"Kiara, you're alright." he said, giving a sigh of relief.

"Kovu!" she said, absolutely ecstatic to see him. She ran over to him and gave him an affectionate nuzzle, surprising many of the lions around them. "I can't believe you're here." she said, pulling away from him.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you, to see you're safe." he said but they were interrupted when Tojo stepped forward.

"I don't mean to be rude princess but who is he?" he asked.

"Oh this is Kovu, he's Vitani's brother and my mate." she explained, her smile still beaming with joy over seeing him again.

Ayari's frowned deepened a little. He wouldn't have expected Kiara to have a mate at her age. But then again he hasn't found one yet so he can't talk.

"How did you manage to escape?" Kiara asked, turning back to Kovu.

"Your parents helped me, they sent me to find you and keep you safe." he told her. "Beside's I missed you." he revealed.

"I missed you too." Kiara said and Ayari rolled his eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt you two love birds but since you've escaped you can tell us what's going on back there." he said to Kovu. He glanced at the lion for a second before looking over at Vitani. There was something he need to know.

"Tani, have you seen her?" he asked and Vitani looked up, confused, Ayari too, seeing as he recalls himself speaking that name. "Our mother, do you know she survived?" he wondered.

Vitani sighed and said "I do, I had to knock her out when she prevented me and Kiara from escaping." and that wasn't easy for her to tell.

"I see." he said, before turning back to Ayari.

"Kovu this is Ayari, he's agreed to help us, plus he saved life a couple of days ago." Kiara said, introducing him to Ayari. "If it weren't for him I'd have been dead days ago." she mentioned seeing as she could feel the tension between them.

"Thank you." Kovu said, but that didn't change his impression of him. Ayari didn't reply and just glared at him.

"I'm ok too you know." Vitani said, distracting them both. "Nice to know my life concerns you too." she joked.

"You know it does sis. You're all the family I've got left." he said with a small smile. "Anyway," he said, returning to a more serious tone. "The lion that's taken over Pride Rock is called Jitu and he's keeping the rest of the pridelanders captive in the den, including Simba. He seems to be after Kiara and that can only mean one thing." he said.

"Yes, I agree." Tojo said, he could see where Kovu was going with this.

"What does it mean Tojo?" Boga asked.

"This Jitu plans to kill Simba but he has to kill Kiara first because she's his heir. Only then can he take Pride Rock." Tojo explained, quite serious about that.

"No, we can't let that happen." Vitani said.

"I have no intention of letting that happen." Tojo assured her.

"Oh really?" Ayari scoffed. "How do you plan on doing that because the way I see it none of you have any fighting experience what so ever. We won't stand a chance against this Jitu and his followers. Pure luck won't win us a battle." he complained to the older lion.

"You have no idea what we're capable of." Tojo countered walking closer towards Ayari.

"You have no Idea what I'm capable of!" Ayari yelled advancing on him. But just before they clashed Kiara placed herself in front of them and the two stopped, just inches away from her.

"Stop this!" she ordered. "We'll find a way Ayari, I'm not giving up on my pride." she said, staring deep into his eyes. Without say a word Ayari growled and stormed off, anger practically radiating off him.

"Ayari, wait." Vitani said as he walked past her but he moved away.

"Just leave it." he snapped refusing her help. She watched him leave, a bit taken aback by the way he pushed her away just then. After the day they'd had she actually thought she might've developed some feelings for him but now she can see he obviously hasn't.

"He's right Tojo." Afua said, surprising them all.

"Oh my god he speaks." Tojo said sarcastically, making Afua frown. This was the first time they'd heard him speak in nearly a year. Afua ignored his comment and continued.

"We have no idea how to fight. You might but the rest of us don't. Tell me, how are we supposed to save the pridelanders in our state?" he questioned, giving Tojo something to think about. He groaned and went to leave, beckoning the others to follow.

* * *

They all made their way back to the hide out in silence, Kovu, Kiara and Vitani walking at the back. He noticed his sister look a little hurt when Ayari shrugged her off like that and wondered if it had something to do with what they were talking about earlier. He stopped and realised there was something important he forgot to mention to her.

"Vitani," Kovu said, calling her back. She stopped a looked round at him.

"What is it Kovu?" she wondered.

"I need to talk to you. I have something important you need to know." he said.

"Kovu, Vitani?" Kiara said, noticing the two converse over her shoulder.

"Don't worry we'll catch up." he assured her. Kiara nodded and continued to follow the others back. The moment they were out of ear shot he turned back to Vitani.

"Tani, that lion I mentioned, Jitu he's our father." he revealed, not hesitating at all. "He's the one that saved our mother from the river." he told her.

"No, that's not true Kovu, It can't be." she denied, shaking her head at him. "It doesn't make sense. What does he have against Simba to want to kill him?" but when she thought about it she answered her own question. What didn't he have against Simba?

"Tani it's the truth, they said it to my face. My guess is he saved her so she could continue her quest for revenge. He's our father and as soon as he has Kiara he's going to kill her and Simba." he said to a shocked Vitani.

"That's not going to happen." she said with a look of determination in her eyes. "Zira's already taken plenty away from me, I'm not going to let it happen again." and she was adamant about that. She wasn't going to let Zira kill the one pride that still connected her to Kopa and the friendship they'd shared.

* * *

Later that night everyone was asleep. Ayari hadn't returned yet, needing some space to think things through. Kiara was settled beside Kovu, wanting to be close to him after all the days they'd been apart. But she soon woke up and saw that everyone was still asleep. She looked around for Ayari and noticed he still wasn't back yet. She's worried about him, he was so angry when he stormed off and she'd hate to think he's left her. He's been like an older brother to her and right now she needs him.

She sighed and went to settle down again. But before she did she noticed Rafiki was still up. It looked like he was meditating. He was sitting on a small rock underneath a tree, trying to gather his thoughts. It was no surprise to him when he felt Kiara approach and sit beside him. He grinned when he opened his right eye and saw her.

"Is something troubling you princess?" he asked.

"Yes Rafiki. I'm losing hope that my pride can ever be saved. Ayari's stormed off and the other pride is a mess. No one seems to be cooperating with each other." she mentioned. "But that's not all that I've been thinking about." she said. "I've been thinking about my brother a lot, wondering what he'd do if he were here."  
Rafiki opened his eyes the moment Kiara mentioned her brother. He wasn't aware Simba had revealed it to Kiara. He glared up at the sky, wondering what else he hadn't been warned about.

"So you know about him then?" Rafiki said, disguising his surprise.

"Yes, my parents told me about him the day we were attacked, so all I know is that Zira killed him before I was born and that it's partly the reason we're in this mess today." she said, exasperated, everything had happened so fast that day.

"Oh there was more to your brother than that." Rafiki laughed. "Rafiki remembers the time when your brother was born. Ah prince Kopa. It only seems like yesterday that Rafiki presented him to the kingdom." he begun to tell her. "After the tyrannic rule of Scar his birth brought so much joy back into the Pride Lands. With a new prince the future was secured."

"I see." Kiara said, giggling at Rafiki's behaviour.

"The kingdom was thriving and Kopa managed to touch the heart of everyone he met." he continued, but little did they know Ayari was listening in on their conversation. He was amongst the grass keeping hidden. Despite what his mind was telling him, he needed to hear this.

"When he died the kingdom was heartbroken. Every creature gathered at Pride Rock to mourn him and over time their hearts eventually healed. But there was one heart that never healed." he said, looking at Kiara now. "That heart was your fathers. Anguish clouded his mind and darkness slowly took over and it stayed with him for a very long time. But thanks to you Kiara your father's heart has slowly begun to heal and the darkness was expelled from his mind." and Kiara smiled at that. "The only reason your parents decided to keep the truth from you was because they feared if they did, they would lose you too." and he placed his hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

"Thank you for telling me this Rafiki." Kiara thanked and with that she left, her mind peaceful and at ease.

* * *

After Kiara left Ayari decided it was time he left too, he'd heard enough. He backed up, trying to be as quiet as he could. But right before he got away he stepped on a twig, snapping it in half. This attracted Rafiki's attention and when the young lion turned around he found Rafiki standing right in front of him, arms folded.

"Oh," Ayari laughed nervously. "I was just uh-"

"You were eavesdropping." Rafiki said, finishing his sentence for him.

"What, of course not." Ayari denied.

"Don't lie to Rafiki he has eyes everywhere." the mandrill teased. "So do you remember who you are yet?" he asked.

"What do you think?" Ayari questioned, rhetorically.

"Ok, then what did you think listening in on that conversation would do?"

Ayari bowed his head. "I just wanted to know what Kopa was like." he replied and Rafiki widened his eyes in surprise. "Do you think you can help me remember?" he wondered, completely serious about that.

"Discovering your past is not something I can help you with. Only you can find out who you are." Rafiki explained. "If you truly want to remember the only place you can look is in here." and Ayari watched as Rafiki placed a hand on his chest, symbolising his heart.

With that Rafiki picked up his stick and left, leaving Ayari to think about what he'd said. He'd pray to the great kings in hope that he'll come understand.

* * *

Silence took over the moment Rafiki left and all Ayari could hear was the rustling of the trees in the wind. He slowly walked away, thinking hard about what Rafiki had just said to him. He gazed up at the stars and once again received that familiar feeling, like there was something about them he was supposed to recall. Whatever it was, he couldn't and he looked down at the ground frustrated.

"How am I supposed to remember who I am from inside?" he said to himself. "I just, I just want to know." he said, tears forming in his eyes.

He gazed up at the sky once again and shouted "I just want to know who I am!" he bowed his head again and whimpered "Please I just want to know." Opening his eyes, he stared down at his two front paws. He lifted the right one up, revealing the shape of it indented in the ground below.

He stared at that paw print for a while until, suddenly, he collapsed on the floor, the world around him turning black...

* * *

_"This is so not fair. They're my friends why can't I see them anymore?" the cub complained to the much older lion in front of him. It was sunset and he was walking through the grass with the lion, heading home._

_"You've disobeyed me too any times, that's why." the lion replied. "You will not leave Pride Rock unless you have an escort with you is that understood?" questioned the older lion._

_He stopped and sat down, refusing to move. The lion noticed he wasn't following him and looked back at him over his shoulder. "Get up." the lion ordered._

_"No. If I can't see my friends then I'm not going home. I have no friends at Pride Rock and you don't even spend time with me!" he yelled._

_"Need I remind you that you have a new brother or sister on the way, you can play with them." said the lion._

_"But I want to have my own friends and you've taken them away from me, you've taken all the fun away from me!" the cub shouted. "You don't care about me all you want to do is make my life a misery." he complained, going right up to the lion now._

_"Now you know that's not true. You're my son of course I care about you, that's why I don't want you sneaking off when I'm not around." the lion explained, trying desperately to make his son understand._

_"But you're never around dad. You don't know how unhappy I am there. I never get to spend time with you and no one else can be bothered either." he complained, glaring at his father. Tears formed in his eyes as he said "I hate it there, I hate being there and I hate you!" he snapped, shocking the lion completely._

_He turned and ran off into the grass, not bothering to look back. But on his way he stepped into a paw print that was obviously his fathers. His tears dropped onto it as he glared down at it. When he grows up he wants to be nothing like his father, he thought and with that young cub continued running away but his father called out for him._

_"Kopa, Kopa come back here!" he called out but he refused to return..._

* * *

Ayari's eyes opened the instant that memory ended. His heart was beating rapidly and he was panting heavily. Shock instantly took over his mind thanks to this heart wrenching revelation. He tried to stand up but his whole body was shaking and he collapsed back onto the ground.

"No." he said, tears streaming down his face. "No I can't be."

* * *

**Chapter 9 Coming 8th February **


	9. Chapter 9

**The Lion King: The Secret Prince  
Chapter 9**

He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, all he could do was try to comprehend what he'd just remembered. That lion had called him Kopa, the cub both Kiara and Vitani have talked about, the one that had apparently died three years ago in the Zuberi River, the exact same place where he'd been found by Mheetu and Koko.

"No!" Ayari said, shaking his head. "No, I'm not him, it's not possible." he denied, unable to believe this shocking truth. He paced back and forth, unable to accept the truth of what he'd just been shown.

It was all too much for him, something this big is more than he can take. For three years he's dreamt of finding out who he really is but never once did he think it would happen like this. His mind was a mess and his emotions were getting the better of him. He stopped pacing and looked down at the ground. Several tears escaped from his eyes and dropped onto the ground below.

"I can't be a-"

"Well, well, look what I've found." Ayari's eyes widened and he looked up to find a familiar looking lion making his way towards him. The lion looked pleased as he advanced on him, pinning him against the ground. His mind was in shock and therefore he couldn't defend himself against this attack. "This must be my lucky day." said the lion and suddenly Ayari recognized him. He was the lion that had managed to get away the last time they'd been attacked. "I'm surprised you didn't see me coming but I can't say I'm disappointed." he snarled.

"What do you want with me?" Ayari managed to say, despite the turmoil going on in his mind.

"I should think that would be obvious. You killed my companions so I'm going to kill you." the lion explained in a straight forward tone. "I've been ordered not to but I just can't resist." he growled.

"Why?" Ayari asked, trying to buy some time. "Why have you been ordered not to kill me?"

"Well you see, my master wants the pleasure of killing you himself. With you dead he'll finally be able to take Pride Rock." the lion explained, glaring down at him. "You have no idea how important you are do you?" Ayari's eyes widened but he focused himself and his widened eyes were soon replaced by a deep frown.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." he said before pushing the lion off him with his back legs.

Ayari managed to stand up as the lion hit the ground with a large thump. The lion shock himself off and advanced again. Ayari wasn't going to stick around. He ran into the grass and didn't dare look back until he was sure he'd lost him. However he didn't have much time to check since the lion caught up with him and knocked him into a nearby tree.

Pain shot through his back as he hit the ground, unable to move.

"Did you really think you could get away that easily? I expected more from you." he said. "Still you've made my job easier." he laughed. "Say goodbye." and just when Ayari had expected a fatal blow, another figure sprung from the grass and pushed the lion away from him.

He looked up and realised Afua was standing in front of him. He was surprised to see him but even more surprised when Afua began to fight the older lion right before his eyes. It was hard for him to make out what was going on but even from this distance he could tell Afua had the advantage. It wasn't long before he heard a fatal crack and the lion that had nearly killed him, slumped to the floor, completely motionless.

After Afua was sure he was dead he moved away from the lion and walked over to a stunned Ayari.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked, as Ayari managed to stand up.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks, you saved my life." Ayari said, surprised at Afua's skill. He never thought the most antisocial lion would actually be a skilled fighter.

"It was no problem, really. I noticed you hadn't come back so I went looking for you. Luckily I showed up just in time." Afua grinned, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Yeah you did." Ayari sighed, feeling a bit traumatized after everything that's happened tonight.

"Are you sure you're ok, you look a little upset." he noted.

"Don't worry about it." Ayari assured him. "I'm fine." he said, but deep down he was less than fine, in fact he was in complete utter shock. He kept replaying what that lion had said over and over in his head. '_With you dead he'll finally be able to take Pride Rock. ' _he knew what that meant, he just didn't want to believe it.

* * *

When they returned to the hideout later that evening the others were still asleep but they soon woke when Rafiki made note of their return, nearly scaring the two young lions half to death. After everything had calmed down Afua explained what happened to the others, since Ayari was keeping silent.

"Jitu had me followed. It's the only reasonable explanation." Kovu concluded. "I'm sorry Ayari I should've have taken more care to cover my tracks." he apologized, sincerely.

"It's fine, I'm still here thanks to Afua." he said, looking towards the lion beside him with admiration. "You know he's actually a skilled fighter, great potential." he revealed to the rest of Afua's pride.

Out of all of them, Tojo was the most surprised, but maybe that's because he doesn't pay enough attention to him.

"I may be good but I'm not as good as you." Afua said, trying not to sound to boastful.

"Then I can teach you." he said. "All of you." he corrected, glancing among the others. "But I'll need help."

"How do you plan on getting that?" Tojo questioned.

"I have friends I can send for, they can help." he answered and Tojo didn't question him further. "It'll take them two days to get here, maybe less if I tell them to go the short way." he looked towards Kiara, who had a rather concerned look on her face. "I know we might not have that kind of time but it's the best I can do. I promised you I'd help and I'm going to do all I can to fulfil that promise." he assured her and Kiara smiled, relaxing a little.

"Thank you." she said.

"Yes, thank you." Kovu repeated, grateful of the help Ayari is offering. With that, they all went to settle down again, but Ayari stayed where he was. He watched as Kiara settled down, comfortingly beside Kovu. He saw the smile upon her face and felt happy that she was happy but at the same time he also felt uneasy. If what he'd been shown was true, then that would make Kiara his sister.

But no, he didn't want to think about that possibility any longer. He vowed to keep this to himself and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The sun rose the next day over Pride Rock and to members of Simba's Pride it was a gift. Every day brings new hope that they'll survive and be able to take back Pride Rock from their captors. But for the members of Jitu's pride, they woke to a rather gloomy set of news.

After sending his first tracker to follow Kovu, Jitu had sent another after him to stop Zira's constant whining. If there's something he hates most in this world, listening to her constant whining would be it. The lion had returned early that morning and asked to speak with Jitu urgently.

He wasn't in the best of moods and this news was about to make it a whole lot worse.

"He's dead?" Jitu questioned for clarification.

"Yes sire, whoever it was severed his spine. I saw several teeth marks around his neck." the lion explained and he backed off, getting ready for some sort of veracious reaction.

"Zira!" he yelled and she appeared almost instantly, not fazed by his sudden angry outburst.

"Yes Jitu?"

"I want him dead." he said, quickly.

"Who?" she asked, even though she had a pretty good idea of who he was talking about.

"You know who. I can't stand him coming between my plans. I need him out of the way, the longer he lives the worse our chances are of taking over Pride Rock." he said and it wasn't hard to notice the gleeful smile appearing across Zira's face.

"What would you like me to do? I've already tried throwing him in a river, somehow I don't think that will work a second time around." she said sarcastically.

Jitu ignored her tone and said "You are to track them down and do whatever it takes to bring Kiara back. I'm getting impatient I want this over now!" he roared.

"Of course, you three with me." Zira ordered, gesturing to three others behind her. They followed her without question as Jitu gave them one final order.

"You are to kill anyone who gets in your way even, if that happens to be _him." _he said, glancing over at Zira when he said that. She nodded, and soon left Pride Rock with the other three lions, finally glad to be away from this retched place.

As Jitu watched them depart, the lion that had just informed him of his trackers death, approached, curious to know why this mysterious lion angered him so much.  
"Sire, if you don't mind me asking, why does this lion anger you so much?" he questioned.

"It's simple. It's because he is the only one standing in my way. Like I said before, the longer he lives the worse our chances are of taking over Pride Rock." Jitu said, without directly facing the lion,

"But the only way he'd be able to destroy our chances is if he happens to be Simba's son." the lion said, without thinking before he said it. Only after he said it did he realise the truth in it.

Jitu grinned evilly and said "Bingo." the lions eyes widened. Was this true? he didn't think Simba had another child. But then his mind flashed back to what Jitu had told them before they'd attacked Pride Rock. He'd mentioned another heir, one that Simba didn't know of. This lion was that heir, but how is that possible?

"Very well sire." the lion said taking that as his cue to leave.

" Don't you breathe a word of this to anyone." Jitu warned the lion. "If you do I'll make sure you never speak a single word again, is that understood?" he questioned.

"Yes." the lion gulped, before quickly scurrying off. Jitu laughed before making his way over to the den, where the Pride Landers were being held. Out of his own generosity he'd given them an entire wildebeest to feet yesterday, so they should all be quite lively. But he didn't want to get his hopes up. He was only hoping to speak with Simba.

When he approached, he was surprised to see Simba sitting there waiting for him. He had that usual frown across his face but that was expected.

"Well I must say this is a pleasant surprise." Jitu said, standing opposite Simba. "I thought I'd have to threaten you like the last time." he laughed.

"You won't win Jitu." Simba said, confidently.

"Oh I think I will. I have your home under my control, you pride held captive and both of your children in the palm of my paws." he said, fully aware of what he'd just revealed to the king. Simba's expression was a mix of surprise and astonishment.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Oh sorry did I say children? well you would've found out sooner or later. Your beloved daughter isn't the only one I need to get rid of before I kill you. Think back Simba, I'm sure you'd remember your dear son prince Kopa." Jitu said, enjoying every minute of this.

Simba's heart sank at the mention of his sons name but he still had no idea what Jitu was getting at. Kopa was dead and he's been dead for three years, there's no way he could be alive.

"My son is dead." he said, with a ghostly expression.

"No, he's actually very much alive." Jitu laughed. "It's been a while since I've seen him but others have noted he looks so much like his father." he continued, sarcastically.

Simba froze. No, he's lying this can't be true. He'd watched Zira throw him into the river, watched him sink under the water. This can't be true, it can't be. If his son was alive he'd have come back to Pride Rock.

"You're lying." he said out of pure denial.

"No, I don't think I am. He's alive Simba whether you chose to believe it or not but if it makes any difference he can't remember a single thing about who he is or where he came from. So when I kill him it shouldn't be so hard." he laughed, walking away. "Just like before Simba, you are powerless to save him." and those words hit Simba hard.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the hideout, everyone was still sound asleep. Only Ayari was awake. He'd been awake for most of the night anyway. He'd been unable to sleep after discovering the possibility that he could be this Kopa everyone keeps talking about. But if that were true that would make Simba his father and Kiara his sister. It was all too much for him to think about. His mind couldn't handle the crushing possibility.

He stood up, glancing at everyone around him until his gaze settled on Kiara. He can't stay here, he just can't. He'll travel back and fetch Mheetu and Koko himself. Being around everyone like this, he's too afraid to admit the truth to himself. But as he continued to stare at a soundless Kiara he found himself recalling a long forgotten memory...

* * *

_"Why won't you tell me dad?" he wondered, jumping up and down excitedly. Both his parents had asked to see him this morning. They said there was something important they wanted to tell him. So far neither of them have said anything._

_"Kopa, settle down. I'm not telling you until your mother gets here." said his father, placing his paw on top of his tail, preventing him from moving._

_"Please dad." he pleaded. _

_"Kopa be patient." and they both turned around to see his mother walking towards them. "What we have to tell you is very important." she said, placing herself next to his father and sitting down._

_"What, what is it?" he asked again, eager for a response._

_"You're going to be a big brother soon." said his mother, looking down at him lovingly._

_"A what?" he questioned, slightly confused._

_"A big brother. Your mother and I are expecting another cub." his father explained._

_"You are, so does that mean I'll have a little sister or brother?" he asked and his father nodded._

_"Yes and you have to promise that when they arrive you'll take very good care of them. You'll be their big brother Kopa, it'll be your job to protect them ok."_

_"Ok I promise." he said excitedly, gazing up at his parents..._

* * *

Back in the present a confused Ayari was drawn out of that memory. He'd not been expecting to remember something like that but more importantly, it's the second memory he's had where he's been referred to as Kopa. He sighed, knowing he can't leave her. He promised to protect her all those years ago, if that were true he can't break it, no matter his own emotional turmoil.

He turned round, figuring he'd catch something for breakfast. Only problem was when he turned, he found Rafiki standing right in front of him. He yelled out and fell onto his back.

"Do you hate me or something?" Ayari questioned and amused Rafiki.

"Hate is a strong word." he replied. "No, Rafiki does not hate you, only wishes you'd come to realise who you are." he said, folding his arms.

"Oh really and I suppose you know who I am don't you?" he asked.

"Rafiki knows many things but yes, he also knows who you are." he said, walking right up to Ayari now.

"Enlighten me." he said, regretting that the moment he said it.

"No." Rafiki replied, stunning Ayari.

"What?" he blinked.

"No, Rafiki will not enlighten you. You must enlighten yourself, although Rafiki would think you would've figured it out by now. Have you figure it out yet?" he asked, leaning in closer, making Ayari back off slightly.

"Not here." he mumbled, glancing back at the others. Rafiki grinned as Ayari walked off. The mandrill followed after him, pleased that he's finally starting to remember.

"Is there something you wish to discuss?" he asked and he could see the tortured look upon the lions face.

"Considering I can't talk to anyone else about it, yeah there is." he said and he stopped suddenly, staring down at the ground. "Kopa," he said to Rafiki. "That's who I am isn't it?" Rafiki smiled.

"If you truly believe it." he said. "But memories do not define who we are, we have to look further to discover that." he advised. "You have Kopa's memories but what you must ask yourself is if you resemble Kopa in here." he said, placing a hand on his heart.

"I don't know!" he yelled out in frustration. "I have no idea who I am, I never have. These memories are just making it a whole lot more confusing. My head says I'm Kopa but I don't know what my heart says." he revealed. "It's too hard for me to accept that I'm some long lost prince whose parents are the rulers of this incredible land and that Kiara-" he stopped after he said her name. "Kiara is my sister. I just can't accept that."

It troubled Rafiki to see him like this. He'd been overjoyed when he'd learned Kopa was still alive. After all this time he finally believed the Pride Lands would be strong once more. But seeing Ayari like this, having lived with so much pain, it reminds him of how incredibly selfish he can be. Not once did he think about the others involved, mainly Kopa himself.

"Everything will be revealed in time." Rafiki said to him, placing a hand on the young lions shoulder.

"I've waited three years for this Rafiki, three years and when I finally find out who I am, I can't accept it. Time isn't my friend." he warned, moving away from Rafiki.

"It will be if you let it." and Ayari sighed heavily.

"Part of me doesn't want to-" he stopped talking when he heard something moving beside him. He moved closer to where the noise had come from, listening for any more sudden sounds. "Who's there?" he asked.

"Kopa?" he heard a female voice say. "You're Kopa, my brother." and he wasn't prepared when Kiara revealed herself to them. Ayari backed off, unsure of what to do or say that would make this situation any better. This was not what he needed right now.

* * *

**Another late chapter I know, but I've recently started uni so I spent weeks trying to sort out everything for that and writing just took a second place. However I am happy with this chapter and hopefully you guys will be too. I will try to get Chapter 10 up ASAP but I can't promise anything. That being said I always try and find time to write even if it's not a lot so fingers crossed I get it up by Friday.**

**Chapter 10 Coming 8th March**

**Dreaming 18**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Lion King: The Secret Prince  
Chapter 10**

In that moment, everything was silent. The only noise that could be heard was the crickets surrounding them. Ayari stood opposite Kiara as she waited for him to say something. Her face was a mixture of confusion and disbelief as they stood just inches apart. Ayari, backed off slightly. He hadn't expected this to happen, in fact he never thought he'd have to deal with this. He was already battling who he was, and now the one lioness he knew could be his sister had heard everything he'd confided in Rafiki. He tried to speak but he was lost for words. This is one confrontation he was not ready for.

"You're my brother, I knew it!" Kiara yelled excitedly, her confused expression disappearing almost instantly. "I didn't want to get my hopes up but after everything that's happened I just couldn't deny that it was you." she said.

"Kiara," Rafiki interrupted, noticing the distressed look on Ayari's face. Kiara was too focused on Ayari to listen.

"You have no idea how happy I'm to have found you. Our parents, they're going to be so happy once they know you're alive-"

"Kiara stop!" Ayari said, startling her. "They're your parents not mine." he stated.

Kiara frowned and said "But you're my brother, I heard you say it."

"I never said I was your brother, I don't know anything at the moment." he told her."Don't go making assumptions about things you don't even know." he said harshly.

Kiara looked at him, hurt, trying to understand why he was saying all this. She can see it, Vitani can see it and after hearing what Rafiki said she knows he can see it to, so why can't he?

"Why can't you accept it?" she questioned fiercely.

"Because it's not true!" he snapped. "I can't be Kopa, It's impossible." he denied even though his memories were telling him otherwise. Kiara couldn't look at him. She was hurt when she discovered her parents had never told her about her brother but she never thought she'd be hurt _by_ her brother.

"You have a pride and family that needs you and you're going to throw all of that away because you can't accept who you are?!" she shouted, trying to hold back the tears in her eyes. She didn't want to seem weak in front of him for some reason.

Ayari didn't respond, mainly because he didn't know how to respond to that. It had hit him hard. Disappointed that he couldn't say anything back Kiara turned to Rafiki, who'd kept mostly silent so far.

"Rafiki, is he my brother, is he Kopa?" she asked, knowing the mandrill wouldn't lie to her. Ayari knew this too and turned away, unable to face the truth. Rafiki glanced at Ayari before returning his gaze to Kiara.

He sighed and said "I was informed a couple of days ago that yes, your brother was still alive. I also learned that he is the only one who can bring an end to all this badness." as soon as Rafiki finished, Kiara turned back to Ayari who had his back to both of them.

"Please." she pleaded, desperately.

"I can't save everybody Kiara, I just can't. That's not who I am."

Kiara shock her head in utter disappointment. Unable to say a single word she turned and ran off. It wasn't difficult to hear her cries as she left the scene.

"You know Kopa wasn't the type of lion to cause others pain. If Rafiki remembers correctly he always wanted to stop the pain." Rafiki commented, giving Ayari something to think about. He too then left, leaving Ayari alone.

The young lion didn't move. He just stood there, frustrated and battling the truth inside of him.

* * *

By the time Kiara returned to the hideout, most of the others were awake. They'd noticed both she and Ayari were missing but didn't think anything of it and so, they were unaware of what had just happened between the two. They heard her approaching, mainly because she was running quite heavily. They all thought she was fine until she looked up and they could see the anguish on her face.

"Kiara, what's the matter?" Vitani asked and suddenly everyone was looking at her.

"Kiara?" said Kovu, approaching her slightly. Kiara said nothing and looked towards Vitani.

"You knew him, did he ever seem like a coward to you?" she wondered before, once again, running off in the opposite direction.

"Kiara wait!" Kovu called out, running after her. The moment he was gone, everyone turned back to a stunned and confused Vitani, expecting her to say something. But she was utterly speechless. She couldn't make sense of what Kiara had said.

"Vitani, what was she talking about?" asked Tama, since no one else was going to.

"Yeah, is there something we don't know?" Boga questioned, but Vitani wasn't really listening to them. She was too busy trying to figure out what had Kiara meant by what she said. However, she soon realised there was only one thing Kiara could have meant by that.

"Is it anything we can help with?" Tojo wondered.

"No, not you, not any of you." she said. "But you-" she said turning towards Afua. "You can." everyone was surprised but Afua was probably the most surprised out of them all. Still, this is the most exciting thing that's happened to him in a long time.

"What do you mean?" he scoffed. "How can I help?" he asked.

"You were his best friend, you knew him better than anyone." Vitani replied.

"Who are you talking about?" he asked again and Vitani rolled her eyes. She thought he would've guessed by now.

"Kopa," she said and the calm, relaxed expression disappeared from Afua's face almost instantly.

* * *

Meanwhile, a lone Ayari was pacing back and forth in the grass, talking to himself. Words could not describe what was going on in his mind at the moment.

"I had every right to say what I did." he said to himself, frowning. "She can't just jump to conclusions like that, especially when I have no idea myself." he continued. He stopped pacing and looked up, noticing the faint image of Pride Rock in the distance.

He stared at it for a while and soon felt like something was pulling him towards it. He turned away, unable to look at it any longer. He went to leave, giving the image one last glance before he left.

He wants to believe he's Kopa, he really does but something is stopping him and he can't quit figure out what that is.

* * *

During that same moment, while Ayari had gazed at the image of Pride Rock, Simba had decided to tell Nala everything that Jitu had told him the previous day. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about it all night. His emotions were a mix of joy and confusion as he told her everything that morning.

"He's alive, Kopa's alive?" Nala said in disbelief.

"According to what Jitu told me, yes, he is." Simba said..

"But that's not possible Simba. If Kopa were alive he would've come home." she argued. "It can't be true Jitu's lying." she said.

"I asked that question myself, believe me I did. According to him he doesn't remember anything. He doesn't know who he is, where he comes from or that Pride Rock was once his home." he explained. He could see the look on her face, this wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"How does he know all this, if our son is alive how come he knew and we didn't?" she asked, raising her voice slightly.

"I don't know, he just does. I know you think we shouldn't believe him but, I hate to say it, it seemed like he was telling the truth." Nala couldn't say anymore. She turned away unable to believe a single word of this.

She could still remember that day, the day Kopa had been taken from her. It was burned into the back of her mind and she could still recall the events of that day like it had been yesterday. She never wants to feel the pain of losing a child again.

"I want him to be alive Simba, I really do but-" she paused. "I can't trust anything that comes from that lion."

Simba sighed, he'd expected this. Maybe she was right, maybe Jitu was lying and he was letting his emotions cloud his judgement. Jitu probably knew this would affect us, in fact he was probably counting on it, Simba thought. His sons not alive, Jitu's just lying to them in the hopes of breaking them. But despite that, he really wants to believe that his son is alive.

* * *

When Ayari returned to the hideout later that day, he wasn't surprised to find Kiara and Kovu missing. He'd expected it after what happened, but what he didn't expect, was the others unable to take their eyes off him. It made him feel incredibly uncomfortable when he found every one of them scrutinizing him carefully.

"Did I miss something?" he questioned. He looked around for Vitani, hoping she'd explain to him exactly what was going on but she wasn't there and neither was Afua for that matter.

"I don't know, you tell me." Tojo said. "No one seems to be telling us anything but the one thing I do know is that it all has something to do with you."

"Kiara came back really upset. She said something to Vitani and it really freaked her out so she and Afua ran off and Kovu went after Kiara." Tama explained, calmly. "We have no idea where any of them are. We were kind of hoping you'd know."

"I'm afraid I don't." he said, immediately regretting what he said to Kiara. He hadn't meant for any of this to happen. Despite denying that she's his sister he felt disappointed in himself for hurting her like that.

Tojo groaned and stepped right in front of Ayari.

"You know something, you know something and you're not telling us what it is."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ayari replied, defensively.

"I don't believe you!" Tojo roared.

"Tojo enough!" Tama said, stepping in front of him and pushing him away from Ayari. "Arguing isn't going to help. Remember what we're here for." she said.

"That's just it Tama. How are we supposed to help save Simba when we don't even know what the hell is going on?" and Tama found herself unable to answer him. "This seems a lot bigger than what we've been told and he is at the centre of it all, I know it." he said, gesturing to Ayari.

"Fine, you want to know what it is, I'll tell you. I've grown up not knowing who the hell I am or where I came from. All I know was that I was found in the Zuberi River with no memory of what happened to me. I come here hoping to get some answers and I just happen to figure out that I could be Simba's long lost son, which is why Kiara's so upset and everyone else seems to be in a panic. That good enough for you?" he questioned, taking a deep breath at the end.

No one spoke, not even Tojo. They just stared at him, unable to move, unable to speak. None of them had expected to hear that today, none.

"Good." was all Ayari said but he wasn't going to get off so easily.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?!" shouted an angry Kovu as he appeared out from the grass. He stormed over towards Ayari looking pretty angry and he had every right to be.

Ayari rolled his eyes. "Great, just what I need."

"Do you know how upset she is, why would you tell her something like that?" Kovu demanded. "I mean seriously saying your her brother, do you not know how sensitive she is?"

"I never told her anything she just assumed." Ayari replied.

"Well she seemed pretty sure to me. She thinks you're her brother and she also thinks you're a coward." and he said that with no hesitation.

Ayari's expression changed and his eyes widened. He never expected to be associated with that word but now that he thinks about it, he can see the truth in it.

"Maybe she's right." he said, solemnly.

"Yeah well, you've really hurt her and that's something I can't forgive."

"It was never my intention to hurt her, I swear. I just didn't want her to get her hopes up. I was trying to protect her." he admitted and Kovu believed that at least. He sighed, turning away from Ayari.

"You know I might love her but I don't agree with her. The Kopa I remember was never a coward." he said with a small grin. Ayari frowned slightly as he leapt back into the grass, leaving the others in an eerie silence.

No one moved, all they did was stare at him. They had no idea what to do or say to him and the feeling was mutual. However, Tojo soon broke that silence.

"I can see it now." he said, taking a step closer towards Ayari to get a better look at him. "I wasn't sure at first so I didn't say anything, but now, now I can definately see Simba in him." he then turned to Tama."Tama, you must be able to see the resemblance?" he questioned.

Oh she could see the resemblance alright, but she wasn't going to say it. Looking at him now, she can definately see both Nala and Simba in him.

"Enough ok." Ayari interrupted. "I think I've had enough of all this for one morning. Zazu!" he called out and the hornbill approached him with curiosity. He'd been watching from the sidelines, atop a small tree and to be honest he agreed with the rest of them. His memories of Kopa weren't pleasant, but he was just a cub back then and he was the babysitter.

He landed on a small rock beside Ayari, trying not to show how curious he was about what he'd just witnessed.

"Yes?"

"I don't suppose you're up for flying?" Ayari wondered.

"I think I'm in the best state a bird like me can possibly be." he said Ayari could've sworn he'd heard that saying before.

"Ok, well would you mind finding my friends and bring them here. Their names are Mheetu and Koko and they live in a jungle just off the western border. Honestly you can't miss it. Once you get there just look for a huge pale lion with light brown mane, that'll be Mheetu. Once you find them tell them everything that's happened and that I need them. They shouldn't need any more convincing." he admitted, remembering back to what Mheetu had said the day before he left.

"Of course si-" but Zazu stopped himself. He'd been about to say 'sire'. "I will find them and bring them straight here." and with that he turned, flapping his wings and soaring into the sky. They all watched as he flew past, eager for the help he was going to bring back.

* * *

It was hard to miss the smell of a rotting corpse, as Zira's group came across the grisly scene. The one who'd reported hadn't been lying. The one sent to follow Kovu was dead and Zira only knew of one lion capable of doing this. But little did she know this lion had been killed by someone completely different. The three lions accompanying her stayed back, eyeing the body with disgust as she approached it.

"He's only been dead for a couple of hours." she noted, studying the body. "This coincides with the time he was found and when it was reported back to us." she explained.

"I guess it means there not far from here." said the lioness. "If he was killed by one of them they would've been close by."

Zira agreed with this and she began to survey the surroundings, try to see if there was anything she could use to lead them to the ones she wants. She sniffed around, trying to catch a familiar scent but the stench of the dead body was too strong. Groaning she moved further away from the body, to try and catch even the slightest whiff.

She was about to give up when all of a sudden she caught the one scent they'd been looking for, for almost a week now. She grinned evilly and a pleasurable laugh escaped from her mouth. The scent she'd caught was Kiara's and she was close by.

"The princess is close." she told the others.

"Wait, what's that?" asked the lioness, looking up at the sky. Zira looked to the sky and recognised the bird as Simba's majordomo. She hasn't seen him since the day they took control of Pride Rock. That can only mean one thing.

"He's flying west." she said. "The others must be in the opposite direction, which means the princess is alone. Come." she ordered, following Kiara's scent.

* * *

Things were about to take a turn for the worse. Kovu had returned to the place he'd left Kiara, only to find her gone. He was unaware of her absence until he looked up to find her no longer lounging on the rock he'd last seen her on. He panicked and his heart beat began to quicken.

"Kiara!" he called out. "Kiara where are you?" he said, desperately searching for her. There was no reply and she was nowhere to be seen. "How could I have been so stupid?" he asked himself and in his anger he swiped the trunk of a nearby tree, leaving several, deep claw marks on it. "I should never have left her alone in that state." he scolded himself.

He couldn't believe he'd done this. How could he leave her alone when there's a pride of deadly lions looking for her? He promised Simba he'd protect her and then he goes and leaves her alone like that. He knows her better than anyone, so how could he have been so stupid? There was no point arguing with himself though, he needs to get back to the others and find Kiara before she falls into the wrong paws.

He groaned before racing back to the hideout. But it was already too late.

Meanwhile, not too far away, a clueless Kiara was lounging on a rock amongst the grass, sobbing. She liked the solitude out here, all she could hear was the grass rustling in the wind. It dried her tears as she thought about all that's happened in the past week. It's just all been too much for her, finding out she had a brother, her pride being attacked, having to leave her pride and parents behind. All of it has taken its toll on her. Then, just when things are starting to look up and she finally believes she can save her pride, she finds out that her long lost brother is actually alive but won't accept who he is.

"Why doesn't he believe?" she asked, looking up at the sky. Only thing was she didn't expect someone to answer her.

"My guess is he's too afraid to face the truth." Kiara froze. She knew who that voice belonged too. She turned around with a shocked expression on her face. She saw Zira standing there, looking quite pleased with herself. "You are talking about your brother I assume?" she laughed.

A startled Kiara jumped off the rock she was on and tried running in the other direction, but she was stopped when one of the other lions appeared out of nowhere and pushed her back towards Zira. She turned to her right to find another lion approaching her and her left was also blocked off by the lioness. There was no escape for her, she was surrounded, unable to defend herself.

Kiara turned back round to face Zira, unsure of how she was going to get out of this one.

"You aren't going to escape from me this time." Zira said, cackling evilly. "There's something I need you to do for me. Who'd do you think would come after you when they realise you're in danger?" she questioned.

Kiara said nothing, keeping her attention focused on the lions around her.

"Oh come on Kiara you must know the answer to that one."

"Anyone would come after me." Kiara replied.

"Yes but what about someone in particular, say your brother." Zira suggested with an evil grin. "You see, we know all about your brother and we need both of you before we can kill your father or our plan will fail."

"No I won't do anything you want. Leave him out of this!" she yelled.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Kiara, because your brother has been in this from the very beginning." she laughed and Kiara couldn't hold back her fear.

* * *

A panicked Kovu soon returned to the hideout, surprising everyone. From the expression on his face, they knew something was up and it wasn't good.

"Kovu what's going on, what's the matter?" asked Tojo.

"Kiara's missing." he managed to say through his constant panting. They all looked at each other then back at Kovu trying to figure out why everything's gone so horribly wrong today. "Where's Ayari?" he asked.

"Over there." Babu pointed out, gesturing to a tall tree behind him. Ayari lay at its trunk, not aware of what was going on. "He hasn't moved since you left." he said. "Hey Ayari!" he called out and Ayari turned around to see everyone looking at him, but more importantly to see the distressed look upon Kovu's face.

He stood up and walked over to an exhausted Kovu, since he really didn't have the energy to come to him.

"What is it, what's going on?" he asked Kovu.

"It's Kiara, I can't find her. I returned to the place I'd left her and she was gone. I have no idea where she is." Kovu explained.

Ayari froze and just stared at Kovu. This wasn't good.

"I should've never left her alone like that, I don't know what came over me I wasn't thinking. I promised Simba I'd protect her but I've failed-"

"No." Ayari said, cutting across him. "No you haven't failed, this is my fault. I put her in that state. I'll find her." he stated, looking incredibly calm about all this. But that was only on the outside, on the inside he was panicking as well.

"You should take someone with you, you never know what you could run into." Tojo advised.

"No I'll find her faster If I'm on my own, plus it'll only give me something else to worry about." he said. "Kovu, you should stay here encase she comes back, you're too exhausted to come with me." he ordered and Kovu obeyed without question. If there's anyone he trusts to find Kiara it's Ayari.

"Be careful." Tojo said as Ayari ran off.

"Always am." he called back and all the others could do was watch and hope he'd bring Kiara back safely. Ayari himself wasn't focused on his safety, all he cared about was finding Kiara.

* * *

He searched for the remainder of the morning, refusing to give up until her found her. He called out for her many times but there was no reply and it only made him hate himself more for doing this to her. Afternoon begun to set in and he'd still not found any trace of her. He never thought she would have ventured so far, she's smart, she knows the danger to her life. But he needs to find her before it gets dark.

"Kiara, please if you can hear me, come back. We're all worried about you." he said to the air. "I'm worried about you. This is my fault I never should have said all those things to you. I panicked ok and I'm sorry." he finished, letting the silence take over.

However he had no idea someone was watching him and had heard all of that.

He continued walking, trying to pick up even the slightest hint of her scent. But he was unlucky until a small breeze brushed past him carrying her sent with it.

"Kiara!" he called out, sensing she was close by. He ran, following her scent until he came a small clearing. He looked up at saw her there. He had never felt so relieved in his life. She was safe, or so he thought. She had his back to him and he approached her, unaware of what was about to happen.

"Kiara, you have no idea how worried I've been, how worried we've all been." he said as he approached her. When she didn't say anything he figured he should probably apologize to her about what happened this morning. "I know I hurt you this morning Kiara I'm sorry I really am, but you have to understand how difficult this is for me. Please just come back and I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Aww how touching." said a lioness and Ayari tensed up. Kiara finally turned around to face him and her expression confirmed his suspicions. He'd just walked straight into a trap. She looked frightened and apologetic but Ayari didn't take much notice. He backed off slightly, as the sounds of several lions growls got closer.

He saw a lion emerge from the grass behind him, blocking his escape. Another approached him on the left and a lioness blocked his right. He'd been cornered in his most vulnerable state. All of a sudden, he heard someone laughing and it wasn't coming from any of the lions that had surrounded him. That laugh sounded familiar to him and for some reason he found himself panicking.

Out from the shadows emerged Zira, looking extremely pleased with what she'd accomplished today. Jitu will be pleased.

"There's nothing I like more than a family reunion." she said. Ayari noted that she must be giving the orders because none of the lions were attacking him yet. "Thank you Kiara you've been quite helpful and here was me thinking you wouldn't comply." she snarled.

"Zira, please you don't have to do this." Kiara pleaded.

"Be quiet!" Zira snapped, knocking Kiara into a nearby tree with her paw. Kiara, lay motionless on the ground, unconscious.

"Kiara, no!" Ayari yelled, wanting to desperately go over to her. But the moment he moved one of the lions growled louder, pushing him back into place.

"Oh you aren't going anywhere." Zira said, approaching him. She walked around him, studying him, unable to believe her eyes. How he managed to survive, she had no idea. She thought he would have at least one scar on him, something that ties back to that day, but there was nothing, not a single mark. While she was doing that Ayari managed to get a good look at her too and he was unable to calm his beating heart.

"You, I know you." he said, unable to deny her familiarity.

"Oh so you remember me do you?" she laughed and it was then that Ayari managed to recall where he'd seen her before. In his dream, the lioness he's running away from, the one who's laughing, the one who throws him into the water, it's her. But how is that possible?

"You, you're the one I was-"

"Incredible." she said, interrupting him. "Even after all this time you can still recall the events of that day. But it matters not, you won't need to remember anything more after I'm finished with you."

He knew this wasn't good, in fact he was beginning to wish he'd brought someone with him like Tojo had suggested. But no, he's sticking by his decision. Not one of them knows how to fight properly, they would've only gotten themselves killed. But he's outnumbered and there's nothing he can do about it. All he cares about is Kiara.

"I won't let you hurt Kiara." he said, defensively. "If you want her you're going to have to go through me."

"I was hoping you'd say that." she grinned. "Kill him." she ordered and before he even had time to think all three lions pounced on him, forcing him to the ground. Zira watched on with glee as he struggled to fight them off.

Ayari found himself crushed against the weight of all three lions. He couldn't take them all on at once and they knew that. He managed to kick one of them off of him for a brief moment, giving him more room to try and fight off the others.

While this was happening Kiara managed to come around for a short moment. Everything was blurry to her but she could just make out what was going on. All three lions were attacking Ayari, she couldn't just sit by and let that happen, regardless of whether she's just been knocked out.

"No!" she shouted, attracting Zira's attention. "No leave him alone!" she screamed.

Ayari heard her voice and looked over at her, then at Zira.

"No Kiara stop!" he said, managing to stand up. The lions attacking him fell to the ground the moment he did.

Kiara didn't stand a chance as Zira knocked her out again, only angering Ayari further. He tried again to get to her but just as he did one of the male lions jumped on him again and his legs collapsed under the weight and he hit the ground with a loud thump.

He felt something crack and roared in pain. He was powerless to fight back now, much to Zira's delight. After a few more seconds Zira ordered the lions off of him after noticing he wasn't fighting back.

"Leave him, we have to get the princess back to Pride Rock." she said. "You, take her back at once." she instructed and one of the males left Ayari and lifted Kiara onto his back. He set off immediately and Ayari could only watch as he escaped with Kiara.

"No!" he said through the pain. "No Kiara, Kiara." and he tried to stand but his chest was screaming with pain and he collapsed back onto the ground almost instantly.

Zira walked over to him and Ayari glared up at her.

"What a shame, I was kind of hoping you'd be more of a challenge this time around, prince Kopa." Ayari wanted to rip her throat out but he could see the darkness closing in around him and he felt incredibly weak.

The last thing he heard was Zira's evil laugh before watching her and the other two lions follow after the one that had taken Kiara. All he saw next was black as he completely passed out from the pain. However, he was soon drawn into the most important memory he'd been unable to recall until now, one that had been triggered by Zira...

* * *

**My apologies again for the late chapter but I've made this one longer so hopefully it satisfies you all :)  
I'd just like to thank people for all the reviews I've been getting. It's great to know people are enjoying my fanfic and it makes me more determined to get chapters up!**

**Dreaming 18**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Lion King : The Secret Prince  
Chapter 11 **

3 years ago...

Kopa smiled when he saw the sun, slowly creep into the cave that morning. He looked around and most of the lionesses were still sleeping, including his mother beside him. She liked keeping him close to her and he couldn't protest. His father never stuck up for him, it was either sleep next to your mother or don't sleep at all. It was no surprise that his father was still asleep too, they get up just before the sun reaches its highest point, unless they decide to go hunting that is. He doesn't understand it himself, he'd prefer to be up running around and out with his friends.

He sighed when he remembered his father had told him he wasn't to leave Pride Rock anymore, not unless he had an escort with him. That can't happen either because the ones he wants to see are the children of his father's enemy and no one can know they're his friends. He stood up and managed to weave his way around the sleeping lionesses, not waking a single one. He exited the den and ran up to the top of the throne to watch the sunset. He could see the Pride Lands from up here, all of it, including the Outlands where Vitani and Kovu lived but the light never touched it, so he wasn't allowed to go there.

Suddenly he wondered why he couldn't just leave now. The Pride was asleep so no one would notice him slip away. He also remembered Vitani telling him mornings were the best time for her to sneak away. Her mother always went out hunting before they woke up and her other brother never kept an eye on them to notice. If he was lucky he could sneak out and see her before the pride even woke up and they'd both get back without their parents noticing.

He grinned and ran down to the exit of Pride Rock. Before he left he glanced back at the den, feeling no regret over what he was about to do. He leapt off the rock he was on, only he didn't hit the ground. Someone lifted him up and he looked above to see his father, Simba frowning down at him.

"Dad put me down!" he said, struggling about. He was taken back onto Pride Rock and dropped onto the ground.

"Kopa, where did you think you were going so early?" asked Simba.

"Nowhere." he replied. "I'm not allowed to go anywhere."

"Kopa don't lie to me, you were trying to sneak off again weren't you?" and he didn't deny it.

"Well I wouldn't have to if you'd just let me go." Kopa argued.

"You know I can't let you do that. I'm tired of having to explain myself to you. If I hadn't woken up just then you would've gotten away and something could've happened to you."

"So, no one would miss me." he mumbled but Simba heard perfectly.

"No one would miss you? Kopa you are the future king, the promise of a better future. How can you say no one would miss you?" Simba questioned and Kopa struggled to form a response to that. "Not only that me and your mother would miss you terribly. If I lost you I don't know what I'd do."

"Please, I promise I'll be safe." he assured his father.

"I know you will but if something happens I won't be there to protect you. Please Kopa try to understand I'm only doing this because I don't want to lose you." Simba said.

Kopa hung his head in disappointment and turned away from his father, sulking.

"This is so not fair." he mumbled. Simba sighed. He hated having to do this but he can't take any chances, especially with Zira roaming free in the outlands. She'll do whatever she can to make him suffer and that puts his son in incredible danger. If it's one thing he can't lose it's his son and heir.

"You'll understand my reasons for doing this someday." and with that Simba walked away, leaving a stubborn Kopa in silence. Once his father was out of sight he walked off in the opposite direction, his head hanging low. Some of the lionesses were beginning to exit the den now, probably to go off on their morning hunt. His mother usually joins them as the head of the hunting party and they've had more success than failures in his lifetime.

He'd love to be able to hunt someday, to experience the thrill and excitement. But then again his father would never allow it, since his time needs to be spent learning how to be the future king. He continued walking with his head hung low until he noticed a dark shadow envelope him. He looked up to see the kind face of his grandmother Sarabi staring down at him. She doesn't join the hunting party so much anymore, since age is beginning to take its toll on her.

"Oh hi grandma." Kopa said, solemnly.

"What's the matter little one?" Sarabi asked. "I've never seen you upset like this before. You're always so happy."

"Dad won't let me leave pride rock so I can't go and see my friends." he explained.

"Do these friends include Afua?" she wondered, seeing as she wasn't aware Kopa had any other friends besides him.

"No I haven't seen Afua lately. He and his dad went home I think. These are my other friends." he said.

"Well, you have to understand that what's being done is being done to protect you." she said, soothingly. Kopa liked his grandmother, she never shouted at him or refused to explain things to him and no matter the situation she always managed to make him feel better.

"That's what dad keeps saying."

"Then maybe you should listen to him. You're very precious to everyone around here, without you the pride lands won't remain strong." and she rubbed her cheek against his. "Not only that but you make sure everyone here has a smile on their face."

"Thanks grandma." Kopa said, forming a gentle smile.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll be able to see your friends soon. In the mean time-" but Sarabi was interrupted.

"Ah there he is Pumbaa. Hey Kopa!" Timon called out, attracting the attention of both Sarabi and Kopa. The meerkat and warthog duo made their way up Pride Rock and towards Kopa. Ever since he was born they've both been trying to teach him all that they taught his father. He likes them and since they're his father friends he's accustomed to seeing them around Pride Rock.

"I'll leave you three alone for now." Sarabi said, silently walking off. She greeted Timon and Pumbaa as they passed each other before eventually disappearing from view.

"What was that about kid?" Timon asked.

"Nothing, It's fine." he insisted.

"Come on you don't need to lie to us." Kopa sighed and glanced at the pair of them. He decided to tell them, figuring now harm would come of it anyway. Timon and Pumbaa are usually too busy bickering or finding bugs to eat to share anything with anyone else.

"It's about girl." he revealed.

"Already? kid you've got plenty of time to worry about girls, don't waste time on them now." Timon said.

"But I really I like her an dad won't let me leave Pride Rock." he explained to them.

Before opening his mouth Timon walked over to Pumbaa and jumped up onto the warthogs back to whisper something to him.

"What do we do here buddy, you remember the last time we put ideas into his head? Simba didn't let us back here for a week." he whispered into the warthogs ear.

"It's simple, how about we just tell him to patient and that he'll see her again soon?" Pumbaa suggested.

"I've got it!" shouted Timon. "We'll just tell him to be patient and he'll see her again soon. Jeez Pumbaa why do I always have to come with the ideas?" Timon questioned, jumping off the warthogs back. Pumbaa grunted and rolled his eyes, unable to understand how he's managed to put up with this for so long.

"Hey don't be so down about it buddy." Timon said, tapping Kopa's shoulder. "Things like this just take a little time. You'll get to see her soon." he assured him, glancing over his shoulder at Pumbaa and winking.

"Yeah you guys are probably right, I'll just have to wait." he said, hoping Vitani could last until then. But he'll go the first opportunity he gets.

"That's the spirit, now come help find some grub. I'm starving." Timon complained. Kopa giggled slightly before following after the amusing meerkat.

* * *

Back in the Present...

Ayari slowly began to open his eyes. He could here others talking around him but their voices were muffled. He blinked a couple of time before his eyes focused and he realised he was back at the hideout. His head was aching and there was a large shooting pain come from his chest.

"Hey Tojo, he's awake!" shouted Babu. He'd been keeping an eye on him since this morning. Tojo made his way over as Ayari tried to stand up. He managed to get to his feet but then the pain from his chest shot through his entire body and he collapsed back onto the ground again. He slowly began to remember what had caused that.

"You shouldn't get up too fast." Tojo advised. "Rafiki informed us you need rest or it won't heal properly."

After breathing through the pain Ayari asked "How did I get back here?"

"Vitani and Afua found you and brought you back. You've been unconscious for just over a day now." Tojo informed him.

"What, a day?" Ayari questioned, remembering back to when Kiara had been taken. "What about Kiara did you find her?" he asked, frantically.

"By the time we realised what had happened they were long gone, Kiara too." Tojo revealed and Ayari frowned. "Please don't blame yourself, I've already got Kovu doing that. He's hardly spoken to anyone since you came back." he said, gesturing to Kovu over his shoulder. He had his back to everyone and no one seemed to be bothering him.

Ayari then managed to slowly stand up and Babu was beside him encase he needed support. He assured them he was stable but Tojo was still hesitant.

"I told you not to stand up."

"I'll be fine, seriously I've come through worse than-"

"You should listen to him you know." interrupted Vitani. Ayari turned round to see her standing atop one of the rocks. He smiled, glad to see her. If there's one voice he needed to hear, it's hers. "But then again you were always too stubborn for your own good." she continued.

Ayari understood her reference and said "Well, you know me Tani." and that was the first time he'd called her that since he began to remember her.

She smiled cunningly and jumped off her rock. She ran over to him and nearly crashed into him. She nuzzled him affectionately, being mindful of his injury. In her entire life she never thought she'd feel this happy again, words cannot describe what she's feeling right now.

He was a little surprised by her sudden affection, considering her hostility towards him when they first met. But all the same he gladly responded.

"I always knew it was you." she whispered to him, softly.

"Funny, considering I remembered you first." he said, happily. They continued to nuzzle each other until a familiar voice interrupted them.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment kid but we've been waiting here for a while now." Ayari pulled away from Vitani and looked to his right to see both Mheetu and Koko standing beside a rather amused Rafiki. He couldn't believe it, he didn't think he'd be this happy to see them.

"They arrived a couple of hours ago." Vitani informed him. Zazu soon flew over and landed at Ayari's paws.

"Once I told them how it concerned you they left immediately no questions asked." he told him. Ayari grinned and walked over to his two companions.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you two." he said, glancing between them.

"It's good to see you too kid. I hear you've been busy since you've been gone, what's all this about you being some long lost prince?" he asked. Wondering how they knew that Ayari turned back to Zazu who nodded at him and Ayari silently thanked him. Best they get that part out the way.

Beside Mheetu, Koko didn't look completely thrilled to be here. The pale-furred lion wasn't good at hiding his distaste of him.

"It's good to see too Koko." he said and instead of replying Koko just gave him a small smile. Ayari was about to introduce them properly when all of a sudden a both Timon and Pumbaa appeared out from the grass muttering something about bugs and logs. Koko rolled his eyes when he heard the too approaching.

"Why did you ask them to come with us?" he questioned Mheetu, annoyingly.

"Hey I heard that peaches!" Timon yelled.

"Peaches?" Ayari questioned.

"Don't ask." Koko said. There was obviously something amusing behind it but Ayari figured it could wait.

"We ran into them on the way here. They said they'd come across you about a week ago so I invited them to tag along." Mheetu said.

"Well, we need all the help we can get." Ayari replied, realising how much Timon and Pumbaa always seem to lift his spirits. He had to wonder why he didn't remember them sooner.

"Hey, anything to help you out kid, especially if it concerns Simba." Timon said.

Ayari smiled and looked round at everyone. They were all looking to him lead this thing and he wasn't going to disappoint them. He especially wasn't going to disappoint Kiara, the one lioness who never stopped believing in him.

* * *

Back at Pride Rock, the lions that had returned with Kiara received a gracious welcome. Jitu was delighted they finally managed to succeed. He should've let Zira out sooner, but she'll get over it. Upon their arrival Jitu had informed Simba and Nala of their daughters capture. Simba was, of course, stricken when he told them this and he's beginning to doubt his own strategy. When Kiara eventually regained consciousness he allowed Simba and Nala out to reunite with their daughter, however, he made sure there were enough lions surrounding them, encase they tried anything.

Both Jitu and Zira had been questioning her since she woke up but naturally, she's been refusing to tell them anything.

"Don't be like that princess. You've been gone for over a week now, surely there's something you can tell me." Jitu said. Kiara sat there, frowning, keeping her mouth shut. "You know, you've caused me a lot of trouble over the past few days, I was beginning to think you'd never return home."

"It's useless Jitu, she's not going to tell you anything." Zira said.

"Oh she'll tell me Zira, even if I have to beat it out of her!" he threatened, growling at her. Simba moved forward slightly but one of Jitu's followers beside him, growled, pushing him back into place.

"He'll stop you, you know." Kiara, finally spoke.

"Who?" Jitu wondered, intrigued.

"My brother. He won't let you get away with this. He'll come after me and when he does you won't know what's hit you." she said. The majority of the lions there were quite surprised to hear this, but none were quite as surprised as Simba and Nala, who both froze the moment she spoke.

"Oh I see. I'd love to see him try princess." he said, not caring much for her threat. "Take them back to the den." he ordered. "We're done, for the time being." he said.

The moment the three of them were back in the den, the lionesses were actually glad to see Kiara. With her alive it means they still have a chance of winning. But when they saw the looks across Simba and Nala's faces, they decided to keep their feelings to themselves.

"Oh Kiara," Nala said, gently nuzzling her daughter. "We never thought we'd see you again, like this." she expressed.

"I'm ok mother, really I'm ok." she assured Nala as she noticed the ghostly expression from her father.

"Father, what is it?" she asked, while Nala continued to nuzzle her.

"Who were you talking about when you mentioned your brother?" he asked and she knew she'd have to explain herself to them. "He's dead Kiara, there's no way the one you're talking about is him." he said.

"It is him father, I know it is." she said. "He tried to deny it but I believe it's him."

"Wait, are you talking about Kopa?" asked one of the lionesses. Kiara nodded.

"He tried to save me and I couldn't do anything to help him. I don't even know what they did to him." she said, remembering the last conversation she'd had with him.

Nala pulled herself away to look Kiara in the eyes. "How can this be?" she asked herself. "Jitu was telling the truth." she said, turning to Simba.

"Is he alive Kiara?" asked another lioness. "Is he coming for us?"

"No! this isn't possible." Simba shouted. "Kiara how can you know its him, you never met him, he died before you were born." and she could hear the anguish in her father's voice.

"Father you have to believe me." she said, staring straight at him. "Kopa's alive and he's coming for us. He promised me." both Simba and Nala couldn't deny the certainty in her eyes. She truly believed what she was saying. All she needed to do now was make them believe.

* * *

After formally introducing them to everybody, Ayari told Mheetu and Koko to rest for a while, since they travelled non-stop to get here. He considered taking this time to talk with Kovu but figured that maybe he just needs time to himself right now. He'd talk with him when he's ready, but at the moment he just really needs to talk to Vitani. There are certain things that only she can tell him.

"Hey, Tani!" he called out, gaining her attention. "Can I talk to you?" he asked. "Alone." he said. She had a pretty good idea what this was about and agreed. The two walked off, promising not to go far. Once they were a good distance away he spoke.

"You know I'm starting to remember what happened between us." he revealed. Vitani said nothing and allowed him to continue. "We we're friends weren't we? but we went against our parents. Something happened and your mother found out. That's when she tossed me into the river isn't it?" he questioned.

"So, you've finally accepted your Kopa then?" she wondered.

"I'm still trying to come to terms with it. At the moment I just want to fill in the gaps with us." he replied and she figured that was a good enough answer.

"Well you're right, we were friends but it was hard to keep my friendship with you a secret. It wasn't long before she got suspicious. Both me and Kovu would get quite secretive and sometimes we'd give away too much without even realising. The day you disappeared I decided that to keep you safe I'd stop seeing you and I went off to meet you one last time." she explained, holding back the pain. "I told Kovu not to follow me but as usual he didn't listen and I didn't know then but we'd both led her straight to you."

"It wasn't your fault Tani. I don't want you feeling guilty about it anymore." he told her.

"You don't understand, I had no choice but to blame myself. You were gone and it was no one's fault but mine." she said, sitting down. "Do you remember that day?" she questioned.

"No, not yet." he said, sitting down beside her. "Well maybe a little, I'm not so sure at the moment. It'll come to me when the times right I guess."

"You have no idea how much I missed you. With you gone I couldn't breathe, I couldn't sleep, all I kept seeing was you face before she-"

"Tani It's ok." he said cutting her off. He nuzzled her gently and she enjoyed his comfort. "You can believe me when I say you'll never have to go through that again."

"I know but first we have to save Pride Rock ."

"Don't worry we will, then we can finally put an end to this." and there was not a single inch of her that didn't believe that.

* * *

The next day Ayari wasted no time in beginning their training. Apart from Mheetu and Koko, he'd enlisted Vitani and Afua to help him, since both already had sufficient skill. Before they began Afua decided to have a quick talk with him. Since finding out the possibility of him being Kopa he's been unable to say anything to him. However he wasn't going to walk away now. Despite the choice he made when he was young Kopa was still his friend and you never know, maybe he remembers.

"Hey, Ayari could I ask you something?" he wondered.

"Fire away." he said.

"Do you remember me at all?" he asked, surprising him slightly.

"Sorry, I don't but your name has come up in a few of my memories so you never know. I know we used to be friends but I just don't remember right now." he said, in the nicest way possible.

"Oh, that's ok I was just wondering." Afua replied, not too disappointed. He didn't want to push him.

"Alright guys you ready?" he asked the others, who all happened to be standing, calmly in a line. "If we have any hope of taking back Pride Rock you're all going to need to work hard and listen to everything I tell you." he said, liking the sound of that.

Tojo wasn't overly-thrilled at that prospect but after a quick glance from Tama he decided he'd try and make an effort. With Mheetu, Koko ,Vitani and Afua assisting they began to train the others while Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki and Zazu watched from the sidelines. Rafiki was particularly impressed with how far he's come since they first met. He's beginning to show everyone who he really is.

"Is it really true Rafiki, is he really Kopa?" Timon asked the mandrill, drawing him out of his gaze.

"Yes it is true, can't you see it?" he laughed.

"I can't believe it Timon, we we're the first to meet him and we didn't even realise." Pumbaa said, admiring the lion before him.

"What, of course I realised, didn't you hear me say he looked like Simba?" Timon scoffed. "Jeez Pumbaa I think we should get your hearing checked out." he said, patting the side of Pumbaa's leg. The warthog grunted before returning his gaze to the lions.

"What about you Zazu, can you see it?" Rafiki asked, looking up at Zazu.

"I think I can Rafiki, for the first time since he was born." Zazu said proudly and the creatures watched on, their hearts suddenly filled with a tremendous amount of hope and joy.

* * *

At Pride Rock, Jitu and his lions were experiencing a very different kind of joy. They had everything they wanted, now all they need is for him to show up. The moment he's within Pride Rock they will strike at the very heart of this pride.

"You've done well Zira." Jitu said, as he looked across at the horizon from throne of Pride Rock. "Soon you will have your revenge." he assured her as she sat beside him.

"Maybe, but we still don't know his game plan. We need to have your lions on watch constantly, he could attack at any moment." she advised.

"Already done. See Zira all you needed from the start was a proper mind behind your actions." he said, rather proudly.

"I'd wipe that smirk off your face If I were you. This isn't over yet, it's not over until prince Kopa breathes his last breathe." she growled, eager for him to return.

"All in good time Zira, all in good time..."

* * *

**Finally! I've been waiting to get that up for weeks :) I've just been so busy with assignments lately and I had this super massive one last week that took up all my time. But luckily that was the last big one so there shouldn't be such a big gap with the next chapter. Also, just a little note, that flashback at the beginning is the day Zira threw him into the river. It'll be continued in the next chapter but I just thought I'd make that clear so it didn't seem pointless or confusing :)**

**Cya**

Dreaming 18


	12. Chapter 12

**The Lion King: The Secret Prince  
Chapter 12 **

The days training had gone well and Ayari was satisfied at what he'd accomplished with them today. Boga and Babu both appeared to have good skills but they needed to be refined more. Tama was pretty good and took on most of his suggestions, which worked particularly well when she went up against Tojo. She didn't admit it but he could she'd enjoyed herself. The others, Sabini, Kula, Mega and Chumvi needed a lot of work but they'd been eager to learn and he's confident they'll be up to a satisfactory standard soon enough.

He looked over his shoulder at Kovu, who still seemed pretty down on himself. Ayari sighed and walked over to him. He needed Kovu's help with this so he's not going to let him just sit there like a useless piece of meat.

"Kovu come on, it's about time you moved past this. I really need your help on this one." he said, but Kovu ignored him and refused to face him.

"This is all my fault, I never should've left her alone like that. My parents have her right where they want her and I can't do anything about." he spoke.

"Parents?" Ayari questioned, frowning.

"Yeah, the one who took control of Pride Rock is my father, Vitani's too. He saved Zira from her fall and they're now working together to take Pride Rock and extract revenge on your father." he explained, without realising what he'd said.

"My father?" Ayari replied, walking up to sit beside Kovu.

"Sorry I didn't mean to say that, it just-"

"You're talking about Simba right?" Ayari asked interrupting him. Kovu nodded a bit relieved he didn't care much about what he'd said. Ayari looked up and realised why Kovu hadn't moved from this spot. In the distance you could just make out the shape of Pride Rock.

He sighed and asked "What's he like these days?" and Kovu was more than happy to answer that.

"Like any king, kind, loyal, generous and forgiving." he said.

"What do you mean by that?" Ayari wondered.

"Well I was in a bad place a few months ago. My mother trained me to kill him so I could take back what rightfully belonged to Scar. But in the process I fell in love with Kiara and suddenly I saw how wrong everything was. Even after what happened Simba still gave his blessing and let me join the pride." he said, with a smile. He suddenly laughed and said "But I don't think I could've ever replaced you."

"Me," Ayari scoffed. "I'm really starting to think I don't know who me is anymore." he revealed.

"You must know by now. Haven't you remembered enough to admit you're the prince?" he asked. He must know everyone else knows who he is by now so why has it been such a struggle for him?

"Kovu you have to understand how hard this is for me. Every single memory I've had is telling me who I am and yes I know I'm Kopa, but I'm just afraid of what that means." he told him, looking very serious. They both looked back towards Pride Rock and Kovu grinned.

"You're afraid of all the responsibility. You've lived a life where you don't have to worry about that kind of stuff and where you can just do what you want. But to have the lives of others and a whole kingdom depending on you, it's just too much right?"

Ayari stared at him, completely taken aback. The grin on his face told him he was rather proud of that comment but now that he thinks about he probably has a point.

"Well aren't you Mr know it all." he laughed.

"So I'm right?" Kovu wondered.

"As if I'm going to tell you." he scoffed, walking off back towards the others. "Come on, like I said at the start I need you on this one Kovu. Besides Vitani you're the only one I trust to have my back on this."

Kovu rolled his eyes and decided he'd been convinced. They both walked back over to the others to find Babu and Afua in a bit of a struggle. From Ayari's point of view Afua was winning but Babu was definately putting up a fight.

"Your handy work I'm guessing?" Kovu said, glancing at Ayari.

"What no, this is all them." he insisted before running in between the two lions to break it up. "Ok guys that's enough save that energy for the enemy." he instructed and Babu and Afua gladly, separated for the time being.

"Who would've thought Afua would be, well violent." Tojo commented, putting it plainly.

"It just shows how little you know him Tojo." Tama said and Tojo thought that maybe, in the future he should make a little bit more effort to get along with the kid. Up until now he really hasn't bothered to make him feel welcome. He can see now how bad that was.

After parting Afua and Babu Ayari returned to Vitani who comfortingly nuzzled him when he approached her. Afua rolled his eye as he sat down. Kula and Chumvi we're bad enough but to watch them as well was just too much.

"Hey lovebirds you mind going somewhere else if you want to do that!" he yelled at them.

"Big mistake Afua." Ayari laughed as Vitani glared towards him, not looking very happy.

Afua smiled nervously and said "Just forget I said anything." he really didn't want to get on her bad side anytime soon. Afua wasn't the only one watching them, both Mheetu and Koko seemed to be observing their companions affections towards this lioness.

"I don't believe it, it doesn't matter where he is, he always gets the attention even from the lionesses." Koko complained.

"Koko I thought I told you to stop being so jealous of him all time. You'll get that one day maybe sooner rather than later." Mheetu said.

"What are you talking about?" Koko asked.

"Well I may be getting on a bit but I do know when a lioness seems to be interested in a lion. That Boga's been eyeing you up for a while and she seemed pretty grateful earlier when you showed her how to defend against a male. You should go and talk to her." he suggested.

Koko looked over at her. She was sitting with her family and he had to admit that just looking at her made him slightly nervous. But he can't, he'd only make a fool of himself if he tried to say anything.

"No I don't think that's a good idea." he refused. Mheetu sighed and shook his head. He'll never learn, he thought.

* * *

At Pride Rock that afternoon, the mood in Simba's pride was somewhat, mixed. Upon finding out from Kiara that Kopa is alive, all the lionesses were the happiest they'd been since being confined to the den. The thought of their prince, coming to their rescue excited them. However, Simba and Nala haven't been as forthcoming as the other members of their pride. They've refused to talk to anyone, including Kiara, about this heart wrenching revelation. She can she her father's having more trouble than her mother and she'd expected it.

"So, Kiara what's he like?" asked one of the lionesses. "He must be fully grown by now." Kiara turned away from her parents and looked at the lioness.

"He is, we kind of met by accident. Vitani attacked him thinking he was the enemy but I could see he clearly wasn't." she explained. "He looked too kind." she smiled, thinking back to when they'd first met. Before continuing she looked over at parents. She knew they were listening so she didn't hesitate to continue. "He's actually a lot like my father, resembles him too. But he has mothers eyes and her attitude." she laughed.

"Does he remember his home?" Simba asked, speaking for the first time since this morning. They all looked over at him and Simba slowly made his way towards Kiara. "Does he remember?" he said again.

"I'm not exactly sure what he remembers but I know it's him father, everyone does. I believe the great kings brought us together." she said, softly. "You have to believe me when I say he'll come for us, he promised me he would."

"He can't do this on his own Kiara." Nala said and Kiara smiled.

"He won't be alone, trust me. All we need to do is wait." she said, looking towards the front of the den, at the visible sunset. "He'll come." she repeated, with absolute certainty.

* * *

_This is the first time he's ever been out a night. His father wouldn't exactly tell him why they're out here but he's not going to complain. He followed his father as they walked through the grass, remaining close at his side. He glanced up at the night sky, admiring the thousands of stars decorating the night. Then his father stopped and too, looked up at the sky._

_"Alright Kopa, we're here." he said._

_"Why are we here dad? there's nothing out here." he noted._

_"I wouldn't say there's nothing. Look up." he instructed his son. Kopa glanced back up at the stars and wondered what his father was talking about._

_"What's so special about the stars?" he wondered._

_"Kopa, I'm going to tell you something my father told me. Those stars represent the great kings of the past. When they die, a new star forms in the sky and they watch over us." his father explained._

_"So grandpa Mufasa's up there?" he asked, trying to guess which one represented his grandfather._

_"Of course. My father's up there with his father and his father before him. You see the great kings give us guidance when we are lost. When I was lost my father came to me and reminded me who I really was. You never know, one day they might do the same for you..."_

* * *

Ayari woke with a start. His eyes shot open, wide with shock. He finally remembers the story about the stars. No wonder he always felt like there was something he should know about them. It was extremely dark out but he noticed the moon was still shining brightly above him. Everyone was fast asleep including Vitani who slept soundly beside him. He got up slowly, as not to wake her and the others and quietly snuck off.

When he was satisfied he'd reached a suitable distance (one where he wouldn't be overheard), he sat down and immediately looked up at the stars.

"You know, my father told me about you once, how you helped him when he was lost. Is that what you're doing for me, did you bring me here to show me who I was?" he asked and he didn't expect a response.

He wasn't one for superstition but he has to admit he must've had some help. It wasn't just simple coincidence that he happened to come across Vitani and Kiara that day. Both are too significant to Kopa to just be a coincidence.

All of a sudden he heard running water, which was strange because the rivers a good way from here. But that wasn't all, the wind started to pick up, blowing violently in the space around him.

"Wait, what's going on?" he asked before he suddenly felt quite drowsy. He then collapsed onto the ground, the darkness closing in around him.

* * *

_3 years ago..._

_As he made his way back round the front of Pride Rock, he couldn't help but wonder how Timon and Pumbaa have lived off bugs for so long. He get's that it's appealing to them but still, it was just a little to grouse for him to handle and he had to leave. He looked up and noticed his father conversing with Zazu. Whatever it was it didn't look too good, seeing as Simba looked quite irritated. The mischievous cub hid behind a small rock so he could eavesdrop on his father's conversation. _

_"Are you absolutely sure Zazu?" asked Simba._

_"Yes sire the herds have reported several disturbances and they all seem to mention a lone lioness." Zazu said._

_"Doesn't mean it's Zira." Simba concluded._

_"No but what lioness to we know that happens to be an exile living near the outlands?" Zazu reminded the king and Simba sighed._

_"Gather the remaining lionesses." Simba ordered and Zazu quickly flew off to gather up the lionesses. Kopa couldn't believe it. His father was going to be away from Pride Rock today, now could be his chance. The lionesses soon returned with Zazu, unsure what this was really about._

_"You asked to see us?" said a lioness. _

_"Yes, I have to go and investigate some disturbances among the herds, so I need you three to watch over Kopa while Nala and I are out. He's not to leave pride rock unless one of you goes with him." he instructed._

_"Of course." replied the same lioness._

_"Zazu, let's go." he said and soon after both Simba and Zazu departed from Pride Rock. Kopa groaned as he watched them leave. Great, even when his parents aren't around he's being babysat by the other lionesses._

_"We better go find Kopa." noted one of the lionesses. "Has anyone seen him since this morning?" she asked the others and they all shook their heads._

_"I'm sure he's around. He's probably up to no mischief like always ." replied another. But their voices soon faded away, as they went looking for him in the complete opposite direction._

_Kopa could not believe his luck. If he was quick he would make it back before his parents even got home. He crept out from behind the rock and quickly snuck off, making sure none of the lionesses were coming back before he did. As soon as he was away from Pride Rock, he ran excitedly through the grass, eager to finally get away._

_He remembered the path to their meeting spot perfectly. After their first encounter he couldn't forget it. Since then they've used this spot as their meeting before they eventually go off for the day. He hoped she wouldn't be too disappointed at having to wait for him. Whenever he's shown up late she's looked so worried. He couldn't tell if it was about him or the fact that her mother might be back soon and she might have to go. It was clear to him how dangerous their friendship was but despite all the danger she's the best friend he'll ever have and when they're together the worry just disappears. _

_He neared the clearing now and he made his way through the grass with an apologetic smile on his face. Only thing was, when he emerged Vitani was nowhere to be found. Even the playful, energetic Kou wasn't there. He looked around, just encase she was hiding somewhere, planning to surprise him. She wasn't and he frowned._

_"Tani, hey Tani where are you?" he called out, venturing away from the small clearing. He continued to look for her until he realised he'd come as far as the Zuberi River. His dads told him about this river many times. It runs all through the Pride Lands and beyond the border. He walked beside it, glancing at his own reflection until suddenly, he spotted a small figure, pacing to his right._

_He knew it was her the moment he saw her, besides, he doesn't know any other lioness cub with the same, scruffy tuft of her atop her head._

_"Hey Tani!" he called, running over to her. She turned towards him but for some reason didn't look happy to see him. "What are you doing out here, I thought we meeting up at our usual spot?" he wondered. She didn't say anything and he knew something was wrong. "Tani what's the matter?" he asked._

_"I-I can't see you anymore." she replied, shocking him. "It's getting too dangerous. My mother's starting to notice and I don't want her to hurt you." she said. Kopa backed away from her slightly, feeling a little upset already._

_"I thought you didn't care what you mother thought, I thought you said-"_

_"Well I was wrong to say that ok. I have to be loyal to my mother and you need to do the same. We're on two different sides and the next time we see each other we'll be enemies." she explained, interrupting him. Kopa, stood there, confused and hurt. He couldn't believe she would say that after everything that's happened since they met._

_"Well spoken Vitani. You really got him there." breathed a cruel, female voice. Both Vitani and Kopa looked round and Vitani looked completely shocked. Zira crept out from the grass looking quite bloodthirsty. However, she wasn't alone. A small Kovu was behind her looking quite frightened._

_"I'm sorry Vitani but she followed me." he apologised but Vitani was speechless._

_"I will deal with your betrayal later Vitani, but for now I'm going to deal with you prince Kopa." she cackled and Kopa was overcast with her dark, frightening shadow. For a moment everyone was still and there was silence, until Vitani made a bold move._

_"Leave him alone!" she shouted placing herself in front of Kopa and her mother. "I won't let you hurt him mother, I won't."_

_"What do you think you're doing Vitani? move out of my way or you will join him." Zira snarled, looking extremely serious. But she'd been too focused on her own cub to notice the prince had managed to slip away._

_"Run Kopa, run and don't look back!" Vitani shouted. Zira growled, angrily before moving past Vitani and after the young prince._

_Kopa ran frantically through the grass, not daring to look back. He could hear her though, her feint growls and footsteps. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath when suddenly he heard her speak._

_"There's no point in hiding from me. You're not going to get away from me prince Kopa." she laughed. He ran off again and in his panic forgot which way he was running until he realised he'd run back in the complete opposite direction. He was inches away from the most dangerous part of the Zuberi River. He slowly backed off, getting ready to run again until Zira came out from the grass looking very, very pleased with herself. He didn't know what to do. There was nowhere for him to run now. If her tried he didn't want to know what she would do._

_"Nowhere to run now my little prince." she said, slowly moving closer towards him. "I'm sorry I have to do this but your father took something that was precious to me so I'm going to take something that's precious to him." she snarled._

_All of a sudden they heard a deafening roar and both Simba and Nala appeared, along with Zazu and two other lionesses._

_"Ah Simba, Nala, right on time." Zira said, looking unconcerned over their arrival. Kopa on the other hand had never been so relieved to see his parents._

_"Let my son go Zira or I'll have no choice but to attack." Simba threatened._

_"Kopa, come over to me." Nala encouraged, gesturing for him to move. Kopa took one step towards his mother but Zira blocked his path, pushing him back._

_"Don't even try Nala. There's nothing you can do to help him now."_

_"Zira, leave my son out of this he has nothing to do with it." Simba said, keeping a very close eye on Zira's proximity to his son._

_"Oh yes he does. You took Scar away from me so I'm going to take your son away from you."_

_"No mother stop!" shouted Vitani, distracting everyone for a moment. She appeared with Kovu by her side, the two cubs looking as panicked as everyone else there. Simba and Nala were a little surprised to see them. When they'd banished Zira she'd only had one cub with her._

_Vitani saw Kopa trapped behind her mother and gave him an apologetic look. She hadn't meant for any of this to happen, but she knew if her mother had ever found out it probably would. This was all her fault, she knew that and she wished she could tell Kopa how sorry she was but she'll never get the chance if they both survive this._

_"Please, please don't kill our mother." she pleaded to Simba first. "Mother please, just leave him alone. We'll come back with you and I promise I'll never see him again, just let him go." she pleaded to Zira, distracting all lions present, including her mother._

_With Zira distracted Kopa tried to move over towards his mother again and Nala noticed. She encouraged him to keep going but Zira realised what Vitani was doing._

_"Enough Vitani! I will not be given orders from you. This is for Scar!" she said and before Kopa reached a safe distance, she kicked him with her back leg and he fell into the Zuberi River. The water was too strong and there was nothing for him to grab on to. The last thing he heard before he was rushed downstream was his mothers scream and his father's agonizing roar..._

* * *

Ayari slowly opened his eyes as he was drawn back to the present. Noticing he was panting he immediately tried to calm himself down. The air was now calm and a soothing breeze brushed past him, relaxing his tense body. He stood up carefully, not wanting to agitate his previous injury. He glanced up at stars and couldn't believe what had just happened. That was it, that was what was holding him back all this time, that one memory. With a cunning smile he thanked the great kings.

"I guess I should thank you. I know who I am now and I know what I'm meant to do." he whispered into the night sky. "I was lost for such a long time but you all showed me the way home. My father was right, the great kings will always be there to guide us. I promise you, Jitu and Zira will not win." he vowed. "I need to end this." he said with confidence.

Hearing the snap of a twig he turned around to find Vitani standing there. Her expression was a mix of relief and joy, one that he'd never seen on her before. He tried to find something to say that wouldn't set her off but realised it was no use. Anything would set her off right now.

"How long have you been standing there?" he wondered, slowly walking over to her.

"Long enough, I was awake when you left. Considering your past I didn't think I should let you go off on your own, not when there's some insane lion looking for you." she said.

"You know I can look after myself. I'm not some defenseless little cub anymore. Besides it's my job to protect you." he told her and the two began to nuzzle each other affectionately.

"Maybe but I love you and I'm not going to lose you again. Thought you would've guessed that by now." she said, happily.

Kopa (as he now accepts who he is) laughed and said "Love you to Tani."

* * *

Meanwhile, amongst the silence of the sleeping lions at the hideout, Koko opened his eyes. He must've drifted off without intending to, still it doesn't matter. No one's awake, which makes it the perfect and probably the only opportunity for him the sneak off unnoticed. Standing up, he crept around the other lions, careful not to wake them. He was out of explanations if one of them caught him. Before leaving he noticed both Ayari and Vitani were missing. He didn't care much, since he had a feeling he knew what they were up to. Running off he could just make out Pride Rock in the distance and continued on his way. Jitu's probably wondering where he is but he can't blame him for falling asleep.

When he reached Pride Rock, two lions were stationed at the front, completely alert. He approached them and like he assumed they viewed him as a threat, but little did they know he was on their side.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" questioned one of the lions.

"Your leaders expecting me. I have information he wants." he explained. The lions glanced at each other before one of them went off to fetch Jitu. "You can let me through you know, I'm on your side." but the lion didn't trust him, at least not until Jitu confirmed it.

"Well it's about time. Here was me thinking you'd changed your mind." Jitu said as he came round with the lion. "Don't worry he speaks the truth, he's been on our side for a while now." and the other lion reluctantly moved out the way to let Koko up onto Pride Rock with Jitu. The two lions resumed their posts while Koko followed Jitu onto Pride Rock.

"I drifted off before they all fell asleep, that's why I'm late. Nothing would make me change my mind about this." Koko said.

"Glad to here it but before we get down to buisness I want to know why you let him leave in the first place?" Jitu questioned and he didn't look at all happy either.

"There was nothing I could do about. He was set on leaving and besides how could I have convinced him to stay without giving too much away."

"If you couldn't talk him out of it you could've simply forced him out of it. The fact that he came to the Pride Lands without my knowledge forced me to rethink my whole plan and believe me after spending years conjuring this up, rethinking my plan is not something I liked doing."

"Well I couldn't exactly run off and tell you could I? the pride lands was a two day journey from where we were so even if I did try to warn you he would've already left by the time I did. I didn't want Mheetu to get suspicious either and trust me if I was gone for that long he would've been." Koko defended.

"Luckily for you I've moved on from that little obstacle. The fact that you're here now tells me you won't be failing me again, is that right?" he asked and Koko grinned at him.

"If you want to know where he is, I can take you to him and the others."

"Others?" Jitu questioned, interested to know about these 'others'.

"Yeah he's training some pathetic pride of lions to help him but believe me, they're nothing compared to yours." Koko assured him, looking forward to this already.

"Well, well, well this just got even more interesting. Wait here so I can gather up my pride, then you can lead us to them." Jitu said, growling happily. Koko watched him leave, glad that for once he was going to have the upper hand.

* * *

***Updated Ending- Need to read this so next chapter won't be confusing for you :)**

**Well, here's Chapter 12. Have to say I'm pretty proud of it. I estimate I have probably another four or five chapters left of this and my Uni semester's almost up so the last few chapters won't have so many breaks in between updates :)**

**Dreaming18 **


End file.
